Twilight Romance
by NikkiWillows
Summary: Mine and my boyfriend's Twilight Romance Story


She was waiting. She had been waiting since she had been dropped off. Her Dad was supposed to meet her but hadn't shown up yet. Kathrine Nicole Swan, or Nikki as she preferred to be called, had left her mom's house for the summer to spend time with her dad in California. She was waiting under a bus stop, on a bench, alone with her luggage beside her. She wondered where her dad was at. She wondered if she should call him and tell him that she was here. Her mom had gotten married again and was going to move around and Nikki didn't want that. As Nikki looked at her phone to see about calling her dad she saw that she didn't have any signal in this area. Her dad had known when she was arriving and according to her phone's clock she wasn't late or anything. "Great no signal" Nikki said. "Yeah the signal around here kind of sucks" A sudden voice spoke to Nikki from the shrill afternoon air. "Who are you?" Nikki asked. "Chill out" The voice said as Nikki turned to see a young man around her age with dark hair and strangely bright eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you there"

"I am sorry I am new to this place" Nikki said "I am Katherine Nicole Swan but I go by Nikki. "Who are you?" "Gonen Clark" The man said "You seem a bit too trusting for these parts, you better be careful" "It is nice to meet you Gonen" Nikki said "I will try to be." "So what are you doing here all alone with suitcases?" Gonen asked. "I am going to be living with my dad" Nikki said "but I don't know where he is." "Was he supposed to pick you up?" Gonen asked. "Yea he was" Nikki said "I know I am not late or anything." "Do you think he could have gotten held up or something?" Gonen asked. Nikki remembered that her dad was supposed to be working as an EMT but she didn't know if he had finished his schooling on that just yet. "Its possible" Nikki said "He is supposed to be working on his schooling to become an EMT." "Do you know the address of his house?" Gonen asked. "2320 Jefferson drive" Nikki said "its a light blue house with a shingled roof." "Sounds like its easy enough to find" Gonen said "You willing for me to give you a ride?" "Sure I really appreciate this" Nikki said.

"Not a problem" Gonen said "It's good to see a new face in town" "Its nice to meet a friend when I first get here" Nikki said as she carried her luggage. "And don't worry you won't have to carry that into the car" Gonen said "I have a truck" "Wow" Nikki said "how old are you?" "19" Gonen said "Just graduated, what about you?" "I am 18 and I just graduated a week before my mom and I moved" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Gonen said as he led the way to his truck that was at a nearby store. "Gonen is it hard to get a job around here?" Nikki asked. "It was for a while" Gonen said as she saw that his truck was red and white pickup. "I think it's getting better though now" "I will possibly have to find one once I get settled in" Nikki said "Nice truck." "Yeah my dad got it for me as a graduation gift" Gonen said smiling. He opened the door for her then went back around to his own side. Nikki had climbed in and closed the door and buckled up. "The interior is nice too" Nikki said. "Yeah I know" Gonen said smiling as he started the engine and began the drive. "Be glad I know this area well" He said as they got going. "I would like a tour of this area sometime" Nikki said "since I am new here." "I would be glad to give it to you eventually" Gonen said "As soon as you get settled"

"I would be glad of that" Nikki said "it might take me a day or two to get settled." "That's fine" Gonen said, "Take all the time you need" "Ok and thanks for the ride" Nikki said. "Again not a problem" Gonen said as they rounded the corner and Nikki saw her dad's house for the first time. She had been told what it looked like from a picture that her dad had sent her in a postcard a few weeks before. "Wow this house is nice" Nikki said as they pulled up in front of it. Gonen stopped his truck and got out to let Nikki out when they saw a man exit the house and began to run to his car barely able to get his keys out of his pocket, he seemed to be in a rush. Nikki knew it was her dad, he must have been in a rush to get to her. "Dad" Nikki called as she got out of the truck. "Nikki?" Her dad asked "How did.." Then he saw Gonen "Oh ok I guess you got a ride here to me" "Yea I did" Nikki said "This is Gonen Clark." "Alright" Her dad said shaking the boy's hand "Thanks for bringing her home. I was going to come in but we had a strange event at the hospital that I had to help take care of."

"What happened?" Nikki asked. "We aren't really sure" Her dad said "Someone came in with large wound in their thigh, almost like a bite but it was too big to be any animal around here." "Wow" Nikki said "did you figure out what it was?" "No one knows yet" Her dad said "But enough about that, let's talk about you honey. I am so glad you made it here safely" "So am I dad" Nikki said "oh dad once I get settled in would it be ok if Gonen could show me around?" "Don't see why it wouldn't be" Her dad said smiling at the boy "As long as he watches over you" "I have a feeling he will" Nikki said "and thanks dad." Nikki grabbed her bags and carried them inside. Her dad led her upstairs to an old room that he had tried to redecorate for her. "Um you did say you liked purple right?" He asked softly as she saw the purple blankets on her bed. "Of course" Nikki said "and this is gorgeous." Her dad just smiled at her as he leaned against the door and watched her unpack her clothes and other items. "Dad this is great" Nikki said "and I love the sheets." Once Nikki finished unpacking she hugged her dad. Her dad returned her hug, even from the young age of 3 or 4 his girl hadn't changed much at all. "You ready to go back down to your new friend?" He asked softly.

"Yes I am" Nikki said as she walked downstairs with her dad. She saw that Gonen was waiting for her at the door of his truck leaning against it with a cell phone in hand, he was texting someone. Nikki wondered who he was texting. "You know dad I thought it would be longer to get settled in but it didn't take long" Nikki said. "Nope" Her dad said with a smile "Not at all" Gonen looked up at her when she came out to him and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Are we ready then to see the town?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Gonen said as he got back into his truck. Nikki had climbed back into the truck. "See you a little later dad" Nikki said. "Alright" Her dad said waving to her "Be careful and have fun" "We will" Nikki said waving back. Nikki buckled up and they were off. "So how long have you lived here?" Nikki asked. "All my life pretty much" Gonen said "I know all the ins and outs of this place. And all the best hang outs." "Wow that is cool" Nikki said "so where are the best hang outs?" "I was just about to show you one" Gonen said "A local coffee shop, The Fox den" "Why is it called the Fox den?" Nikki asked. Gonen shrugged "Don't really know" He said "It's owned by a group of local Indians, we are near a reservation you know." "I didn't know that" Nikki said. "Yeah I only know that they have fox and or wolf legends in their history, they don't talk much to us 'white' folks" Gonen said. "That is neat" Nikki said.

"I guess so" Gonen said "I have kind of gotten used to it" "Could you tell me some of the legends please?" Nikki asked. "I just know what they are about" Gonen said "Not what they are" "Oh" Nikki said. "Anyway here we are" Gonen said as he stopped the truck in front of a small store with fox patterned signpost. Nikki liked the looks of this place. Gonen got out of his truck and walked around to open the door for Nikki, he hoped that she would be able to stay here and not head back to her mom. She was a great addition to the town in his eyes.

"Thank you" Nikki said as she climbed out of the truck. She could see that other kids her age were in the shop. Nikki had walked inside with Gonen. "Hey Gonen" A female voice called as they walked in. Nikki saw a blond headed blue eyed girl sitting at a table with two other guys. She looked like a cheerleader. "Hey Veda" Gonen said. As he walked towards them. Nikki followed Gonen. "This is Nikki" Gonen said "She is new in town, the girl I told you about" "I figured that much" Veda said "She looked lost" "Its nice to meet you" Nikki said. "Same here" Veda said "This is Aaron and Mitch" "Hi" Nikki said. "Hello" Aaron said, Mitch simply waved. Nikki smiled now and she looked around. Nikki saw an Indian behind the counter and other people all around the room. "This is the coolest place" Nikki said. "Think so huh?" Aaron said. "Yea I do" Nikki said. "You haven't seen much of the town yet" Gonen said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said "so what's next?" "I don't really know" Gonen said "Anything you want to see?" "Are there any other places like this around here?" Nikki asked. "Any other coffee shop?" Gonen asked. "Yea" Nikki said "also is there a library or anything where I can find out about the legends?" "I think there is a bookstore at the edge of town isn't there?" Aaron offered "Now that you mention it yeah there is" Gonen said "Do you want to go there?" "Sure if you don't mind" Nikki said "I would love to get a book on legends." Nikki had the money with her but she wasn't sure how much she exactly had. "Sure" Gonen said "Let's get some food first though"

"Works for me" Nikki said. Nikki was glad to have made friends so easily. "What would you like to eat?" Gonen asked. "Hamburger fries and a soda" Nikki said as she smiled. "Sounds good" Gonen said and he went up to the counter to get it as Veda offered her a seat next to her. Nikki had sat down beside Veda now. Nikki liked being with her new friends and she was glad to have someone be able to show her around. "So what brings you to our sleepy little town?" Veda asked. "I wanted to come and live with my dad" Nikki said "My mom would be moving so much and I didn't want to go." "Interesting" Veda said "So how old are you?" "18" Nikki said "I just graduated a week before I moved." "Cool" Veda said "We are all fresh grads too" "That is cool" Nikki said "how old are all of you?" "Same age as you 18 or 19 depend on when our birthdays are" Veda said smiling. "So how long have you all lived here?" Nikki asked. "I moved here in middle school the rest have been around their whole lives I think" Veda said softly "They know more then I do"

"Was it hard for you to transfer Veda?" Nikki asked. "Kinda" Veda said "But I wasn't coming from too far away so its ok. I just had to get used to being closer to the Indians is all" As if on cue Gonen came back to them with his food and hers. "Thank you" Nikki said "I am grateful for all of this." "Not a problem" Gonen said. It was then that Nikki saw some other folks walk by the store, they didn't enter just walked by all of them pale skinned and with dark hair. Nikki wondered who they were. Veda saw her looking. "Yeah I was interested in them at first too" She said softly "The Salvatores, they don't come in here, ever" "Why is that?" Nikki asked. "I don't really know" Veda said "Gonen do you?" "Eh" Gonen started "Something about their family doesn't get along with the Indians is what I heard" "I wonder why" Nikki said "I think it would be nice to meet them." "Yeah" Veda started sarcastically "That's what I thought too, but they are just..." "Weird" Aaron finished. "Wow" Nikki said "so what makes them weird?" "They are so pale, and they don't let anyone touch them" Veda said "Plus the father always hosts like a blood drive every year and he isn't even a doctor" "That is weird" Nikki said "have any of you tried talking to them?" "Once" Veda said "But the youngest girl stopped me before I even said much of anything" "Shawna" Aaron said. "I wounder if I could talk to them" Nikki said "Are they siblings or just living together?" "I'm not really sure" Veda said "They all share a last name but I don't think they are all related. "I wonder what brings them to this town." Nikki said as she took a bite out of her burger, ate a few fries, and drank her soda.

"They have been here a few years now" Aaron said "But none of them have changed much at all" "Strange" Nikki said "are they the same age as us or younger?" "Same age" Gonen said "I...think" "Do they get along with anyone?" Nikki asked. "Outside their little 'family' not really" Gonen said. "Oh" Nikki said. Nikki had finished her food now and she was glad to have something to eat. "So how far are we from the book store?" Nikki asked not in any hurry. "On down at the end of this street" Gonen said as he also finished up, "We can walk or ride there, its up to you" "Walking is fine" Nikki said. "Alright then" Gonen said "See you guys later" "See you all" Nikki said. The other friends Nikki had found now waved to her as she went "Bye" Veda said. "Your friends are nice" Nikki said. "I think they count as your friends too now" Gonen said smiling as they made their down the street. Nikki could see the Salvatores in the distance. "True" Nikki said as she smiled. The two walked for a little bit longer and Nikki saw the Salvatores turn the corner at the end of the street and then she could see what appeared to be the bookstore that Gonen had talked about. "Wow this bookstore is big" Nikki said as she walked along with Gonen. "Yeah" Gonen said smiling "They have lots of stuff in there" "Nice" Nikki said as they made their way to the store.

"So you said you wanted to get some books on the legends?" Gonen asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Why did I peak your interest so much?" Gonen asked "You into old Indian folktales?" "Not really but it would be nice to know legends" Nikki said "and it just sounds like it would be interesting." "Fair enough" Gonen said opening the door for her. She saw that the store was well decorated and had all sorts of Indian artifacts in it. "Wow" Nikki said as she looked at all the artifacts here. The bookshelves were at the far edge of the store and their was everything from wind chimes to head dresses on the other side. Nikki continued to look around as they were making their way to the bookcases. Again this shop had an Indian behind the counter this one almost seemed their age. Nikki was liking this place and she knew this was perfect for her. Nikki soon came across a book that she thought sounded perfect "Atsugewi legends: The tales of Silver Fox and more" "This sounds perfect" Nikki said. "Buy it then" Gonen said smiling as he admired a dream catcher. "Ok" Nikki said as she reached to get her money to pay for the book. "That will be 9.95" The young man behind the counter said, his voice softer then Nikki thought it would be from his appearance. He had long hair like most Indians she had seen but his bushy brow and face made him look rougher then his voice made him sound.

Nikki pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the guy. The boy smiled and returned her Nickle in change. "You new around here?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I am Nikki Swan and I just moved in with my dad." "I'm Siddharta" He said "You can call me Sid" "Its nice to meet you Sid" Nikki said. "You interested in the legends of our tribe?" He asked as he smiled at the book she held. "Yes very" Nikki said. He smiled again, at her this time. "If anything confuses you just let me know" He said "You can almost always find me here" "I will" Nikki said "and thank you." "Your welcome" Sid said as Gonen looked at her "Ready to head back?" He asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "Thank you Gonen for bringing me here." "Yup" Gonen said as he smiled at her. Nikki smiled and she was glad to know she had friends. Gonen walked with her out of the store "So when are you going to start reading that?" He asked. "Once I get home I guess" Nikki said. "Fair enough" Gonen said as his cell phone went off "Yeah...oh hi mom...yeah I know" He held his other hand to his ear to drown out the sound of the cars going nearby then he covered the mouth piece

"Go on to the den I'll catch up" He said to her. Nikki wondered what was going on. Gonen smiled at her as if to say it was nothing big or that he would tell her later. The Fox Den was just at the end of the street there was no way she could get lost. Gonen just didn't want to walk with the phone in hand distracting him from watching where he was going. "Alright" Nikki said as she headed to the den. As she walked Nikki couldn't help but look across the road and see the Salvatores again. They must have came back to the street when she was in the store. There was five of them. Two boys, two girls, and a smaller girl that Nikki guessed was the youngest of the group, Shawna. Nikki had stopped for a bit and then she began walking back to the den. One of the boys seemed to lock eyes with her. His hair was jet black compared to the other boy who had dark brown hair. He eyed her differently then the rest of the family did. Nikki continued to head to the den as she watched them. Nikki was paying too much attention to them and not to where she was walking and she suddenly heard someone yell. "Watch it!" The voice called. A runaway motorcycle was coming her way as others jumped out of its path. The driver already knocked off. Nikki barely had enough time to say much of anything before she felt someone pick her up, with ease and move her away. She saw a flash of leather, dark eyes, dark hair and she was being sat down on the sidewalk nearby. Stunned.

Nikki wondered what happened and she finally got up the courage. "Thank you" Nikki said softly. Just as she said thank you the man was gone. Without a word. Gonen came over to her though. "Are you alright?" He asked scared. "Yea I am fine now" Nikki said. "What happened?" He asked. "I guess I got distracted by the Salvatores" Nikki said. "The Salvatores?" Gonen asked "Why?" "I don't know why" Nikki said "and they were here just a bit a go." Nikki pointed to where she seen them. The family wasn't there after all they had vanished. Gonen raised an eyebrow "O...K" said "Do you want to get looked at?" "I guess it would be best" Nikki said "I know my dad is going to get on to me." "He is going to be worried about you" Gonen said "I know that much" "I know" Nikki said "that is what I am worried about." "Is that a bad thing?" Gonen asked. "Not really" Nikki said "but he may ground me from going out for a while." "Why would he do that?" Gonen asked "It's not like it's your fault" "It is I wasn't paying attention" Nikki said. "But you don't seem to be hurt" Gonen said. "No I am not" Nikki said. "So I don't think he will be as mad then" Gonen said. "I hope not" Nikki said "but I think it would be best to go ahead and get checked out." "Let's just hope he is in a good mood" Gonen said. "Yea" Nikki said "After he finds out about this I don't know."

They waited until the emts got there and Gonen helped her into the ambulance and they did every test they needed to do as they went to the hospital. Nikki was really worried that her dad would definitely find out and possibly ground her. Soon enough she saw him coming to her from the hospital doors. Nikki seen the worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" He called to her as they brought her out. "Yes I am fine" Nikki said "I was saved by one of the Salvatores." "Really now why is that?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I seen them on my way back to the fox den and then the accident happened and Salvatores were there and they helped me." "Do you feel like you hit your head?" He asked. "No" Nikki said "I didn't hit my head." Nikki then looked around. "My book where is it?" She asked. "I have it right here" Gonen said handing it to her. "Thank you" Nikki said "So when can I go dad?" "You seem to have checked out just fine" He said "As long as you are careful and get home before it is too dark you can go ahead"

"Ok thank you dad" Nikki said "also would you take this book and put it in my room please?" "Sure" Her dad said taking the book. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the title but smiled at his daughter. "You be more careful now ok?" "I will be" Nikki said. Nikki was glad her dad didn't ground her and she wondered what else to do. "Do you want to go back to the others?" Gonen asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said leading her to his truck again. Nikki followed him and she stayed close to him. "You alright?" He asked softly as he helped her into the truck. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said as she was in the truck and buckling up. Gonen then began the drive back to the fox den.

Nikki sat in the car and looked out the window. Again she saw the Salvatores only this time it was just the dark haired boy and young Shawna, they were almost watching her from outside the truck. Nikki did a double take. "Something wrong?" Gonen asked. "I thought I seen two of the Salvatores again" Nikki said. "What are they doing following you?" He asked. "I don't know but it seems like it" Nikki said. Gonen didn't say much more as they made it back to the Fox den. Nikki had unbuckled her belt when they got parked. Gonen was already making his way inside the coffee shop. Nikki had gotten out and followed him. The others were still where they had been when Nikki left. Nikki seen their friends and walked over to them. "That took a while" Veda said "Did something happen?" "I almost got hit" Nikki said "and then I went to the hospital to get checked out." "Oh wow" Veda said "Are you ok?"

"Yea I am fine" Nikki said. "Anything else interesting happen while you were out there?" She asked. "One of the Salvatore's saved me" Nikki said. "Interesting" Veda said "Were you able to tell which one?" "The dark haired one I think" Nikki said. "You lucky dog" Veda said "Seems like Ash likes you" "Ash?" Nikki asked. "Ash" Veda said "He is the youngest of the boys, and very cute" "Oh" Nikki said. "Lucky" Veda said playfully smiling at her as she sat back down. Nikki just smiled now. "So what are your plans now?" Veda asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. For some reason Nikki felt that someone or something was watching her as she sat with her friends. Nikki sat and talked with her friends even with the feeling that someone was watching. Veda felt something was up with her new friend "You ok?" She asked. "I just have a feeling someone is watching me" Nikki said. "Do you think its Ash?" Veda asked looking around herself. "Possibly" Nikki said. "You want to go out and look for him?" Veda asked. "Sure" Nikki said.

"I thought you might say that" Veda said smiling and getting up "Let's go" "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and followed Veda. They walked outside and looked around to see if they could see Ash or any of the other Salvatores. "I don't see any of them" Nikki said as she looked around. "Over there" Veda said pointing across the street to some of them. Neither Ash nor Shawna was with them. "I see them" Nikki said "but I don't see Ash or Shawna." "What are you looking for me for?" A young female voice said suddenly. "I was wondering why you guys are watching me" Nikki said "because I thought I seen you and Ash watching me earlier." "I wouldn't know" She said "Did you have an affect on him?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "I must have for him to watch me." "You didn't have an affect on me" Another voice said, deep but not dark, Ash was behind her now. "I was just watching you. "Was it you that saved me?" Nikki asked. "Perhaps" He said simply.

"Thank you" Nikki said "So I don't affect you at all?" "Maybe you do" He said "Maybe you don't, what does it matter?" "It don't" Nikki said "I was just wondering." He just raised an eyebrow and continued to watch her. "I haven't seen you around town before" Shawna said, causing Nikki to turn her attention back to the younger girl. "I just moved here" Nikki said "I am Katherine Nicole Swan but I go by Nikki." "Interesting" Ash said "I guess you already know me huh?" He looked at Veda who chuckled very softly and stayed silent now. "Ash and Shawna am I right?" Nikki asked. "Correct" Shawna said "And your father is a doctor or nurse isn't he?" "He is an EMT" Nikki said. "Good enough" She said "Now why were you watching us without paying attention to where you were going?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess I just got caught by how you all look." Ash raised an eyebrow "And just how do we 'look'" He asked. "Very handsome" Nikki said. "I don't think I would be considered 'handsome'" Shawna said. "You're cute Shawna" Nikki said. "Uh huh" Was Shawna's only response, she acted much older then she seemed to look. "At any rate you have met us" She said "We shouldn't be a mystery to you anymore" "Not now" Nikki said "could you introduce me to the rest of your family?" "That wouldn't be wise" Ash said "I am sure you will see us around town" And with that the two disappeared just as strangely as they had shown up. Nikki was sad that she wouldn't get to meet the rest of the Salvatores. "See what I mean?" Veda asked "Weird" "Yea they are" Nikki said "but they seem friendly enough."

"If you say so" Veda said as she started to walk back into the Fox Den. Nikki followed Veda back into the Fox Den. "So did you find them?" Aaron asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "More like they found us" Veda said softly sitting down. "And they were as creepy as ever" "But they were friendly" Nikki said. "They answered your questions anyway" Veda said "Most of them, I wouldn't exactly call them friendly" "Whatever" Nikki said "What time is it?" "Getting close to 4pm why?" Aaron asked. "Just wondering I can't be out too much after dark" Nikki said. "Ah that's right" Gonen said "Don't worry I will get you home" "Ok Gonen" Nikki said. Gonen smiled "So what happens now?" He asked "Do you want to see more of the town?" "Yes please" Nikki said.

Gonen just smiled again and walked with her towards the door "Let's go then" He said softly. "Ok then" Nikki said "bye." Nikki waved bye to Veda and the rest of their friends. Veda and the others waved back to her. Nikki was glad to be able to get out and explore. Gonen smiled at her, Anything you want to see of our little town?" He asked. "Not really" Nikki said "anywhere is fine with me before I am home before dark." "I could show you my place, or even show you where the Indians keep their huts and stuff" Gonen said. "Your place would be fine" Nikki said "and then you can show me where the Indians keep their huts and stuff." "Cool" Gonen said smiling as he began to drive his truck back to his own house. Nikki smiled at him as he drove. Soon enough they came upon a light blue house with a dark roof and two other cars in front of it within a open garage. "Nice place" Nikki said "it looks like my dad's house but with a dark roof." "Yup" Gonen said "Wanna go inside?" "Sure" Nikki said "So do you live with your parents?" "Yup" Gonen said. "Wow I guess we have something in common" Nikki said "are we ready to go inside?" "Yup" Gonen said and he led her to the door. Nikki followed and she was glad to be able to meet a friend's parents. Gonen led her inside and to Nikki's surprise she didn't see anyone. "Where is everyone?" Nikki asked. "They are at work" Gonen said softly. "Oh" Nikki said. "Sorry" Gonen said "Did you expect them to be here?" "Yea I seen two cars in the garage" Nikki said "I thought they were your parents' cars." Nikki was hoping to be able to meet his parents before she had to go home.

"Yeah sorry about that" Gonen said "That's the junk cars" "Oh ok" Nikki said. "Do you use the junk cars for parts?" "My dad tries to fix them up" Gonen said "He works as a mechanic" "Oh wow" Nikki said "What does your mom do?" "Park ranger" Gonen said "She usually stays around the huts for the Indians and keeps track of the things that goes on there it's how I can get in so easily." "Oh cool" Nikki said "It sounds like it would be fun to be a park ranger." "It's dangerous work though" Gonen said "At least that's what she tells me." "It still sounds fun" Nikki said "What kind of animals live around here?" "Everything from bears, wolves, the little animals, just about any North American animal you can think of" He said. "That is cool" Nikki said "Do panthers live around here?"

"Not that I know of" Gonen asked "Unless you count the puma kind" "Ok" Nikki said "so do we want to go see the Indian huts before it gets dark?" "Yup" Gonen said moving back towards his truck "You might even meet my mom there" "Alright" Nikki said as she followed him to the truck. Gonen got inside and waited for her to get in and buckle up. Nikki got in and buckled up now. It wasn't that long of a drive before Nikki could see the small huts along the road. "Oh wow those are nice" Nikki said "but I wonder how the Indians keep warm." "The same way they always have" Gonen said "Fur coats." "Oh" Nikki said as she continued to look out the window. Soon enough they parked and Gonen went around to get her out of a car. Nikki was unbuckled and she waited for him. "You ready to head in?" Gonen asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she was out of the truck now. Gonen led her to the gate that would lead inside and she could see many Indians walking around, all in the traditional garb of the tribe. Nikki was happy to see Indians. "This is nice and quiet" Nikki said as she looked around. "It always is" Gonen said "A nice switch from the hustle of town."

"Yes it is" Nikki said "its so relaxing." "Do you want to try to find my mom or talk to some of the locals?" Gonen asked. "Your mom first" Nikki said "if that is ok with you." "Sure" Gonen said "If we can find her" "Ok" Nikki said as she followed Gonen. They walked around for a little while and soon found her around what appeared to be the chief of the village. "She looks busy" Nikki said. "So what do you suggest?" Gonen asked. "I can just walk around a little more" Nikki said "or we can just wait on your mom." "Either way" Gonen said "But I have to keep watch of you in here" "That is fine" Nikki said "I completely understand." Nikki could see the females sewing clothes and the males making weapons still. One of the ones making clothes seemed fairly young, almost Nikki's age. Nikki wanted to watch the girl. "Interesting to see how they sew isn't it?" Gonen asked. "Yes it is" Nikki said. Nikki continued to watch. The girl looked up at her as she finished and smiled. Nikki smiled at her too. "You can talk to her if you like" Gonen said softly. "I don't know where to start" Nikki said softly. "How about your name?" Gonen asked smiling "The worst that can happen is she doesn't know English yet" "Ok" Nikki said as she walked over to the girl. "Hello my name is Nikki Swan" Nikki said "that is very nice sewing." The girl just looked up at her "Thank you" She said in a soft voice.

"Your welcome" Nikki said "How long did it take for you to learn?" The girl held up her fingers to show two and then spoke again "Years" She said. "Wow" Nikki said "Was it hard at first?" The girl just nodded softly and watched Nikki now. "It was nice talking to you" Nikki said. The girl nodded again and smiled before getting back to her sewing. Nikki looked at Gonen "We ready to go walking some more?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Gonen said looking towards his mom "I think she is ready to talk now" "Ok lets go meet her" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and led the way to his mom. "Hey mom" He called. Nikki smiled as she walked along with Gonen. Nikki was happy to be in such a peaceful place. "Hello Gonen" His mom called "And who is your new friend?" "I am Nikki Swan" Nikki said "its nice to meet you." "Such a sweet sounding girl" She said smiling as she shook Nikki's hand "You new in town?"

"Yes I am" Nikki said "I just moved in with my dad." "Alright then" She said "And how did you come to meet my little Gonen?" "I met him at the bus stop" Nikki said. "Bus stop?" Gonen's mom looked at him. "Yeah um," Gonen started "I kind of saw her all alone and looking lost so I decided to help her out" "Uh huh" She said smiling as she played with her young boy's hair "Always the one to find strays huh?" She said teasingly. Nikki had to laugh a little. "So what made you guys decide to come here?" She asked. "I wanted to see the town" Nikki said. "Well she wanted to meet some of the Indians too" Gonen said "She even bought an Indian Legends book" Nikki had smiled since she knew it was true.

"So you like Indians huh?" She asked. "Yes" Nikki said "its interesting to see how they work." "True enough" She said "Part of the reason I became a Ranger" "Is it hard to be a ranger?" Nikki asked. "Dangerous more then hard" She said. "Oh" Nikki said "so what all do you do here?" "Keep the peace with the tribe is the main thing" She said "That and make sure that the animals they hunt aren't endangered" "That sounds interesting" Nikki said "If I wanted to know what animals were endangered how would I do that?" "Look at my chart here" She said smiling as she handed her the clipboard. Nikki studied the chart. "Wow" Nikki said "it seems that there are a lot of animals endangered." Nikki then wondered if there was a way she could help keep the animals from being endangered. "What can I do to keep the animals from extinction?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing really" She said "At least not directly" "Ok" Nikki said "how long have you been working here?" Nikki handed the clipboard back to Gonen's mom. "About six years" She said "After I graduated from college to be able to do it" Nikki was learning a lot. "That is quite impressive" Nikki said "I just graduated from high school." "Gonen did too" She said smiling. Nikki smiled now. "Do you have to learn different languages to talk to the Indians?" Nikki asked. "Their languages at times" She said. "How many tribes are here?" Nikki asked as she looked around. "Just this one" She said. "Cool" Nikki said "it was nice meeting you." Nikki looked at Gonen "I guess we need to get me home" Nikki said. "Probably a good idea" Gonen said "It's getting dark" "Yea it is" Nikki said "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Clark." "I will see you again eventually" She said smiling as they walked away. Nikki smiled and waved good bye and then followed Gonen. "I guess I will just drive you back home" Gonen said as he made it back to his car. "Yes" Nikki said "I was having a good time too but I have to obey my dad until I get my own place."

"Right" Gonen said smiling. Nikki followed Gonen to the truck. Soon enough they made it back to her house. "Thank you for a good time" Nikki said "I had a great time." "Me too" Gonen said "Do you want to meet tomorrow?" "Sure" Nikki said "Where do we go tomorrow?" "We will come up with something" Gonen said smiling "That is if you want to go" "I am up for anything" Nikki said "So what time will you be coming to get me tomorrow?" "Probably about 11 would that work?" He asked. "Yes that will be fine" Nikki said as she climbed out of the truck. "See you later" Gonen said softly "Bye bye" "Bye Bye" Nikki said as she went inside. "Dad I am home" Nikki said. "Did things go alright?" He asked. "Yes it did" Nikki said "I had a good time and Gonen and I are wanting to go back out tomorrow and he said he would be here at eleven o clock. Is that ok with you dad?" "That works just fine" He said softly "I got supper for you"

"Ok thank you dad" Nikki said as she went to eat. The food was a little cold but the microwave was ready to be used. Nikki had put the food in the microwave to warm it up now before she finished eating. Her dad smiled at her, "So what all did you see?" He asked. "I went to the coffee shop,the bookstore and the Indian reservation" Nikki said "He also took me to see his house and I met his mom at the reservation." "That's cool" Her dad said "Your book is up inside your room" "Thanks dad for bringing it home" Nikki said. Nikki then got her food out of the microwave and she started eating again. "I hope you have fun living here" Her dad said softly "Do you want to go find a job sometime?" "I would love to go and find one" Nikki said "And I think I will." Nikki then took a bite out of her food. After she finished eating she washed her plate and put it away. "I met a couple of the Salvatores" Nikki said.

"Did you actually talk to them?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "The two that I met was Shawna and Ash Salvatore and they were really nice and I think Ash has a thing for me because it seems that when I almost got hit Ash saved me or at least I think it was him." "They were nice?" He asked "What makes you say that?" "They just were" Nikki said "Shawna had a sweet voice and Ash he seemed calm and brave and his voice was like velvet." "Sounds like you like him as much as he likes you" Her dad said smiling. "I do but I also seem to like Gonen" Nikki said "I don't know what to do." "What do you mean?" Her dad asked "You don't have to worry about being close to either of them just yet" "I guess so" Nikki said "I guess I am going to go and read a bit and then get some sleep Night dad." "Night honey" Her dad said smiling "Sleep well" "I will" Nikki said as she went to her room to change clothes, brush her teeth, read, and then sleep. As she slept Nikki started to toss and turn before she felt herself being watched again. Ash was there in a dream then when she woke up quickly, he vanished. Nikki tried to figure out why this happened but she couldn't come up with anything so she laid back down and tried to go back to sleep.

She was able to get back to sleep and eventually morning came and she was going down to breakfast. It was about 9:30 AM when she passed the clock. Nikki went looking for something for breakfast but she noticed her dad was cooking. "Dad you hardly ever cook" Nikki said "What changed?" "I had to learn to cook for myself" He said smiling "Didn't get any meals any other way" "True" Nikki said as she smiled "bacon and eggs right?" "Yup" He said smiling. "I guess you remembered that was always my favorite family breakfast" Nikki said "especially when you, me, and mom lived together." "I did" Her dad said "It was always my favorite too, though I don't make eggs near as good as your mom" "True but you do make good eggs" Nikki said "I am glad to be here though" "Thanks honey" Her dad said "So you heading out soon right?" "Yes I will be" Nikki said as she started eating. She soon finished and went to her room to change clothes and get ready to leave. Her dad smiled and just watched her. Soon Nikki could see Gonen's truck outside her window. Nikki raced down the stairs. "See ya dad" Nikki said as she gave her dad a bye hug and went out the door. "Have fun and be safe" She heard him call to her as Gonen waved for her to get on into the truck. "I will try dad" Nikki called back as she climbed into the truck. "You ready?" Gonen asked. "Yep" Nikki said as she buckled up. "So where you want to go first?" He asked.

"I don't know" Nikki said "maybe the Fox den." "I don't know if you will see the others there though" Gonen said. "Why is that?" Nikki asked. Nikki liked being with her friends and she wondered if everything would be fun today like it was yesterday. "Well for one Aaron doesn't usually get up this early" Gonen said smiling. "Oh" Nikki said "so what do you think would be best to do this early?" "You could always get breakfast there unless you already ate" Gonen said softly. "Yea I ate already my dad made breakfast" Nikki said "and I couldn't pass up my dad's eggs and bacon." "Fair enough" Gonen said smiling "Well if you want we can go by the tribe again" "I want to meet your dad today if we can." Nikki said. "We would have to go to his shop for that" Gonen said. "I am fine with that" Nikki said "That is if you want to." "Alright" Gonen said as he began the drive to his fathers garage. Nikki was glad to be able to get out with Gonen. Nikki wondered if the two of them would ever date or if she would end up with Ash. "Well here we are" Gonen said driving into a very large garage station of sorts. "Wow big garage" Nikki said as she unbuckled and got out of the truck.

"Yeah" Gonen said smiling "He is very proud of it" Nikki just smiled and looked around. "So how long has your dad had this place?" Nikki asked. "I think he has worked here for about three years now" Gonen said walking a bit inside "Hey dad!" He called. At that point a man that looked a little bit like Gonen walked out to meet them. "Hey what are you doing here" He asked "I came to show my new friend around" Gonen said smiling towards Nikki. "Hello Mr. Clark" Nikki said "I am Nikki Swan you have a nice garage here." "Thank you" He said smiling "So you are this Nikki that Gonen has been talking about" "Yes sir" Nikki said"Your quite welcome." "Well I am sure you don't want me to show you around the garage" He said "A girl like you probably isn't interested in cars that much" "I don't mind being shown around the garage" Nikki said "you never know I may just go to college for Automatics. "If you insist" He said smiling as he showed her around the garage. All the different junk cars and old parts. Nikki saw a small silver car in the junk cars that she liked a little bit. "I like that silver car" Nikki said "I wish I could drive though." Nikki wondered what it would take for her to get her licenses because if she could she would go get them now so she could drive. "I could always show you the ropes of driving first and then we could go get it tomorrow" Gonen said "That is if your dad was ok with it."

"I would like that" Nikki said "It would be nice to drive." Nikki was glad someone was willing to teach her to drive. "I think we should ask your dad first though don't you?" Gonen asked. "Yea we better" Nikki said and she also smiled. "Mr. Clark what caught your interest with auto mechanics?" Nikki asked. "Eh many things" He said "But mainly it was because I was always good with my hands and always interested in cars growing up" "How hard is it to learn how to work on cars?" Nikki asked because she was very curious and she was thinking it might be fun working on a car. "Takes a lot of practice and a steady hand" He said softly. "That sounds like it would be fun to learn about" Nikki said "I might keep this as an option." "If you want that is all up to you" He said "Gonen you have an interesting friend" "Yup" Gonen said smiling "I know" Nikki smiled and she kept the option opened for auto mechanics and she was also keeping the option opened for a park ranger as well. Nikki then went over to the silver car for a minute. "Mr. Clark what is wrong with this car?" Nikki asked as she pointed to the silver car. "Needs a new transmission and has other engine problems I think" He said "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering" Nikki said "its a nice looking car." "Once it is fixed and you get your license maybe you could drive it" Gonen's dad said "It seems to suit you" "That would be amazing to have a car like that" Nikki said. "Well if you get your license and I get it fixed we will see about getting it for you" Gonen's dad said smiling. "Thank you" Nikki said "I would be grateful for that." "Well let's go talk to your dad and see what he says" Gonen said "Would he still be home?" "He should be" Nikki said "Thank you for showing me around Mr. Clark." "No problem" Mr. Clark said "Goodbye for now" "Bye for now" Nikki said as she and Gonen headed out. Gonen got back into his truck and began the drive towards the hospital to see if they could catch Nikki's dad before he got too busy.

Nikki was hoping her dad would let her get her licenses to drive. "I hope he lets me go get my licenses" Nikki said. "I am sure he will" Gonen said "You will do just fine" "I hope so" Nikki said "This would be really great if I can get it." Soon enough they made it to the hospital. Nikki had gotten unbuckled as they parked. Gonen smiled at her as they walked on up to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked. "Is my dad Alex Swan in?" Nikki asked. "Should be" She said as she checked and then called his name. Nikki waited with Gonen at the desk. Soon enough her dad came into view "Is something wrong?" He asked. "I wanted to ask you something real quick" Nikki said "Would you be against me getting my licenses?" "To drive?" He asked "That would be great" Nikki was happy now. "Thank you dad" Nikki said "I will try really really hard to get them." "Just be careful out there" He said. "I will dad" Nikki said "I will have a great teacher to make sure." Gonen almost blushed at that but smiled. Nikki smiled at him now. "Dad I will take you where you want once I get my licenses" Nikki said "I guess I will see you at home later." Nikki hugged her dad and gave him a little kiss before she left. Her dad smiled "Be safe and good luck" He said. "I will be dad" Nikki said "and thank you." Nikki left now and went to the truck.

"So you want to learn the ropes of driving first?" Gonen asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said "That would be the best idea." "Think a parking lot will work for that?" Gonen asked. "It should" Nikki said "I hope it won't be hard." "It shouldn't be" Gonen said "With me teaching you" "I am grateful for you doing this" Nikki said "I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you." "You don't have to worry about that" Gonen said "I am happy to do it" "Thanks again for helping me like this" Nikki said "so we want to start now or wait until we are somewhere safer?" They had made it to the parking lot now so Gonen just smiled at her "Let's get things going here" He said "Switch with me" "Ok" Nikki said as she switched sides with him. Gonen had turned the truck all the way off before he swapped with her so now he had her start it back. "Remember to ease into it" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she did what she was told. Soon enough the truck had started again and Gonen showed her where to pull on the switch for to put them into drive. "Now just ease your foot on the gas and we will be ready" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said as she eased her foot to the gas. The truck began to move forward and Nikki didn't have much trouble at all making it go circles around the parking lot. "Wanna try and park now?" Gonen asked.

"Sure" Nikki said "That works for me." Nikki was glad she was making progress. Gonen watched as she made her way towards a parking place. "Remember to keep it lined up right" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she did so. Nikki seemed to have everything down just fine as far as inside the parking lot. "Now we just need to have you study road signs and such and you should be fine" Gonen said smiling. "That sounds a bit hard" Nikki said. Nikki was looking a little worried now. "It won't be" Gonen said "Trust me I thought it would be too, but I did just fine" "Oh ok" Nikki said "I trust you." Nikki calmed down a bit now. "Let's switch back so I can go get you a pamphlet from the local dmv and we can go over it a bit." Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said as she switched back with him. "Do you think I have a chance of getting my licenses first try?" Nikki asked. "You might" Gonen said "But even if you don't that's no reason to not try again" "I understand" Nikki said "I just hope to get them first try." Nikki was keeping her hopes up and she was glad that she was going to be able to do something for herself. Gonen just smiled at her as they made it to the office "Do you want to stay out here while I go get it?" He asked. "That will be fine" Nikki said. Nikki hoped nothing would stop her from reaching her goal. Gonen went on inside leaving Nikki alone for the moment. Nikki had looked out the window as she waited for Gonen.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked suddenly, Ash, he had showed up again. "Just waiting on Gonen" Nikki said "he has been teaching me to drive and he went inside to get me a book so that I can study the signs." "And why do you want to drive?" Ash asked. "I want to drive so that I can go out on my own without having to worry about having someone else take me" Nikki said "I don't want to have to keep asking Gonen to take me around town I can do it myself when I get my licenses." "True enough" Ash said "But why do you want to go out?" "Just to get out of the house sometimes when I am bored" Nikki said "I don't need a real reason to go out." "Did you feel safe and confident behind the wheel?" He asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said "I actually felt free behind the wheel." "That's good" Ash said "But did you feel safe?" "Yes I did" Nikki said "I felt just as safe behind the wheel as I do in the passenger seat." "Fair enough" Ash said and at that moment they saw Gonen coming back and just as took a second to look towards Gonen, Ash was gone. He is so mysterious Nikki thought to herself. "You ok?" Gonen asked seeing the look in Nikki's eye after seeing Ash again.

"Yea I am fine" Nikki said "I just had another surprise visit from Ash." "What did he want?" Gonen asked. "Just to talk" Nikki said "its no big deal." Gonen didn't really like the look that Nikki got in her eye every time she saw Ash but he wasn't going to say much about it. All the girls at school seemed to have the hots for him even though he seemed cold as ice when they talked to him. Nikki stayed silent now as she studied the signs. "Just go over that today and tonight and you should do fine" Gonen said as he began the drive to the Fox den. "Ok" Nikki said as she continued to study. They seemed to almost fly to the Fox Den as much as Nikki was studying. "You know you can get out of the car" Gonen said smiling. "I know" Nikki said as she unbuckled and climbed out. The two walked on into the Fox Den. Nikki saw that her other friends were there, all except Aaron. Nikki wondered where Aaron was. "Aaron is still asleep the lazy bum" Veda said noticing her concern. "Its almost Noon" Nikki said "Why would he be sleeping this late?"

"He always has in the summer time" Veda said. "Oh wow" Nikki said "What time does he get up then in the summer?" "About 1:30 or 2" Veda said "He will be here by three at least" "Gee" Nikki said "I guess I can understand." "Yeah he tends to be a night owl" Veda said "Playing games or on the computer anything like that" "He is very strange" Nikki said as she put the book away for now. "That's just the way he has always been" Gonen said "For as long as I have known him" "So what are we going to do?" Nikki asked as she pulled up a menu to look at. "First you can get you some lunch and then after Aaron gets here we can head to the park if you like" Veda said. "Sounds good to me" Nikki said as she looked to see what she wanted. The lunch menu wasn't that much different then what she had normally seen. Hamburgers, fries, even pizza was available. "I think I will settle for a small salad with ranch dressing and berry cobbler" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said smiling as he went to place their orders.

Nikki pulled out her book again and started studying. It didn't take Gonen long before he had the food to them. Nikki saw it placed on the table as she kept reading. Nikki had put the book down for a while and started eating. "Studying hard?" Veda asked. "Yes I want to make sure I have it just right to get my license" Nikki said "I don't think I have studied this hard when I was in school." "I hope that you get it then" Veda said smiling. "I hope so too" Nikki said "It would be nice to drive myself once in a while." "You would just have to get a car" Veda said as she ate her own meal. "Well I have one in mind" Nikki said. "Do you?" Veda asked "And what car is that?" "Its a Silver car that I seen in Mr. Clark's garage" Nikki said "he said that it needed a new transmission and other things that needed fixing." "His silver Volvo?" Mitch spoke up. "Yea" Nikki said "he said that it would suite me." "Interesting" Veda said smiling "That would be cool to see anyone drive" "So is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked as she finished her salad and berry cobbler.

"No one said it was" Gonen said. "I was just asking" Nikki said. Nikki then pulled out her money to pay for her lunch. Soon everyone else did the same thing just as Aaron was finally coming in. Nikki just smiled now and all she could thank about was the Silver Volvo. "Darn everyone finished eating before I got here again" Aaron said. "Sorry Aaron" Nikki said. Nikki just smiled and she was glad to see her friends.

Aaron got his food and began to eat. He didn't want them all to stay there bored too long. "So how are you doing today?" Nikki asked Aaron. "I am doing good" Aaron said "What have you been up to?" "Nothing much but studying" Nikki said "I am going to try and get my license." "That's cool" Aaron said "Who is helping you learn?" "Gonen" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Aaron said "He is a pretty good driver" "Yes he is" Nikki said smiling. Aaron was soon done eating "We ready to go to the park today?" He asked. "Yes we are" Nikki said "Is everyone else ready?" "Yup" Gonen said "Let's go" Nikki had picked up her book and got up and walked with Gonen to the truck. Gonen smiled and went into the truck to start the drive to the park. "I didn't show you the park before did I?" He asked. "No" Nikki said "I guess it would be fun to relax a while." "There is a track there if you want to walk around" Gonen said. "That would be fine" Nikki said "walking sounds fun." "That's what we usually do for at least a little bit" Gonen said smiling "We walk around and chat" "Sounds good" Nikki said as she laid the book down on the seat of the truck.

Once there Nikki saw that Mitch and Veda had actually rode together. And everyone was making their way through the gate. Nikki had unbuckled and gotten out of the truck and walked through the gate. Nikki could feel Ash watching her again. Nikki wondered why Ash would follow her. She just walked around the track ignoring her feelings for Ash right now. "Is something wrong?" Gonen asked softly feeling that something was bothering her. "I think Ash is here" Nikki said softly. Gonen just looked around to see if he could spot him. "I wish he didn't do that" He said softly almost in a whisper now, "Why doesn't he just come and talk to you?" "I think he is just trying to make sure nothing happens to me" Nikki said "I don't think he wants to talk to me when anyone is around."

"Makes me almost think he's a stalker" Veda said almost jokingly. Nikki laughed at that. "Yea it does" Nikki said picking back. "At least he isn't close enough to hear anything we say about him" Aaron pointed out. "True" Nikki said "but he does have the right idea of protecting me just like you all do." "We just all feel that you need it" Gonen said smiling. "I know and I understand" Nikki said. "But I also know that a girl sometimes needs to learn things on her own" Veda added smiling. "Like what?" Nikki asked Veda. "How to deal with certain things" Veda said "And she needs her own privacy too" "True" Nikki said "So what do we do while we are here other than walk the track?" "Sometimes we sit in the swings to rest and have a little bit of fun" Veda said "Though other times the boys will decide on surprising me with something annoying, sand down my shirt, or spin me around quicker then I plan. I tend to get wrapped up in something and lose focus with what is around me" "Oh wow" Nikki said "nothing but big jokers." "Yup" Gonen said smiling "Its hard for one girl to handle three boys" Veda added "I don't know why I didn't think about adding another to the group sooner" "I wish I could have been here sooner" Nikki said. "It's alright" Veda said "You're here now, and you can help keep watch" "Yea I guess so" Nikki said as she headed for the swings.

"Do you want me to push you?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she held on and let Gonen push her. Gonen started off slow to make sure she was comfortable with how he was pushing her. Nikki smiled as he pushed her without any problems. "You want to go higher or stay at this speed?" Gonen asked. Nikki wasn't really going high or fast at all. "A little higher is fine" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and did that for her. He was glad that he was able to spend time with her like this, he really did like her though he didn't know how to say it exactly. He had never really been good with romantic words. Nikki smiled as he did this and she was having fun. Gonen liked that smile but he soon had to stop because his arms were getting tired. "I am fine just sitting on the swing" Nikki said "you don't have to push anymore right now." "Fair enough" Gonen said smiling at her. Nikki just sat on the swing now. "I am glad you brought me here" Nikki said "this is the best fun I have had." "Your welcome" Gonen said "Are you glad you moved down here?" "Yes I am" Nikki said "I have more fun here than I would anywhere else." "I guess it's a good thing that your dad wasn't able to get to you then isn't it?" Gonen asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said "I don't think I would have made friends as quickly anywhere else." "And you did that without much needed help from me" Gonen said "You are a very sweet person"

"Thank you" Nikki said "and I guess I get that from my mom." "Is she a nice person too?" Gonen asked. "Yes she is" Nikki said. Gonen smiled "Let's go back to the others" He said softly. "Fine with me" Nikki said. As the two started walking Nikki's cell started ringing. "I wonder who that could be" Nikki said pulling out her phone and answering it. "Hello" Nikki said. "Hey honey" Her mom said from the other side "How are you doing?" "Hey Mom" Nikki said "I am doing fine how is everything with you?" "Everything is good" Her mom said "Did anything interesting happen with you and your dad?" Nikki told her mom about what happened when she first got here and how she met some new friends and about the book she bought and about the accident she almost had. "At least your ok" She said softly "And I am sure of it since your dad is a full emt now" "Yea I am trying my best to stay out of trouble" Nikki said "Mom I am also working on getting my license with the help of my friend Gonen and his dad also said that once I get them and he gets the silver Volvo fixed that I could have it." "Wow looks like things are working out good for you" She said. "Yes they are" Nikki said "Mom I miss you and I hope you will come visit."

"I don't know if that will ever happen honey" Her mom said "But I can tell you that I will try" "Its fine if you don't" Nikki said "all I am asking is for you to try." "Don't worry honey" She said "I will give it my all" "Ok mom" Nikki said "I love you and I will talk to you later bye mom." "Bye sweet heart and be safe ok?" She said. "I will mom" Nikki said as she hung up. "What was that all about?" Gonen asked softly. "Just my mom wanting to see how I was doing" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Gonen said as they had now finally made it back to the others. Nikki wondered why the guys weren't picking on them now but she was liking not being picked on. "The guys are behaving this time" Veda said smiling. "Yea they are" Nikki said "I wonder why that is?" "Probably because they don't want to disrespect you" Veda said "At least not yet" "That might be it" Nikki said "but you know maybe we can get them?" "What's the plan?" Veda asked moving Nikki farther away from the others to discuss it. "Is there any ice around here?" Nikki asked softly. "Um..." Veda looked around "Not really why?" "What about any water?" Nikki asked "we can throw the water on them or dump it down their back." "True but how would we surprise them?" Veda asked "They already expect something because of what we are doing now" "I don't know" Nikki said "do you have any ideas that we can do?" "One of us could distract them" Veda said. "I could try to" Nikki said "and you can get what we need ." "Sounds like a plan" Veda said smiling "When do we try it?"

"Now if we can" Nikki said as she went to distract the guys while Veda got what they needed. "What do you guys got going on?" Gonen asked as Nikki saw Veda run off to get bottles of water. "Nothing" Nikki said innocently, "Why would we do anything right now?" "You were talking about something" Aaron pointed out. "So what we were just talking" Nikki said "Its nothing to worry about." "Then where is she going?" Gonen asked as he watched Veda get farther away. "She is going to the bathroom" Nikki said. Nikki could see that she was coming out now and that she would have to turn the boys attention away from Veda for a bit. "Guys how about we go for a jog on the track for a bit until Veda gets back" Nikki said. "Why would you want to do that?" Gonen asked though he didn't mind doing it. "Just something to do" Nikki said "Unless you have a better idea." "Nope I guess we can run" Gonen said as he turned away from Veda who was slowly making her way back, hiding her bottles of water. Nikki started running now. The others followed and they went around a few times before Veda had made it all the way back to where they were. She hid the bottles behind their bags. Nikki made it to Veda now. "Did you get everything we need?" Nikki asked softly.

Veda nodded smiling as the boys were coming back up to them. "Where is it?" Nikki asked as soft as possible. "Over here" Veda said pointing to where she had it hid on the picnic table. "Ok cool" Nikki said as she went over to the table. "Now what is going on?" Gonen asked moving to the table himself. He still couldn't see the bottles, Veda kept them blocked from his view. "Nothing" Veda said quickly. "Yea nothing" Nikki said. Gonen just raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Nikki looked at Veda now seeing if she had any ideas. Veda smiled "You know what" She said getting away from the table a bit as she turned Gonen's face from the table and from Nikki. "What?" Gonen asked as he turned to follow her. Nikki grabbed a bottle now and left it closed and pretended to drink it. "Water?" Gonen asked, turning back to Nikki "What for?" "To drink" Nikki said "What else would it be for?" Nikki then looked at Veda and gave her a nod. "Yup" Veda said smiling "Can't really use water for much else." Nikki then opened the bottle and drank a bit before she got behind Gonen and poured a little water on him. "Hey! What was that for?" Gonen asked loudly jumping a good foot of the ground. Nikki laughed at that. "Because I could" she said as she continued to laugh. "Well fine then" Gonen said quickly grabbing a bottle and splashing her with it. Nikki splashed water back on him. Before long everyone was into it and splashing water on everyone else.

Nikki was soaked by the time the bottles were emptied. "Well that was fun" Veda said smiling as she shook the water out of her hair. "Yes it was" Nikki said as she shook off. "What brought that idea out anyway?" Gonen asked. "Just wanted to do something fun" Nikki said "Plus Veda told me that you guys like playing jokes on her." "I guess this makes it fair now huh?" Gonen asked. "Yep" Nikki said "so what do we do now?" "Probably be best to head back to the Fox den and you study some more" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said. Nikki was glad that she was dry by the time that they got into the truck. "That was pretty fun huh?" Gonen said smiling. As Nikki noticed Mitch and Veda get in the same car and Aaron get into one alone. "Yea it was fun" Nikki said "and sorry about the water but I figured that if you wasn't going to get us we would get you." "I guess that works" Gonen said smiling as he drove the rest of the way back to the Fox Den. Nikki had her book in hand and was studying now. "Are you looking forward to the test?" Gonen asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "I think I am ready for it any day now." "I was thinking I check with my dad and see how long it would be before that car is fixed and get your license just before he is done with it." Gonen said. "That is fine too" Nikki said "I really appreciate you helping me and everything." "No problem" Gonen said smiling "I am glad to help. You should know that by now" "I know" Nikki said as she continued to study. "So did you get your license first try or did it take you a while?" Nikki asked. "It wasn't easy" Gonen said "Took me three tries I think"

"Wow" Nikki said "at least you got them though." Nikki continued to study and once at the Fox Den Nikki left the book in Gonen's truck. "I think I have had enough studying for now" Nikki said. "That's all up to you" Gonen said smiling again. "You going to get something to eat?" "Yea I should" Nikki said as she looked at the menu to see what she wanted. After a while Nikki found what she wanted. "Berry Cobbler and a soda" Nikki said. "Didn't you get that before?" Gonen asked softly. "So I love the berry cobbler" Nikki said "I am not really all that hungry that is why I am going to settle for something small like that." "Whatever you want" Gonen said smiling "Just want to make sure you don't have a limited menu and whatnot." "I'll try not to have my menu limited" Nikki said "but I know with my dad he will have something big for supper by the time I get home if he is there." "True enough" Gonen said. "So after this are we going to drive back to your dad's garage?" Nikki asked "or are you going to drop me off at home before you go?" "Either one" Gonen said "It doesn't really matter to me" "I don't mind going to your dad's" Nikki said. "We will go see him then" Gonen said softly as he finished up his own meal.

"Thanks" Nikki said "besides I am not ready to go home anyway." Gonen smiled glad that she enjoyed his company and the company of her new friends "I am sure my dad would be ok with seeing you again" He said. "He might" Nikki said. "I think he likes you" Gonen said softly. "I think he does too" Nikki said "so what do we say if he asks about the license." "That your working on it" Gonen said "Which you are" "Ok" Nikki said "do you think your dad would say that we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gonen blushed at the thought but tried to hide it. "Who knows" He said shrugging it off. "Ok sorry I brought it up" Nikki said. "Don't be sorry" Gonen said "It might happen some day, maybe" "Maybe" Nikki said "so when do we want to go and try for my license?" "Probably tomorrow would be the best" Gonen said.

"Ok cool" Nikki said "it would be good." "At any rate..." Gonen said "I am ready to go back to my dad's when you are" "I am ready" Nikki said as she grabbed her stuff. Gonen smiled again and got up to head out with her to the truck. "See you again I guess" Aaron said. "See you all" Nikki said. "Bye bye" Veda said waving. Gonen opened the door to the truck for her before going around to the driver's side. Nikki had climbed inside and buckled up. "You ready?" Gonen asked smiling as he started the truck. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she was smiling. They then began to make their way back to the garage. Nikki smiled as she was riding. Once they had made it back Gonen got out and made his way inside. Nikki followed him inside. "Hello again" Gonen's dad called when he saw them. "Hello Mr. Clark" Nikki said as she went inside. "So how are things going?" Mr. Clark asked Nikki, "Do you like staying here?" "Things are going good" Nikki said "yes I do."

"That's good to hear" He said "You working hard to get that license right?" "Of course" Nikki said "We are hopefully going to and try for them tomorrow." "Alright then" He said "I will be sure to get to work on your car" "Thanks Mr. Clark" Nikki said "I hope to get the license first shot." "You may" He said "And you may not, either way don't get discouraged" "I'll try not to" Nikki said. "If you do" Gonen said "I will help you through it" "I know" Nikki said "I just hope it will be easy." "Just do your best" Gonen said "If that doesn't work you can get better" "True" Nikki said as she then went to look at the Volvo that she liked so much. "And don't worry" Mr. Clark said as they walked with her towards it, "I will do my best to get it fixed as quick as I can" "I appreciate it" Nikki said "And if you don't get it fixed quickly then that's fine I can wait on it." "Until its fixed if you get your license I will let you drive my truck" Gonen said softly. "Thanks Gonen" Nikki said "I can wait on the car if I have to." "I hope that you don't have to" Gonen said smiling "At least not long anyway"

"Yea but I would have to also get a job to pay for the gas and everything" Nikki said "so if I have to I can hold off on the car even when it gets fixed until I can get money to pay for it." "I could help you get a job too if you like" Gonen said. "I would like that" Nikki said "and you know you have done so much I don't know if I will ever repay you." "Don't worry about it" Gonen said "As I have told you before, I am glad to help" "I am really grateful" Nikki said "so what do we want to do next?" "I should probably get you home" Gonen said a little sad about it, "It's starting to get late" "Oh ok" Nikki said sadly. Nikki wanted to spend time with everyone and she didn't want to leave. "Let's get you back" Gonen said gently. "Ok" Nikki said "bye Mr. Clark." "Good bye" Mr. Clark said "And stay safe out there" "We will" Nikki said as she headed to the truck. Gonen started the truck up once they were in and buckled and made his way back to Nikki's house.

Nikki hated leaving her friends. "Thanks for taking me to your dad's garage again" Nikki said "I hope I can get them first shot." Gonen smiled again "Confident aren't you?" He asked. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said "I just want to make my dad proud." "Don't worry" Gonen said "I am sure he is already proud of you for being able to come here" "I guess so" Nikki said "I hope we can have fun again later." "I am sure we will" Gonen said. "I hope so" Nikki said as they pulled up in front of her house. Gonen got out to let her out. "I guess I will see you again tomorrow?" He asked "About the same time?" "Works for me" Nikki said "Do you mind if I hug you?" "I guess you can" Gonen said softly. Nikki hugged him and then went inside. Gonen just watched her go inside before he went back into his truck and left. "So how did things go?" Her dad asked. "It went well" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" He said "I have dinner for you if you're hungry" "I am" Nikki said "Where is it?" "On the kitchen table" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she heated it up. "So what did you talk to Gonen about?" Her dad asked. "I just asked him about hugging him" Nikki said "but other than that nothing really much." "And did he let you?" Her dad asked. "Yes he did" Nikki said as she took her food out and started eating it. "You like this boy don't you?" Her dad asked.

"Yes" Nikki said. "Do you think you will grow even closer to him?" Her dad asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "We never know what the future holds." "What about that Salvatore boy?" Her dad asked. "I like him to" Nikki said "but I don't see him much." Nikki took a bite out of her food now. "He was the one that saved your life right?" Her dad asked. "Yes" Nikki said "but sometimes he's around other times he's not." Nikki continued to eat and talk with her dad. "The Salvatores are a strange sort" He said "I would much prefer you stay with Gonen" "I like them both" Nikki said "but no one knows who I will be with." "Just do what your heart says ok?" Her dad said. "Ok" Nikki said as she finished her food. "I guess you are going to head up to bed?" Her dad asked. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said "night dad." "Good night" Her dad said giving her a kiss before he let her head upstairs. Nikki headed to her room changed clothes brushed her teeth and read the Indian book a bit. "How was your day?" A voice asked after she had began reading, Ash. He was in her room and standing before her bed. "It was fine" Nikki said "So why won't you introduce me to the rest of your family?" "There is no need" He said moving closer "They already know of you" "Still I want to meet them" Nikki said "Please introduce me to all of them."

"No" Ash said simply "Now shouldn't you be more worried about how and why I am in here?" "Yes why are you here?" Nikki asked. "I came to speak to you" Ash said "How did you get so many 'friends' in such a short time?" "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess I am just lucky." "Do you like all of these 'friends'?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I just do" Nikki said. He was almost too close to her now as he spoke "If you want to be close to me you will have to find some time alone" He said almost softly. "I really don't know who I will be with" Nikki said "But I understand." "Now get back to your reading" Ash said and with that he almost seemed to vanish. Nikki started back up on her reading. The night went on and Nikki was getting sleepier. Nikki finished the chapter she was on and she then laid down and went to sleep. The morning soon came and Nikki woke up to her dad calling her for breakfast. "So what happens today?" Her dad asked. "I am going to try and get my license today" Nikki said "hopefully I can get them first try." "Don't get too worked up and try too hard ok?" He said. "Ok dad" Nikki said "I will try hard." "Good luck honey" He said smiling "Do you know when he was coming to get you" "The same time he did yesterday" Nikki said "and thanks dad also have you talked to mom any?" "Not today" He said. "Ok if she calls you can tell her about me trying to get my license" Nikki said "because I know she may call before I get home." "She would probably call your phone" He said "Not the house" "She might" Nikki said "but hopefully she will call the house."

"Why would you want her to call here?" He asked. "So she can talk to you some" Nikki said "plus if I am driving I can't answer my phone." "Either way" Her dad said and then Nikki could hear Gonen pulling up. Nikki finished eating and she went upstairs and brushed her teeth and went back downstairs and grabbed her book. "See you later dad" Nikki said as she hugged him and went out to meet up with Gonen. "Have fun out there" Her dad called as she went to Gonen. "I will dad" Nikki said as she climbed in the truck and buckled up. "You ready to go today?" Gonen asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "You want to study as we make the way there?" Gonen asked. "Yea I am" Nikki said as she began to study. Gonen smiled at her as he made the way to the DMV. Once there he got out of the car and let Nikki into the driver.s side. "I will go get your driver coach." He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she sat in the driver seat. Soon enough Gonen came back with a man with dark hair. Nikki was nervous but she calmed down because she knew all the stuff. "So are we ready?" The instructor asked.

"Yes sir" Nikki said as she buckled up and adjusted her mirrors. The event seemed to go by a lot faster then Nikki would have expected. She did everything from a three point turn to parallel parking, executing all of them perfectly. Soon enough they were coming back up on the DMV parking lot. "Very nice job" The man told her. "Thank you sir" Nikki said as she smiled when they got back. "How did it go?" Gonen asked when she stepped out of the car. "It went really well" Nikki said "I think I will get them today." "I will come back soon with your results" The man said smiling at her as he left. "Ok" Nikki said as she waited for her results. "You seemed to do really well from what I could see" Gonen said softly. "Thanks" Nikki said "I couldn't have done it without you." "Your welcome" Gonen said as the man came back. "Well miss Nikki it seems you have learned well." He said "Here you are" He handed her the papers to say she could get her license. Nikki filled them out and handed it back to the guy. "Now you just need to follow me to get your picture took and you will be ready to go" The man said. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed him into the DMV.

The man led her into the back where she would get her picture made. Nikki continued to follow and she sat down and smiled for her picture. She had only a few more moments before her new license was in her hand. Nikki was proud that she was able to get them. Gonen smiled at her when she showed him. "Well I guess you learn quicker then I do huh?" He said. "I guess so" Nikki said "So can I drive to the Fox Den?" "If you'd like" Gonen said smiling. "Cool" Nikki said as she climbed into the driver seat and waited on Gonen. Gonen smiled again and climbed on into the passenger side. Nikki buckled up adjusted the mirrors and started the truck. Nikki drove to the Fox Den. Gonen was glad that he had helped his new friend and that they were getting so close. Once they made it to the Fox Den he got out and made his way inside. Nikki climbed out and followed him. Again she saw that only Mitch and Veda were there waiting for them. Nikki jumped up and down now. "You seem happy" Veda said smiling "I am guessing you got them?" "Yep" Nikki said "I got them first try." "Cool" Veda said "Congratulations" "So what do you want to get to eat for lunch to celebrate?" Gonen asked. "A bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich" Nikki said "with a coke."

"Alright" Gonen said as he went to get the food for her. "Guess you had a good teacher" Mitch said. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said "also Gonen can we go see your dad and mom when we get done." "Yup" Gonen said smiling "Let my dad know that you got him so he can try to work harder on that Volvo for you" "Ok" Nikki said as she smiled. Gonen then brought his own food and hers over to their table. "Thank you" Nikki said as she began to eat. Gonen did the same. "As always Aaron is taking his own sweet time" Veda said. "Yea he should be here celebrating with us" Nikki said. "He will be here eventually" Gonen said smiling. "He better be" Nikki said"if he isn't I will beat him." "I am sure that he wouldn't like that" Veda said "Too bad we can't call him" "I have a phone" Nikki said. "Yeah but he lives with his mom and she is at work" Gonen said "Plus he doesn't wake up to any thing" "Oh ok" Nikki said. Gonen then finished up his food. Nikki also finished up. "You ready to go?" Gonen asked "Or do you want to wait for Aaron?" "Lets head out for now" Nikki said "who knows when Aaron will be here." "Alright" Gonen said "Do you want to drive?" "Nah not to your dad's garage" Nikki said "I would probably get lost." "Alright" Gonen said smiling. "See you guys in a bit" Nikki said as she smiled and walked out.

As she was going out to the truck Nikki heard and felt her phone ring. "Hello" Nikki said. "Hey honey" Her mom said from the other side. "How are you doing?" "I am doing fine" Nikki said "Guess what I was able to get" "So you got them did you?" She said softly. "Yes I did" Nikki said "I got them first shot and I guess it had to do with all the studying I did." "Could be either that or your teacher" She said. "Could be" Nikki said "I did have a great teacher." Gonen blushed when he heard her say that and they soon made it to the garage. "So mom how are you and Glenn doing?" Nikki asked. "We are doing good" She said. "That's good" Nikki said "so where exactly are you guys at now?" "Same place we have always been" She said "You're the one that moved" "I didn't know mom I figured you did move a bit" Nikki said "I will talk to you later." "Congrats honey" She said "And I guess I will talk to you later" "Bye mom" Nikki said as she closed her phone. Gonen was already getting out of his truck when she hung it up. Nikki climbed out as well. "Hello again" Mr. Clark called.

"Hello Mr. Clark" Nikki said. "So how did things go?" He asked. "I got them first try" Nikki said "I guess it was because I had a great teacher." "Yup" He said smiling to his son. "I guess I will have to get to work on the Volvo." "I guess" Nikki said "I am proud to have Gonen as a friend and my teacher." Gonen seemed happy to hear her say that. "I will get all the things I need and get started on it" Mr. Clark told her. "Thank you Mr. Clark" Nikki said. "So do you guys have any plans?" Mr. Clark asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "Gonen?" "Actually I was thinking of going down to the reservation either today or tomorrow to see the ritual that mom was talking about" Gonen said "I bet she would like that" Mr. Clark said smiling towards Nikki. "That sounds interesting" Nikki said. "So you would like to go?" Gonen asked "I was kind of scared to ask if you wanted to go" "I would love to go" Nikki said "It would be neat to see the ritual." "Alright I will let my mom know tonight and we can go tomorrow sound good?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said "so what do we do mean time?" "I guess we could hang out at the Fox Den" Gonen said "Or maybe the park?" "The Fox Den is fine" Nikki said. "But what will we do there?" Gonen asked. "We can celebrate or if you want we can go to see your mom" Nikki said "its totally up to you." "Let's celebrate with our friends first" Gonen said smiling "I am sure Aaron has got there now" "Lets hope so" Nikki said "I don't think he would be very happy if he missed out on the celebrating." "True enough" Gonen said following her to the truck.

Nikki was glad that she had a reason to celebrate right now. "So what do you want to do to celebrate?" Gonen asked. "Just celebrate that I can drive" Nikki said "other than that I don't know." "I know why you want to celebrate I meant what do you want to do" Gonen said smiling. "I don't really know" Nikki said "I just want to celebrate." Gonen just shook his head and smiled "You're something else you know that?" He asked smiling. "I know" Nikki said "I guess its in my nature." Soon enough they had made it to The Fox Den. Nikki had unbuckled her belt and was ready to celebrate. As she went inside she saw that Aaron had arrived and they were all waiting for her. "Welcome Aaron" Nikki said "It seems to take you forever to get here." "People need to sleep" Aaron said simply as he had started eating. "I am only picking" Nikki said "also look." Nikki showed off her license to Aaron. "Very nice" Aaron said "Congratulations" "Thanks" Nikki said as she looked to see what she wanted to eat. "You better get something special this time" Gonen said smiling. "Ok a virgin strawberry daiquiri and a chicken sandwich" Nikki said "Is that special enough?" "Interesting thing to order in a coffee shop but I am sure they have it" Gonen said "Though that isn't something I would have expected that you like" "Well it was the only thing special enough" Nikki said "but if they don't have the daiquiri then a coke would be fine." "Here you are" The person behind the counter said, they did in fact have the daiquiri. Nikki was glad to have a daiquiri so that she could really celebrate. Gonen got his own meal and returned with her to the table. Nikki was eating her food now and she was glad to be celebrating with her friends.

Because of the time of day Nikki could look outside and see the crowds walking around. And among the crowd was The Salvatores. Nikki continued to stare after the Salvatores. "You ok?" Gonen asked seeing that Nikki was looking outside and not to her friends. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "I just saw the Salvatores is all." Gonen didn't say anything but Nikki could tell that he was a bit worried that she had seen them. "Gonen what is wrong?" Nikki asked "you look a bit worried." "I just don't know what to think about them" Gonen said. "Oh" Nikki said as she ate another bite of her food. Again Nikki couldn't help but look out the window. All the Salvatores were gone now, except for one, Ash. He was watching her. Nikki wondered why Ash was watching her. He almost seemed to beckoning her, calling to her with his eyes. "Would you excuse me for a minute" Nikki said as she got up and paid for her food and then went to see Ash. Gonen watched her leave but didn't follow her. He knew he should but something told him not to. "I see you understood" Ash said simply when he got to her.

"Yea I did" Nikki said "So what is this about?" "You seem to be celebrating in there" He said. "Yea I am" Nikki said "I got my license" "Interesting" He said "First try was it?" "Yep" Nikki said. "What made you want to get it?" He asked. "I wanted to be able to drive if I wanted to get out of the house" Nikki said. "What about your friend?" Ash said indicating with his eyes Gonen who was still in the Fox Den. "He seems happy traveling around with you" "He is" Nikki said "but it also gives me the freedom to leave when I am alone at home." "So you enjoy being independent" He said. "Yea" Nikki said "It is good to be free." "Interesting" He said "How would you feel if someone did something that kept you from being yourself?" "I don't know" Nikki said "Why are you talking about?" "Why do you keep doing what I ask?" Ash asked "How do you feel about me?" "I like you but I also like Gonen" Nikki said. "But why?" He asked "Do you even know?" "I don't know" Nikki said "But I know Gonen has been helping me a lot." "I have done nothing for you" He said "Gonen makes you happier doesn't he?" "You have saved my life" Nikki said "I don't know because I don't hang around you a lot." "And would you like to?" He asked. "Yes I would" Nikki said "if your willing to" "You really shouldn't" He said "I am not the type for anyone to hang out with"

"Then what do you want?" Nikki asked "if you don't want to hang around me?" "I didn't say I didn't want you to hang around me" He said "I said you shouldn't" "Why?" Nikki asked. "I am dangerous" He said "Don't you see how the others feel about me?" "I see" Nikki said "but if your dangerous then why do you risk hanging around me and saving me?" "I have to" He said "I can't stop myself" "Why I am not all that attractive" Nikki said. "I just can't" Ash said "If you are willing to risk everything come with me" "I am willing to come with you" Nikki said. "No matter where we go?" He asked. "No matter where we go" Nikki said. "Then follow me" He said. "Ok sure" Nikki said as she followed Ash. Ash led her to the park just outside of the main section of town. Nikki was glad to finally get to hang out with Ash. "So do you like the park?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "What do you normally do here?" He asked. "I normally swing" Nikki said "or walk around or anything to have fun." "I like walking" He said. "That is fine with me" Nikki said. "So other then me telling you what made you come out her to me?" He asked.

"I guess I wanted to get to know you more" Nikki said. "But no one else does" He said "Why are you so different?" "I don't really know" Nikki said "I guess I like weird things where as everyone else doesn't." "Am I the good kind of weird to you?" He asked. "Yea you are" Nikki said "besides your like the only weird I know about so far." "What attracts you to me?" He asked. "I really don't know" Nikki said "I guess how friendly you are." "You consider me friendly?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said "What else would you be?" "Most other people think of me as strange or intimidating" He said. "I don't" Nikki said "I think your just fine. "Are you sure that it isn't just because I saved you?" He asked. "That could be part of it" Nikki said. "Would you like to know the reason?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. Ash suddenly looked away from her towards town. "I-I will have to tell you some other time..." He said almost as if something or someone was calling him. "Can you meet me tomorrow?" Nikki remembered that she was supposed to go to the reservation with Gonen tomorrow could she really ditch Gonen to speak with Ash. "I don't think so" Nikki said "I told Gonen I would go with him to the reservation tomorrow."

Ash really seemed to be at odds, as if he was making a bad choice. "You need to know as soon as possible" He said "It might change your view of me. I will see you just outside the reservation gates" "Ok" Nikki said "and I am sorry about this." "It's not your fault" Ash said "It's mine" and almost an instant later he was gone. Nikki hoped that she could grasp everything. She seemed alone in the park now, she would have to rejoin her friends back in town. Nikki had walked towards town now hoping to get back to her friends. "Why if it isn't Nikki Swan" A somewhat familiar voice called to her before she made it out of the park. Nikki turned around now and wondered why someone would call out to her. "What did I do now?" Nikki asked. It was Sid, the young Indian man from the book store. His clothing was different then she had seen him in before, more tribal now. "Just wanted to say hi" He said "You haven't done anything wrong that I know of." "I am sorry Sid" Nikki said "You just caught me off guard." "Really now?" He asked smiling, "So how do you like the book?" "It was really great" Nikki said "I am still reading it." "Thats fine" He said smiling again, "So what brings you to the park?" Nikki remembered what Gonen had said about the Indians not liking the Salvatores so she thought it might be best to leave that part of why she was here out.

"I had come out here to explore" Nikki said "Also I don't know if you have heard but I got my license first try." "That's great" Sid said "Congratulations. At least wanting to explore is more relaxing then my reason for coming out" "Thanks" Nikki said "so what brings you out here?" "First, not many people come out here this time of day. Not in a small town like this" He said "And second, I needed to practice without my family watching and critiquing me every second." "Practice what?" Nikki asked. "The Silver Fox dance" He said "It's an Atsugewi ritual dance that has been passed down and done for many years." "It sounds interesting" Nikki said "Could I watch?" "I would rather you not watch me practice" He said with a smile "Kind of defeats the purpose of getting away out here. But you can come and see it if you can find a way to get there, we are doing it tomorrow in the village" Nikki realized that it must have been the Silver Fox dance ritual that Gonen had been talking about. "Oh ok" Nikki said "I guess I will leave you be." "I hope to see you there" Sid said smiling "And by the way I am going to be 'the young warrior' so if you do come keep an eye out" "I will" Nikki said as she began walking again. This time Nikki was able to get back to town and she could see her friends coming out of the Fox Den as she walked up. "What kept you?" Gonen asked "What happened?" "I got stopped by Sid coming out of the park" Nikki said "he was telling me about the Silver Fox dance." "Why did you go to the park?" Gonen asked. "I went with Ash" Nikki said "and then he left and as I was leaving Sid called to me." Gonen didn't like that she had walked off with Ash but he kept that to himself. "Well I should probably get you home" He said "I will have to pick you up pretty early if you want to go to that ritual dance with me" "I guess so" Nikki said "I am sorry for leaving like that but I wanted to find out more about him and his family." "I am not going to stop you from doing what you want" Gonen said as he led her back to the truck. "Ok" Nikki said as she got into the truck and got buckled up.

Gonen was silent as he did the same and started the truck. Nikki looked out the window with nothing to really talk about. "So what time will you be picking me up?" Nikki asked finally. "About 8 am I think" Gonen said simply. "Ok" Nikki said as they pulled up in front of her house. "Have a good night" Gonen said softly watching her start to unbuckle and get out of the truck. "I will try" Nikki said as she climbed out of the truck. Gonen waved to her after she got out of the truck and began to pull out of her driveway. Nikki waved back and she then headed inside. Her dad hadn't got home yet and it was just going on 6 pm. Nikki looked around to find something to fix for supper. The pantry was well stocked, as was the fridge. Nikki could make just about whatever she wanted. Nikki found something easy to make so she started making burgers and potatoes. It didn't take long before everything was done and ready to eat at about 6:30. Her dad still had an hour and a half. Nikki had got her burgers and potatoes and she put her dad's food on the plate and put it in the microwave for now. As she ate alone her mind was free to wander to the three boys that had seemed so interested in her. She wondered why she had three boys after her and she wondered in the end who she would choose. As she thought about them she realized that it was only Gonen she knew that much about. She would have to talk to Sid and Ash to find out more about them if she ever got the chance. She continued to wonder if she would be able to hang out with Sid or Ash. She finished up her own food and looked at the clock and saw that it was just about to hit 7:30. Nikki wondered what to do now because she had a little bit before her dad got home. Nikki could either go upstairs and read or do a little bit of the house work that her dad hadn't got around to. Nikki decided to go ahead and do the house work real quick before her dad got home.

Again time passed quickly as she worked and thought about the boys soon enough she could hear dad pulling up to the house. She stopped what she was doing and she pulled out her dad's food and sat it on the table for him and she then continued to work on what she was doing. Her dad walked in and smelled the food. "Something smells good" He called. "Yea hamburgers and potatoes" Nikki said as she continued to work. "And why are you doing housework?" He asked. "Because I was bored" Nikki said "and I wanted to make sure everything was clean for when you came home." "Well thanks" He said smiling as he started to eat, "Speaking of which have you thought about what you wanted to do for a job?" "Not yet" Nikki said "I guess if nothing else I could go work at the Fox Den since I seem to spend more time there." "Do you know if they are hiring?" He asked. "I don't know yet but I can find out later when I go back over there" Nikki said. "Alright" He said "So any plans for tomorrow?" "Gonen and I are going to see the Indian Ritual tomorrow" Nikki said "other than that I don't know." "Ah yes" He said smiling "I think you will like that" "Have you been to it dad?" Nikki asked. "Yup" He said smiling "Went last year" "That's cool" Nikki said "I bet it was amazing." "It was interesting" He said "I will say that much" "That's cool" Nikki said. "You should probably get upstairs and see if you can't lay down" Her dad said "If I remember correctly that thing starts pretty early" "Ok dad and good night" Nikki said as she headed upstairs and started getting ready for bed.

As she was getting ready she could see that book she had got about the legends sitting on her desk. Nikki went over to her book now. "How did this get here?" Nikki asked "I don't remember leaving it on my desk." Her dad must have moved it during the early hours of the morning before he left. To get it out of her bed. Nikki laid it back on her desk and finished getting ready for bed. Once she was ready for bed and had pulled the covers up she felt herself being watched again. She figured it was Ash so she really didn't worry about it. Something was different about the eyes on her this time. They weren't Ash. Nikki woke up now. "Whose there?" Nikki asked into the darkness. She didn't hear anything in response but a low growl then the feeling of being watched was gone. Nikki calmed down now and she went back to sleep. Soon enough the morning came and Nikki felt her dad gently urging her awake. "What time is it?" Nikki asked. "It's about 7:30" Her dad said softly.

"Ok" Nikki said as she hurried to get ready. "Be sure to get everything now" He said smiling softly as he left her room so she could get ready. "I will try not to forget anything" Nikki said as she hurried. Soon enough Nikki was ready and she could see Gonen's truck out her window. Nikki then grabbed her jacket now and she also grabbed her purse which had her wallet and her license. "You ready?" Gonen called once she was out of the house and heading towards his truck. "Yea I am" Nikki said. "Then lets go I think its about to start" Gonen said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she climbed in and buckled up. Gonen smiled at her and began the drive to the reservation. Nikki pulled out her book to look at it. "I am sorry I was running a little late" Nikki said. "That's fine" Gonen said "No harm done" Nikki just looked at her book now. It didn't take them long to get to the reservation. Nikki put her book into her purse and unbuckled and then climbed out. Gonen smiled and led her into the village again. She saw that alot of the people had gathered around the village center. Nikki was excited to be here and she hoped that she would have a great time. She could see that there was already a small fire pit set up and a large man that Nikki thought could be the village chief was standing near it. "This looks amazing" Nikki said as she continued to look around and follow Gonen. "I thought you might like this place" Gonen said smiling before they saw his mom walking towards them. "Hello Mrs. Clark" Nikki said once she saw her.

"Why hello there" She said smiling "I see that you made it" "I am glad to have made it" Nikki said "My dad had come last year and he said that it was interesting." "Yup I remember that" She said smiling "Now then just come and sit around the fire pit the show is about to start" "Ok" Nikki said as she went and sat by the fire pit. The chief then came up closer to the fire pit with two pouches at his sides. "I see new folks in the crowd" He said smiling as he looked around. Nikki saw that there were both Indians and normal people she had seen around town in the crowd. "For those of you that don't know this is The Silver Fox Dance of Protection. It has been passed down for many centuries and is a storytelling dance and ritual of protection at the same time." Nikki sat and listened. The chief began the story and as he spoke Nikki could see both the little girl she had seen sewing before and Sid coming out from one of the huts and joining the story in dance. "Long ago there was a young warrior he had fought in many great battles and had lived to tell his tales to all who were willing to listen. One day he came upon a small girl in the forest. 'What are you doing here?' he asked her. 'I am hurt' the young girl replied 'Would you be willing to help me back home?' 'Of course' The young warrior said smiling to her, 'where is it that you live?' 'In the mountains to the east' She said 'It is a long journey and I cannot walk.' With that the young warrior took the small girl in her arms and began to carry her to the mountains." On that note Nikki saw Sid actually pick up the little girl and carry her away.

Nikki was excited to see this and she was really enjoying it. "The trip was hard going to the mountains" The chief continued "The warrior had to deal with bears and mountain lions the whole way" Nikki saw other Indian men come out and seem to attack Sid in dance all the while he was still carrying the girl. "The warrior fought hard and never let go of the young girl. He eventually made it to the mountains. 'Where is your home here?' He asked her out of breath. 'Beyond that ridge in a cave' The girl said. 'Do you have a family?' The warrior asked but the girl was silent. They made it over the ridge but instead of a cave he found a sheer cliff. He was confused." With that the chief dropped one of the pouches and a large puff of red smoke came from the fire pit. Nikki was amazed at this and she continued to watch. "With that puff of smoke the girl was gone." The chief said as Nikki saw that the little girl had seemed to vanish in the mist, "In her place was a much older woman but more of a spirit she had the tail and lower body of a fox of silver fur but her upper body was of a human female. Her hair long and the same color as her fur silver.

Nikki saw a woman now standing near the pit in an outfit that made her look like that. Nikki continued to watch in amazement. "The warrior was in awe" The chief said as Sid bowed. "It was the Goddess Silver Fox who stood before him. 'You have helped me' She said to the warrior 'and in return I shall give you a gift. A power." The warrior was speechless with this possibly before him." Nikki saw the woman place her hand over Sid's forehead as the chief dropped the second pouch and another puff of smoke came up. Sid now suddenly stood with a wolf mask on and garb that made it look like he had a tail. "We Atsugewi are all decedent of this warrior and are said in legend to have this power or will of the wolf" The chief said. Nikki loved the Silver Fox Dance of Protection. "We continue this dance" The chief said as Sid and the other dancers began returning to the huts. "In memory of that faithful day our powers began." He then began to make his way back into his own hut. "Of course you know its all legend and folklore." Gonen said smiling, "There is no way they could be wolves like that" "You never know" Nikki said "vampires are real so whose to say werewolves aren't."

"Who ever said vampires are real?" Gonen asked raising an eyebrow in her direction. "I believe they are and considering I believe one person we both know might be one" Nikki said. "You don't mean the Salvatores?" Gonen asked. "Yea I believe so" Nikki said "Ash seems to appear and disappear quickly." "That doesn't make him a vampire he's just quiet and weird" Gonen said "Besides he comes out in the day time and has a refection" "You never know Gonen" Nikki said "I believe that werewolves are real because I had a different set of eyes watching over me last night and I heard a low growl." "Do what?" Gonen asked "Run that by me again? A different set of eyes? Watching you?" "Yes" Nikki said "I laid down and went to sleep and I felt someone watching me but I know it wasn't Ash." "Do you mean to tell me that Ash has watched you sleep before?" Gonen asked. "Yea because I think he is protecting me" Nikki said "and now I seem to have someone else watching as well to protect me at night." "Don't you find that creepy at all?" Gonen asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said "but for some reason I am used to it." Gonen just seemed to eye her strangely now but walked with her to the other parts of the village as Nikki saw Sid coming out of the hut. "Gonen I will be back" Nikki said "Sid can I talk to you?" "Sure" Sid said smiling at her "What's up?" "Something really strange happened last night to me" Nikki said. "Hmm?" He asked seemingly interested "Like what kind of strange?" "Last night while I was sleeping I felt someone or something watching me" Nikki said "and once I woke up I called out whose there but all I heard was a low growl."

"Ok" Sid said softly "So what's weird about it? You had a dream" "It wasn't a dream it was real" Nikki said "could it be possible that I could have a spirit animal?" "Do you have Indian in you?" He asked. "Not that I am aware of" Nikki said. "Well I would doubt you have a spirit animal" He said "At least not one as strong as that but I suppose it is possible" "So if it had indian then it might be possible" Nikki said. "It would depend on what tribe you were from" He said. "Oh ok" Nikki said a little depressed. "But I don't think normal white folks need them" Sid said. "Oh" Nikki said "what if there was something different that attracted it to me?" "Something like what?" Sid asked. "I am not really sure" Nikki said "I guess a power maybe." "What sort of power?" He asked almost curious now as to what she thought it could be. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "Do you think you will ever figure it out?" He asked. "No" Nikki said "it must have been a dream or something." "Whatever you say" Sid said smiling. "I could have made a mistake on it" Nikki said "thanks for talking with me though." Nikki began to walk away now and she was still depressed. "You ok?" Gonen asked seeing her face. "I will be" Nikki said "Sid's right I could have imagined the wolf there." "What wolf?" Gonen asked "You saw a wolf at your house?" "Remember I said I heard a low growl" Nikki said "It was outside my room." "A low growl yes but that doesn't mean wolf" Gonen said "That could have been anything, even the growling sound of a nearby car" "To me it sounded like a wolf growl" Nikki said. "Ok so maybe a dog" Gonen said "Wolves don't come around here. At least not in the open" "Who knows" Nikki said "it could have been my imagination I want to drop it now please." "Fine fine" Gonen said "Sorry to push it. But what happens now?" "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess go to the Fox Den."

"Sounds like a plan" Gonen said smiling as he walked with her towards the gates. Nikki followed him still kinda down in the dumps about not knowing who or what was watching her last night. As they got closer to the gates Nikki felt eyes watching her again, but they were the familiar ones of Ash this time. He had told her he would meet her here. Nikki walked to the gate now and she waited for him. "What are you doing?" Gonen asked already heading for his truck as she stopped. "I will be just a minute" Nikki said "trust me." "O...K" Gonen said moving on to his truck. Nikki waited for Ash now. Ash soon came to her once Gonen was in his truck. "I see you waited for me" He said. "Yea" Nikki said "so what is it you wanted to tell me?" "Do you want to know why I saved you that day?" He asked. "Why?" Nikki asked. "Because you interest me" He said "And seemed to be attracted to me" "I am interested in learning about you and your family" Nikki said. "But you should fear us" He said. "I don't" Nikki said "there is no reason to fear you." "Being different is reason enough for most people" Ash said. "We are all different in our own way" Nikki said "I don't fear you." "I think you should go back with your friend" Ash said "He wants you to return if you really want to 'hang out' with me see if you can't get him to take you home earlier for some reason." "I will try" Nikki said as she headed to the truck and opened up the door and climbed in and buckled up. "Are you ok?" Gonen asked. "Yea" Nikki said "lets go ahead and head to the Fox Den and then you can drop me off." "Drop you off?" Gonen asked. "At home" Nikki said. "Why so early?" Gonen asked. "I want to get a little more rest" Nikki said "since I was up earlier than normal." "I guess I can understand that" Gonen said "Plus you had an exciting day"

"True" Nikki said "do you think our friends would be here?" "Yup they are always hanging around The Fox Den" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said "except maybe Aaron" "Well he's there when he's not sleeping" He said. "Which most of the time he is" Nikki said. "Most of the day time anyway" Gonen said smiling. "Does Aaron ever hide anything from you?" Nikki asked. "Not really why would you ask that?" Gonen asked. "I am just wondering" Nikki said. "You think he is hiding something too?" Gonen asked. "Yea I do" Nikki said "its just a hunch though." "And just what would he be hiding" Gonen asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I just feel he is hiding something." "All you can do is ask him" Gonen said. "Yea but what if I am wrong" Nikki said "I will feel stupid asking." "Well you know you don't have to ask" Gonen said smiling, "Unless you really for some reason suspect it" "I guess I could try asking" Nikki said "but I know I would have to get him alone which might not be easy." "Nah it shouldn't be" Gonen said "Just say you want to ask him something alone, I don't think he'd mind" "Ok" Nikki said "but first I will have to do something before hand." "And that is?" Gonen asked as they parked near The Fox Den. "See if they are hiring" Nikki said. "You wanting a job huh?" Gonen asked smiling. "Yea I do need a job to pay your dad for everything and also for gas for the car" Nikki said. "True enough" Gonen said "Let's hope that works out" "I hope so" Nikki said as she unbuckled her belt. Gonen smiled and walked on inside with her close behind. She saw that all her friends were in fact there. Including Aaron. Nikki walked to the table and sat down first off. Nikki then asked the waitress if they were doing any hiring. "Um I can't be sure but I think we might be" She said softly "I can ask for you"

"I would like that" Nikki said "Thank you." "I will return in a moment then" She said softly "And see if I can't get you an application" "Thank you" Nikki said "Aaron can I talk to you alone for a minute." "Um sure" Aaron said getting up "Something wrong?" "I wanted to ask something and don't get mad at me for asking" Nikki said as she got up and went somewhere away from the table. "Um ok" He said turning his head to the side. He didn't usually get mad at people. "Are you hiding anything from us?" Nikki asked. "No" He said simply "What would I have to hide?" "I was just asking because I had a hunch about something but its fine" Nikki said. Aaron raised an eyebrow "Ok what sort of hunch if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. "I had a wolf or some kind of animal watching over me" Nikki said "And I figured it could have been someone I knew watching over me." "How could a wolf be someone you know?" Aaron asked "You think there is werewolves in town or something?" "Yea" Nikki said "I mean we have vampires here." "O...K" Aaron said starting to me back towards the others. Nikki walked back to the others as well. At about that time the waitress came back with the forms for her to fill out. "Thank you" Nikki said as she started filling them out. "So you going to try and get a job here?" Veda asked. "Try to" Nikki said "so that I can have money to pay for gas and things." "Yup" Veda said "I thought you would do that soon after you got your license" "What's wrong with that?" Nikki asked jokingly. "Nothing" Veda said smiling "You had a good teacher after all" "True" Nikki said as she continued to fill out the papers. Soon enough the papers were done and the waitress had returned to take them back.

Nikki handed them back to her now. "So what happens now?" Veda asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Were you still wanting to go home soon?" Gonen asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I guess it would be good to go now." "If that is what you want to do" Gonen said. "That would be fine with me" Nikki said "I guess I will see you all later." "Alright then" Gonen said getting up. Nikki got up and followed him. Gonen went back to his truck and opened the door for her again. "Thank you" Nikki said as she climbed in and buckled up. "I just wish I knew why you wanted to go home so early" He said. "I told you I was a bit tired" Nikki said "I had a restless night." "As long as you are ok" Gonen said. "I will be fine Gonen" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said, and he was silent as they made their way back to her house. Nikki was really worried about this but she knew that this was the only way to talk to Ash. Soon enough they had made it back to her house. "Thanks Gonen for taking me to the Silver Fox Dance" Nikki said as she began to unbuckle and get out. "Not a problem" Gonen said "Maybe we can do something like that again" "Maybe" Nikki said as she got out. Nikki walked to the porch and waved good bye to him.

Once she was inside she heard Gonen's car start to drive away. Nikki was heading to her room now. Once there she could already feel him watching. "Come on out now please Ash" Nikki said. "Did you sense me?" He asked. "I felt you yes" Nikki said "so what is this about?" "I wanted to see you and at a time when the others wouldn't bother me" He said. "So tell me about you please?" Nikki asked. "First I would like you to answer a question for me" Ash said. "What?" Nikki asked. "Do you have any thoughts about what might be different or dangerous about me?" He asked. "Other than your a..." Nikki said hesitantly. "You don't know anything about me yet" Ash said "But if you would like to take a guess I won't be offended" "A vampire" Nikki said finally. "What makes you say that?" He asked. "The pale skin, always disappearing quickly" Nikki said. "What else could it be?" "And that makes me a vampire?" He asked. "I would think so" Nikki said "at least that is what the legends say a vampire looks like and does." "And how much do you know about vampires?" He asked. "Just what I have read in legends" Nikki said. "What legends?" He asked. "These legends" Nikki said pulling out her book. "So you believe them?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said "to some people legends are not real but to me they are." "You seem so sure about that" He said. "I am" Nikki said "I believe in werewolves too." "Really now?" He asked.

"Yes really" Nikki said. "And what would you do if I was a vampire?" He asked. "I wouldn't be scared" Nikki said turning towards him. "And it wouldn't make you avoid me with the knowledge that you were right?" He asked. "No" Nikki said. "Well you are" He said "Though I am still surprised you don't run" "I am not afraid" Nikki said. "You are very different from the other people I have met" He said. "I guess so" Nikki said. "And I have met many people" He said smiling, it was the first hint of even a sense of humor from the young man. "So what is it like being a vampire?" She asked "and how old are you?" "I stopped counting when I hit my third century" He said softly looking outside "But I know that my father has been around for almost half a millennium" "Oh wow" Nikki said "I would like to meet your family." "You keep telling me that" He said "But I don't know if that would be wise" "Why wouldn't it be wise?" Nikki asked. "We avoid humans if we can" He said "It is too tempting for us, even me" "Oh" Nikki said "so why do you risk meeting me if I am too tempting?" "That's all the more reason for me to come" He said "My mind says to avoid you but my emotions do not" "Oh" Nikki said "What is it like to be a vampire?" "One word." He said "Lonely" "Oh" Nikki said "Was the transformation painful?" "Not really" He said "Not physically anyway." "Oh wow" Nikki said "So what can you tell me about your family?" "Depends on what you want to know" He said. "What brings your family here or have you all lived here a long time?" Nikki asked. "We have been here since we all 'started' high school" He said.

"Oh" Nikki said "how hard is it to adjust to the living style as a vampire?" "It's not that much different really" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she was trying to come up with something else to ask. "Would you like a ride?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright" He said moving closer to her almost ready to pick her up. Nikki was prepared for anything or so she thought. "You should hang on tight" He said as he grabbed her up not too different from how he had saved her and before she knew it she was in a tree beside her bedroom window. Nikki did so. As she held his body tight Nikki could feel just how cold his body was. "Your so cold" Nikki said. "And you are warm" He said. "So where are we going?" Nikki asked still hanging on. "I will at least show you my hang out" He said. The two of them continued to go through the trees. Nikki was almost in shock from his speed. "This is so cool" She said. "So you like it?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "And why is that?" He asked. "It feels like I am flying" Nikki said. "You basically are" He said smiling softly. She was in awe from that smile. "Its fun" Nikki said as she smiled. "I think so too" He said. "So where exactly is your hang out?" Nikki asked. "In the middle of the woods" He said softly. "Oh ok" Nikki said as she continued to hold on. Soon enough they landed back on solid ground and he put her down. Nikki was a little light headed but she figured it was from the speed. "You ok?" He asked gently placing his even colder hands near her shoulders. "Yea just a little light headed" Nikki said. "Here we are" He said showing her a clearing in the forest though there was still a heavy canopy above them to hide them from the sun. Nikki saw that there was a few rocks stacked in strange ways to almost look like a bench. "This place is pretty" Nikki said "just like you." He stopped at that as if wondering why she said it.

"I am amazed at how calming this place is" Nikki said "and at how pretty it is and how handsome it makes you." Nikki was almost sure he would have blushed had it not been for his almost emotionless face. "Thank you" He said dryly as he walked towards the bench. "Your welcome" Nikki said as she went over to the bench with him. "I may be a little rusty carrying on a conversation with a human" He said "I haven't really had a very long in depth one in decades." "Its fine" Nikki said "I might have a hard time talking with a vampire." "I wouldn't...I wouldn't be against just sitting here and watching you" He said as he was trying to control himself, hold something back. "I don't mind" Nikki said as she was amazed by his beauty and everything. "I just wish...that we could stay this close" He said softly pulling himself away from her gaze now. "How could we do that?" Nikki asked. "We can't" He said dryly. "The only way might be if I become one of you" Nikki said. "No" He said quickly "I wouldn't do that to you" "Ok" Nikki said sadly "could this be our special place?" "If you want it to be" He said "But I don't know how you would get here easily without my help" "What I mean is if we need to talk or something" Nikki said "could we come here and talk?" "If it would be easy to do so yes" He said. "Cool" Nikki said "we have our own place also can you turn into bats?" "No" He said simply and then with a smile he added "That's a myth" "Oh ok" Nikki said as she wondered what to talk about now. "So who's company is better mine, the normals, or the Indians?" He asked softly. "All of them" Nikki said "I can't really choose." "Maybe a better question, however stupid, who are you more attracted to?" He asked. "You" Nikki said "Are you attacted to me like Gonen is?" "In a way I am" He said "But it's not the same way he is" "Ok" Nikki said as she got quite now. "You not talking isn't helping" He said gently "Gives me time to think, which isn't good"

"I am sorry I am just out of what to talk about" Nikki said. "And you are still not scared of me?" He asked "Even after all the things I have said, most people would have took those comments and movements as I was wanting to hurt you physically or emotionally" "I don't think I will ever be afraid" Nikki said "when I am with you I am calm and worry free." "You probably don't think I could even hurt you" He said. "That I know you could do if you wanted to" Nikki said. "And yet you stay near me" He said "Even though you know I could hurt you if I wanted to?" "Yes" Nikki said "I really like you and I don't know if I could even go on without you." "Do you like me because you want to become a vampire?" He asked. "I am not sure on that" Nikki said "I just like you because your sweet, kind, gentle, and just down right handsome." "Then why were you so keen on becoming one?" He asked. "I would just want to" Nikki said "you seem to have more power and freedom than I do." "But are you willing to sacrifice your humanity for that?" He asked. "I guess" Nikki said "Really there is nothing great about being human." "How about a normal life" He said "Normal friends, not having to leave every 4 years after a graduation that you constantly repeat." "I guess that would get old" Nikki said "I would just want to do graduation once and be done with it." "Exactly and see you can't do that unless you either wait until you are older or you avoid people altogether" He said "And if you waited then you wouldn't be able to be with me" "I want to be with you" Nikki said "your my whole life now and I am afraid to lose you." "Am I more important then all your friends?" He asked gently. "The whole thing is my friends and you are important" Nikki said "I can't decide on what to do." Nikki then looked down and she looked about ready to cry. "I remember something my biological mother told me years ago" He said "'Follow your heart'" "I don't know if I can" Nikki said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't want to hurt you" He said softly. "My heart trusts all my friends" Nikki said sadly. "And what about me?" He asked. "I trust you" Nikki said "so does my heart." "So what happens now?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I am out of ideas." "Do you want me to take you back home?" He asked. "Yea it would be best" Nikki said "I am glad we got to spend time together." "I am too" He said "And we had a good talk" "Yea we did" Nikki said. "Let's get my drug back to her home" He said. "Why did you call me your drug?" Nikki asked. "Because you make me lose control" He said as he picked her up and made his way through the trees at high speed again. "What kind of drug you thinking?" Nikki asked as he sped along with her on his back. "You have cocaine, heroine, weed, pot and a bunch others." "It's too hard to pick one" He said. "Ok" Nikki said "We will leave it as drugs then." "Exactly" He said making his way up the tree closest to her room now. "Thank you for a great time" Nikki said once she was in her room. "No problem" He said "And just remember I am always around" " I will remember that" Nikki said. And with that he was gone. Nikki had shut her window now and started getting ready for bed because she didn't feel like cooking right now. "I hope dad got him something to eat" Nikki said "because I am not hungry." As if on cue "Nikki you up there?" Her dad called to her. "Yea I am dad" Nikki called back. "You've been so quiet since I got home are you alright?" He asked. "I was gone for a while" Nikki said "but other than that I am fine." "You were gone what do you mean I didn't even see you come in" He said. "I left after I got home" Nikki said "also dad I did put in an application at The Fox Den." "That's great" He said "So they were hiring after all" "Yea they were" Nikki said. "That's good to hear" He said "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Nah I am not hungry" Nikki said "I think I am going to go on to bed." "Probably be a good idea" He said smiling "Good night" "Night dad" Nikki said as she went and brushed her teeth and went to bed. Again as Nikki got ready to lay down she felt those eyes watching her. Nikki stayed calm and she fell asleep immediately because she knew she was safe with Ash watching and her other mysterious friend. The night was almost peaceful had it not been for a dream that she began to have. She was in the woods, the same woods as before, alone. Nikki then began to panic because she was alone. "Nikki..." A voice called suddenly...It was Gonen's. "Gonen!" Nikki called "over here." As Gonen came closer to her she heard a growl not very different from the one she had heard the night before. As she turned to the sound she saw a ravenous overgrown wolf staring her in the face. "Nikki" Gonen called "Come to me" Nikki panicked because she didn't know who to go to. The wolf was snarling at her and didn't seem to like her at all. "Come on Nikki" Gonen urged "That thing could kill you" "Ok" Nikki said as she headed to Gonen. The closer Nikki tried to run to him the farther away he seemed to get. Before long she was far from the wolf but still no closer to him. "Come on Nikki" Gonen kept calling but she wasn't getting anywhere. "I can't do it" Nikki said as she kept trying. "Where are you going?" A new voice called. It was Ash and he was behind her. "Heading towards Gonen" Nikki said "or at least I think so." "Why?" He asked. "I don't really know" Nikki said. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked "No don't" Gonen tried to call to her but when Nikki looked into Ash's eyes Gonen's voice was drowned out. "Yes" Nikki said as she started heading to Ash. "Nikki" Gonen called, his voice quiet now as Nikki almost seemed to walk into Ash's eyes. Nikki walked to Ash. The closer she came to him the more she found herself lost in his eyes, the world seemed to fade away. Nikki couldn't look away from Ash. Before she knew it Nikki found herself before a large almost glass house. Ash holding her. "Is this where you live?" Nikki asked. "Yes" He said simply. "This place is nice" Nikki said "but why are you bringing me here I thought you didn't want me to meet the family?" "I had to get you away" He said. "But why?" Nikki asked.

"Does why even matter?" He asked. "I guess not" Nikki said as she hugged Ash. "Are you willing to come with me anywhere I go?" He asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "Are you scared?" He asked his voice almost a threat. "No" Nikki said "why would I be?" "Because you should" Ash said as his body seemed to shift from the beautiful man to hideous undead beast. "I could kill you right now..." His voice was different now. Nikki then began to panic and she wanted to run. As she began to run away she woke up in a cold sweat in her room and panting. "Just calm down Nikki" She said "it was just a dream." Nikki could still feel something watching her. Nikki did her best to calm down. Nikki saw from her clock that it was just after 3 am. Nikki tried to lay back down and get some more sleep. It took a while but she ended up falling asleep again and the morning soon came. She could feel a little bit of sunlight coming into her room. Nikki got up now. "Why do I always end up having a nightmare?" She asked herself as she was getting dressed. Soon enough she heard a soft knock on her door as she finished up. "Who is it?" Nikki asked. "It's me honey" Her dad called "Do you have any plans today?" "Not that I know of" Nikki said as she went over to open the door. "Ok" He said "I thought if you weren't going to go out with Gonen that we could hang out today" "That would be fine" Nikki said "dad did I ever have nightmares when I was little?" "I think so" He said "Why?" "I had one last night" Nikki said "but its nothing major." "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea I will be" Nikki said. "So you going to come with me then?" He asked smiling. "Sure its not everyday I get to hang out with you" Nikki said. "Ok" He said "First let's get you some breakfast" "Works for me" Nikki said "Dad could we get me a dream catcher please?" "Sure" He said "We will just have to go by the Indian's store to get one" "That's totally fine" Nikki said as she smiled. "So you ready?" He asked. "Yep" Nikki said. Her dad led her downstairs to the scrambled eggs and toast that he had made. "Wow dad it looks great" Nikki said as she sat down to eat. Her dad smiled and just waited for her to be finished up. Nikki had finished eating now. "That was a good breakfast" Nikki said "you seem to be a better cook than me." "I don't think so" He said smiling. "Why do you say that?" Nikki asked getting up and putting her plate in the sink. "Because I liked it when you cooked" He said.

Nikki smiled as her dad said that. "So where are we going to hang out at?" Nikki asked. "I thought I would take you to a few of the stores that sell things I think you might be interested in before I show you my favorite place to get something to eat" He said. "That sounds neat" Nikki said as she ran to grab her purse real quick. "Although I don't know if I will be able to buy you anything" He said softly. "Dad all I really want is the dream catcher" Nikki said as she came back down "you don't have to bye me a lot." Her dad smiled "I know that but this also gives me a way to know what you want for your birthday or Christmas" He said. "True" Nikki said. "So you ready to go then?" He asked. "Yep" Nikki said as she walked with her dad outside. Her dad led her to his car before he got into the drivers side. Nikki looked at her dad. "What is it dad?" Nikki asked. "Just making sure your friends didn't show up to steal you away again today" He said smiling. "Oh ok" Nikki said. Soon enough they were on their way into town. Nikki was glad to be hanging out with her dad. Soon enough they made it to a clothing and shoe store. Nikki didn't mind this at all. Nikki loved to look and shop when she could and with her dad there she felt so much closer to him than she ever did. "I am glad I am able to do this with you now" Her dad said smiling, even though he didn't really know what to look at in a girls clothing store. "I am glad to be with you" Nikki said as she unbuckled and got out. "So what do you see that you like?" Her dad said after they had looked around a while. Nikki looked around and she then found a shirt she liked. "Here is the shirt I like" Nikki said. "I will be sure to remember that" Her dad said. "Ok dad" Nikki said, "Anything else you like?" He asked. "Nothing else clothes wise" Nikki said.

"Let's look at shoes then" "Sure" Nikki said. They walked on to the shoes and Nikki browsed them a bit. Nikki looked and she found her a pair of violet tennis shoes. "I could have about guessed you would go for something like that" Her dad said smiling. She then sat down and tried them on. "Do they fit?" Her dad asked. "Yes they fit perfectly" Nikki said as she took them off. "I think I will get these now" Nikki said. "One day you can get them" She said as she put them back for now. "I will see" He said "Either that or you can after you get that job" "If I get it" Nikki said as she continued to browse. "I am sure you will" Her dad said smiling. "Hopefully I do and then I can buy you things" Nikki said. "Now why would you want to do that?" He asked. "To pay you back on stuff you get me" Nikki said as she laughed. "You have grown more independent since you last saw me haven't you?" He asked. "I guess so" Nikki said. "So do you want to go the Indian shop now?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said "that would be great." Her dad led her back outside and to the Indian store she had went to before to get her book. Again she could see Sid behind the counter, who smiled at her when she walked in. Nikki smiled back at him. "Do you see any you like?" Her dad asked as they looked around. "This one" Nikki said as she held up one that had a lavender coat on it. "Let's go buy it then" Her dad said smiling. "Why hello again" Sid said as she walked up "Hey Sid" Nikki said "Sid this is my dad and dad this is Sid." "Hello there" Her dad said smiling "Hello" Sid said simply "Getting a dream catcher huh?" "Yea" Nikki said. "Having some problems in your dreams or do you just like them?" Sid asked. "Having nightmares now" Nikki said. "That's too bad" Sid said handing her her change "I hope it helps you"

"I hope so too" Nikki said "and thanks." "Yup" Sid said smiling at her again. "You ready to go?" Her dad asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she waved bye to Sid. Sid nodded to her as she began to leave. "So how did you meet Sid?" Her dad asked softly. "I met him when I came to get the book on the legends" Nikki said. "Oh ok so you got that from here then" He said smiling as they got back into the car. "Yea" Nikki said. "So where to now?" Her dad asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "where ever you want to go." "Let's go get some lunch then" Her dad said smiling. "Works for me" Nikki said. Her dad smiled and began the drive to the diner. Soon enough they were done eating and Nikki could see the Salvatores outside the diner, Ash included. Nikki wondered why they would be around. "What's wrong?" Her dad asked noticing his daughter looked troubled. "I seen someone else I knew" Nikki said.

"Who?" His dad asked "Only the older folks come to this part of town as far as I know" "It looked like the Salvatores" Nikki said. "Interesting" He said "Do you want to go see if it was them?" "Nah" Nikki said "I just want to spend time with you." "Oh ok just thought I'd ask" He said "Though I do have to go to work later" "Aw why?" Nikki asked. "There are still people out there that get hurt honey" He said smiling "Though I am glad that I could hang out with you for the first part of the day" "Its fine dad I guess I will have to find something to do while your working" Nikki said. "Do you want me to take you to that Fox Den place or back to the house?" He asked. "The Fox Den is fine" Nikki said. "Alright" He said "I will drop you off there" "Thanks dad" Nikki said. Her dad drove the car to The Fox Den and let her out "I guess I will see you later" He said. "See you dad" Nikki said as she grabbed her dream catcher "Dad how late you working?" "Probably until about 8" He said softly. "Ok" Nikki said "if your working later call me please." "I will" He said smiling "Though you might be home" He added with a smile as he began to drive away. Nikki walked into the Fox Den hoping to see her friends there. She found them all there, including Aaron. Nikki walked over to them. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "Oh hi" Gonen called "I was wondering where you were earlier today" "I hung out with my dad" Nikki said. "Oh" Gonen said "That's fine. So how are you doing?" "I am doing good other than a nightmare I had last night" Nikki said.

"A nightmare?" Veda asked "Are you ok?" "Yea I am fine just scared" Nikki said. "Would you want to tell any of us about it?" Gonen asked. "I guess it wouldn't hurt" Nikki said as she explained her nightmare to them. "Whoa" Veda said "That's crazy" "What you get for believing legends I guess" Aaron said softly "At least you know it could never happen" "Who knows" Nikki said. "So did you eat with your dad?" Gonen asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "So do you want to go hang out in the park?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Well I think we are all ready to go" Gonen said smiling as everyone started to get up. Nikki followed Gonen to his truck. "Veda could I talk to you at the park alone?" Nikki asked. "Sure" Veda said as she got into Mitch's car and they made their way to the park "Are you sure you are ok?" Gonen asked as he began the drive. "Yea" Nikki said "I just want to get advice from a girl." "Alright" Gonen said smiling. Nikki smiled at Gonen. "If it was anything wrong I would most likely tell you" Nikki said "how much work has your dad got done on the Volvo?" "He's getting there" Gonen said smiling, glad to change the subject as they made it to the park. "That's good" Nikki said. Once everyone had got out the boys made their way into the park and Veda walked closer to Nikki. "Veda I don't know what to do" Nikki said "I feel so torn." "What's wrong?" Veda asked. "I am torn between three guys" Nikki said "Gonen, Ash and Sid."

"Ash? As in Ash Salvatore?" Veda asked a bit surprised. "Yea" Nikki said "I like all three but I don't know what to do." "Why would you like Ash?" Veda asked "Or is it that he is interested in you?" "I guess I feel I owe him for saving me" Nikki said. "But is he interested in you?" She asked. "He seems to be" Nikki said "considering he did take me into the woods with him." "Whoa" She said "Thats crazy" "So you see my problem?" Nikki asked. "I can't really say who you should choose" Veda said "I know that Gonen would probably be the safest." "I guess" Nikki said "I guess though that I would have to wait and see what the future holds." "You can tell that Gonen likes you right?" Veda asked. "Yea I can" Nikki said. "I don't know what Ash is like so I don't know what you should do" She said "But isn't Sid one of the Indians?" "Yea he is" Nikki said. "I think you should get to know all of them very well and go from there" She said. "That is a good idea" Nikki said. "And also remember that things will work out in the end if you just believe" Veda said. "Thanks for talking to me" Nikki said "you have helped me." "Have I?" Veda asked, she couldn't see how she could have helped. "You have helped just by talking and listening" Nikki said "And you have given me advice too." "I guess so" She said "So you want to get back to the boys now?" "Yea sure" Nikki said. The two then went on back to the boys who were already at one of the tables. Nikki was glad to have a girl to talk to about boy problems. "So what are we going to do ladies?" Gonen asked. "Not sure" Nikki said. "Wanna go to the swings?" Mitch offered.

"Sure" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and walked with her to the swings. Nikki was glad to have friends that care for her. "Same height as before?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said as he began to push her gently. Nikki was having a great deal of fun. "Do you want to go to the merry-go-round?" Gonen asked. "Yea" Nikki said as she stopped the swing. "Alright" Gonen said "And maybe this time you won't splash me with water when we hang out here" "Hey that was just one time" Nikki said "I don't think it would be as fun a second time." "Maybe I should get you then" Gonen said smiling. "No thanks" Nikki said. "Aww come on" Gonen said "You mean you wouldn't like that?" "No I wouldn't" Nikki said as she started to run to the marry go round. "Alright" Gonen said "I won't do anything then" He then began to spin her gently around it. Nikki was having fun and she didn't want it to end. Gonen loved to see her smile and almost wished they could grow closer but considering how she felt about Ash he didn't think that would happen. Nikki continued to smile and laugh as she was having too much fun. Soon enough he stopped it thinking she was getting to fast. Nikki didn't get bothered by this as she continued to have fun. "Do you want to keep going?" Gonen asked. "Nah this is fine" Nikki said. "Do we even have food?" Gonen asked. "Not that I know of" Nikki said. "We need to get some" Gonen said smiling "I need a snack today" "A snack sounds good" Nikki said. "How about we raid the snack machines?" Mitch offered. "That works" Nikki said. The group then made their way to the food. Nikki was glad they had snack machines around. "So what do you want?" Gonen asked getting his money out. Nikki looked and she seen what she wanted. "Chex mix" Nikki said happily. "Works for me" Gonen said getting some for himself as well. Nikki was surprised someone else liked the chex mix like her.

"What is it?" Gonen asked noticing her look. "I am surprised that someone else likes chex mix" Nikki said. "How do you think they sold so well?" He asked. "True" Nikki said "I am glad to know someone else likes them." Gonen then began to eat his own as the group walked to the tables. Nikki munched on her bag of chex mix happily. "Let's head back to the Fox Den after this" Aaron said. "Sure thing" Nikki said. The group finished eating and made their way back to the cars. Nikki went to Gonen's truck and she climbed inside and buckled up and she grabbed her dream catcher and put it on her lap. "Did you get that with your dad?" Gonen asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "Do you think it will help with your nightmare?" He asked. "I hope so" Nikki said "if not I don't know what to do." "I just wonder why I would be in a nightmare like that" Gonen said remembering how she described it. "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess its because your one of my friends." "But you didn't see any of the others did you?" Gonen asked. "No just you, Ash, and a wolf" Nikki said. "You and your legends" Gonen said "That's why that dream happened you know" "Its possible that I am going a little overboard with the legends" Nikki said. "You think" Gonen said "Though I guess that also means you were thinking about me" "At least I was thinking about you" Nikki said. "Though I don't feel that I am that important enough to think about" Gonen said. "Your important to me" Nikki said "you want to know you were the only one that believed me." "Believed you?" He asked. "Believed that I could get my license" Nikki said. "I don't remember anyone saying you couldn't get it" Gonen said softly as he parked the car near The Fox Den. "I guess I just didn't see it" Nikki said "but I guess everyone did believe me." Gonen just smiled and got out of the truck before going around to let her out.

Nikki had unbuckled and she then laid her dream catcher in the seat as she got out. "I wonder if they will say anything about you getting the job" Gonen said softly. "I don't know" Nikki said. "You still want it right?" Gonen asked. "Of course" Nikki said. They both walked on into The Fox Den and began to sit at the table they always went to. Nikki hoped she could find out whether or not she got the job. As if on cue the waitress came over to her and smiled "I think you have an interview that you can set up for a given day if you want" She said. "Today if we can" Nikki said. "Wow" She said smiling "You mean you don't want a chance to get ready for the interview?" "I am prepared for it now" Nikki said. The waitress just shook her head and smiled "Alright then" she said "Follow me" Nikki followed the waitress. The waitress led her into an office "She wanted it now is that ok?" "Sure" A woman said softly from behind the counter "Awful peculiar though, your not desperate are you?" She said this with a smile on her face, she was joking. "I will admit I am a little desperate" Nikki said "it would be nice to have a job so that I can get what I want without having to ask anyone." The girl smiled "I think everyone is tight right now" She said softly, "That's why we can't afford to hire just anyone." "I understand" Nikki said. "Do you know of anything that you could bring to this business as an employee?" She asked. "Maybe someone that an employee could talk to if they have a problem and maybe happiness" Nikki said. 'You're that type of girl are you?" She asked smiling "The type that oozes happiness?" "Yes ma'am" Nikki said. "Have you ever worked at a place like this before?" She asked. "No ma'am" Nikki said. "You haven't worked at all have you?" She asked. "No ma'am" Nikki said "I have never had a job." "We will see what happens then" She said "Can you learn quickly?" "Yes ma'am" Nikki said "I can learn quickly." "Just keep in touch ok?" She said smiling again. "I will ma'am" Nikki said. The woman smiled and shook Nikki's hand before the waitress led her out.

Nikki followed the waitress back out to the table. "So how did it go?" Gonen asked. "It went well" Nikki said. "Do you think you got the job?" Veda asked. "I got to stay in touch" Nikki said. "That shouldn't be hard" Gonen said smiling "You come here everyday" "True" Nikki said smiling. "So what happens now?" Gonen asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I guess if we can get something to eat." "Might be a good idea" Mitch said. Nikki smiled now as she sat down and looked to see what she wanted. "So what are you getting today" Gonen asked. "Chicken fingers and a baked potato with butter and sour cream" Nikki said "and a mountain dew to drink." "I'll have the same" Gonen said "Though I don't need sour cream" Nikki smiled and she handed her menu to the waitress. Gonen noticed the smile "What?" He asked. "Your doing it again" Nikki said. "Doing what?" Gonen asked. "Getting the same thing" Nikki said. "Is that a problem?" Gonen asked. "No" Nikki said "its fine with me." "Well then" Gonen said with a smile as he began to eat. "Its ok" Nikki said as she started eating. The group finished up their meals. "Do you want me to take you home now?" Gonen asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said softly as he got up to do so. Nikki got up now. "See you all later" Nikki said. "You have a good night Nikki" Mitch called. "I will" Nikki said as she left. Gonen walked with her back to his truck and got in after she did. Nikki was in and she buckled up and held her dream catcher on her lap. "I am glad I got to see you today" Gonen said gently. "I am too" Nikki said "I am glad to know something about you I didn't know."

"What is that?" Gonen asked too lost in her eyes as he got ready to drive away to remember. "That you like chex mix and chicken with a baked potato and butter" Nikki said "but the only difference is I like sour cream and you don't." "Yeah I don't like it so much" He said. Nikki just smiled. "What now?" He asked though he enjoyed her smile. "Its just funny how we have things in common that we never knew about each other" Nikki said. "But its a good thing right?" He asked. "Yea it is" Nikki said "at least it helps us learn about each other." Gonen was a bit unsure of how to word this "Would like to...go out to a movie or something one day?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said"I would love to go to a movie with you." Gonen smiled brightly now. "We would just have to pick where and when" He said. "Yea we would" Nikki said. "I'll see if I can't look something up and let you know" He said as they pulled up to her house. "Ok" Nikki said as she unbuckled and climbed out holding onto her dream catcher. "Do you want me to come get you in the morning?" He asked again his voice gentle. "Sure" Nikki said "I don't have any other plans." "Ok" Gonen said smiling again as he let her go and watched her walk up to her door. Nikki turned and waved before she unlocked the door and walked in. Her dad hadn't got home just yet. Nikki took her dream catcher to her room and then she started cooking supper. She felt someone watching her as she was almost finished from the kitchen window.

Nikki looked up to see if she could spot who was watching but she couldn't see anyone. Nikki had finished the supper of potato soup hoping that her dad would like it. She felt the presence again and she looked up to see what seemed to be a stray dog ransacking a nearby trash can. Nikki wondered what to do because she knew she needed to run the dog off. When she made that thought the dog jerked and just bounded away but just before in disappeared into the trees she could have sworn she saw it grow larger for just a moment. "What the heck was it?" Nikki asked and then she got to thinking "The wolf." Even if it was the wolf how would it have been able to change like that... And at that moment her dad came in. "Hey dad" Nikki said as she got bowls from the cabinet and put the soup in it. "You ok?" Her dad asked seeing how she was looking outside. "I thought I seen a big dog in the trash" Nikki said as she put the bowls of soup on the table "do you want crackers or bread and butter?" "I think I will go with bread and butter" He said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said "how many pieces?" "I am not sure" He said softly "Doesn't matter I guess" "Ok" Nikki said as she made two slices for her dad and took them to him. "Thanks" Her dad said as he began to eat. "Your welcome" Nikki said as she sat down to eat. "So did you have fun with your friends in the later part of the day?" He asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "My day was busy when I got in today" He said softly "I am bushed"

"What all happened?" Nikki asked. "We had quite a few come in today" He said "It was strange too, all the same kind of unexplained injuries" "Like what?" Nikki asked. "It was almost as if animals attacked them" He said "I don't know what kind though" "A wolf maybe?" Nikki asked. "Thats what some of the others said but the wounds were too deep" He said "Wolves aren't strong enough to do that" "But if they were werewolves its possible right?" Nikki asked. Her father was confused by that phrase almost. "They are not real honey" He said "You know that right?" "They may be" Nikki said "you never know." "Maybe to people mentally but physically it just isn't possible" He said softly. "Oh ok" Nikki said "what does others think it not a wolf?" "No one knows really want to think" He said "Its summed up as an unknown animal predator." "Ok" Nikki said as she finished her food. "Don't worry about it honey" He said softly "The people who were hurt were brought in from miles away" "Do you think whatever it is could get close?" Nikki asked as she washed her bowl and spoon. "There is no way not if it was an animal with the power its supposed to have" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she finished with the dishes. "I guess you are going to go to bed now?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said "Night dad." "Good night honey" Her dad said as he went to do the same with his dishes. Nikki then went to her room and she hung up her dream catcher and done everything she done before bed. She suddenly felt something watching her again as she began to climb into the bed. Something familiar but not scary. Nikki stayed calm as she laid down and began falling asleep. It wasn't long before she felt that presense in her room. Near her. Nikki woke up now. "Whose there?" She asked the dark. "Me" A tender voice said. Ash. "Ash what are you doing?" Nikki asked softly. "Watching you" He said softly.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Nikki asked. "That would be" He asked. "Try not to scare me" Nikki said. "If its possible I will" He said gently "Would you like me to leave?" "No your fine staying here" Nikki said. "Why?" He asked simply. "I don't mind you being here" Nikki said "unless you just have to leave." "No I don't" He said. "Ok" Nikki said "have you been hearing what is going on?" "What?" He asked. "My dad told me that the hospital has been getting patients in there that have very strange wounds" Nikki said. "What sort of wounds?" He asked curious now. Nikki told him what her dad told her. "Strange" He said looking outside now. "He said they were too deep for just regular wolves" Nikki said "What are you thinking?" "Nothing" He said turning back to her. "Are you sure?" Nikki asked "I am willing to listen." "It would be bad to tell you now" He said. "When can you tell me?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure" He said softly "Maybe I should go" "Ash I want to talk to you before you go" Nikki said. "About?" He questioned. "Werewolves" Nikki said "is it possible they exist?" "Your asking a vampire if werewolves exist?" He asked smiling softly. "I want to know from you" Nikki said "My dad said they don't." "I can't really say much about what I know about such creatures" He said. "Ok" Nikki said as she laid back down now. "Are you ok with me leaving?" He asked. Nikki finally told him about her dream she had before he left. "Interesting" Was all he said. "Thank you for visiting" Nikki said as she fell asleep. Ash was there a moment more as she fell asleep and then he left. Nikki slept peacefully. Soon enough morning came. Nikki had awaken and she ran and got dressed. Outside her window she could see Gonen's car waiting. Nikki ran down the stairs now. "Why hello" Gonen said smiling at her bit of a rush. "Late for something?" "No" Nikki said "I was just trying to get down here." "How are you doing this morning?" He asked. "I am fine" Nikki said "I slept peacefully last night." "No bad dreams this time?" He asked. "Nope none" Nikki said "have you been listening to the news Gonen?" "You mean the attacks?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said.

"Yeah I have heard about them" He said. "Dad told me about them last night" Nikki said "he said they are not sure what is doing it but I have a feeling I know what it is." "Really?" Gonen asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I have a feeling its werewolves." Gonen didn't say anything to that but walked with her towards the kitchen where her dad was finishing up breakfast. "Dad breakfast smells amazing again" Nikki said "Gonen would you like to stay for breakfast?" "That was the idea" He said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she pulled out another chair for Gonen. Gonen smiled and sat down as her dad got the plates set. Omelets this time. Nikki smiled at this as she liked omelets. Gonen smiled as well happy that she was happy and that he was spending time with her. Nikki sat down and got ready to eat. Again Gonen smiled at her as he began to eat as well' Nikki was eating her food now and she loved it. "So what are your plans for today?" Her dad asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "Gonen?" "I thought we would go see dad today" Gonen said. "That works" Nikki said "Dad are you going into work today?" "Yup" He said. "Ok" Nikki said "also keep me informed on the attacks please." "If you say so" He said not fully understanding his daughters interest. Nikki had finished eating now. "So we ready?" Nikki asked. "If you are" Gonen said finishing up. Nikki went up to her room and she grabbed her purse and came back down. "Now I am" Nikki said. Gonen smiled again and opened the door for her as he went to his truck. "Thank you" Nikki said as she smiled. Gonen just nodded as he let her in and went on around to his side. Nikki had gotten in and she buckled up. Gonen then started the truck back up so they could head to his dad's garage. Nikki thought about last night as she rode.

"Something on your mind?" Gonen asked. "Just thinking about last night" Nikki said "Nothing major." "So nothing happened last night?" He asked. "Nah" Nikki said. Soon enough they had made it to his dad's garage. Nikki had unbuckled and opened the door. They walked on inside and saw Mr. Clark under the Volvo. Nikki just watched him work on the car. Eventually he came up to them and realized they had came to see him. "Oh hello" He said smiling though covered in grease "How are you?" "Hey" Nikki said "I am fine." "I about got this thing fixed" He said softly. "That is good" Nikki said "I hope it wasn't a whole lot of trouble." "Nah" He said "Not really, I was wanting to do it anyway" "Ok" Nikki said "as long it wasn't a lot of trouble." "Nope not at all" Mr. Clark said. "That is good" Nikki said. He smiled at her, "I will let Gonen know when it is ready and you can come and get it" He said "That is when you get your needed paychecks" "I hope to get the job" Nikki said. "I hope you do too" Gonen said, though he knew in his mind that it would just make him stay at the fox den all day. "It would be very helpful" Nikki said. "And you haven't got a word from them have you?" Gonen asked. "No" Nikki said. "You should in the next couple days I would think" Gonen said "That is if you got it" "I hope so" Nikki said. "What happens now?" Gonen asked "Do you want to head back to The Fox Den" "That works" Nikki said "see you later Mr. Clark." "Bye" He said smiling at them both. "I think my dad likes you" Gonen said softly. "I guess I am just that likable" Nikki said. "I would agree" Gonen said softly and almost shyly. Nikki just smiled at this. Gonen was quiet for a moment before getting to The Fox Den before he got out he spoke up again. "Um...Nikki?" He asked almost blushing. "Yea Gonen" Nikki said. "There is a thing going on." He said softly, "A party of sorts that the Atsugewi Indians had planned. They are inviting the town."

"I will go with you" Nikki said. "That's ok with you?" He asked a bit surprised. "Of course it is" Nikki said "I really have no one else to go with." "Other people could ask you though" Gonen said "Or other things could come up" "Lets hope not" Nikki said "I will go with you." "Thank you" Gonen said gently as he got out of the truck. Nikki unbuckled and climbed out of the truck. "Its no problem" Nikki said. Gonen then walked with her inside The Fox Den. "Will I need to wear anything special?" Nikki asked. "I don't think so" Gonen said "Its not that formal" "Ok" Nikki said "just making sure." "I guess I will pick you up tomorrow around eight in the evening that's when it starts" He said. "Works for me" Nikki said. The two made it to their other friends. Nikki hoped that she would hear something on the job. As if on cue the waitress from the day before came to her. Nikki wondered how they knew she was here. "Are you free today?" The waitress asked. "Yes ma'am" Nikki said. "I do believe we are going to give you a trial run today" The waitress said "That is unless you want to eat something first" "Its fine with me" Nikki said. "Then follow me" The waitress said. "Ok" Nikki said as she followed the waitress. The waitress led her into the back to a room to get a try on uniform. "This was my old one" She said "We will get you one if you stay on" "Ok" Nikki said "what is your name if you don't mind me asking?" "Sarah" She said gently "I hope you stay" "Its nice to meet you Sarah" Nikki said "And I hope to stay." "First of all you need to make sure to smile and be nice to all the customers" She said smiling "No matter what may be happening" "I can do that" Nikki said smiling. "You will have to" She said gently "And trust me it can get hard sometimes" "Ok" Nikki said "I can believe it" "So you ready?" She asked. "Sure" Nikki said.

"Then lets see how you do take the orders to that table over there" She said. "Ok" Nikki said as she did so. She saw that it was a young family waiting for her when she brought them the menus. Nikki smiled and she took their order. That seemed to go well and Nikki was able to return to Sarah. Nikki was happy now. "So how did I do?" Nikki asked. "That seemed to work fine" Sarah said "Let me see what you have wrote for the order. "Ok" Nikki said as she handed the order to Sarah. "Alright then" She said "Let me show you where you put this and then you will make and take their drinks to them" "Ok" Nikki said as she followed. Sarah led her to a counter where their sticky notes for orders would go and placed it up before she led Nikki to the drink machine. Nikki watched and followed every direction. "Alright you should be good to go get them out there" Sarah said "And be careful with that tray" "I will try" Nikki said as she took the drinks out there. Nikki was able to make it to the table without any problems and she put the drinks out for the family. Nikki smiled and she was happy. As she began to make her way back to Sarah she saw Gonen at the same table as always with his own food smiling at her. Nikki smiled now but she paid attention to her job. Once back at Sarah Nikki saw that the family's food was ready on a large tray. Nikki took the tray of food to the family now. It took a bit of effort but she was able to balance it well and make it to the table and hand the food off. If she thought about it, this wouldn't be hard to do during the day. Nikki smiled and she was hoping that she got the job.

"Well the boss is impressed" Sarah said smiling. "So I guess that's good" Nikki said. "Yup" Sarah said "I think you have the job" "Cool" Nikki said as she smiled. Gonen was looking at her and smiling. "So what else do I need to do?" Nikki asked Sarah. "Finish up the day and you should be ok" Sarah said. "Ok" Nikki said as she did so. Gonen was already happy for her. Nikki was happy for herself. The day went smoothly and soon she was ready to head home, Gonen was waiting for her. "Wow what a day" Nikki said. "You ok?" Gonen asked. "Tired but good" Nikki said. "Ready to go home huh?" Gonen said smiling. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she climbed into the truck and buckled up. "Did you get some kind of schedule to know when you work?" Gonen asked. "Not yet" Nikki said "I guess I will find out later also I don't know if I actually got the job this was a trial." "Oh ok" Gonen said "You did a good job though." He then began the drive to Nikki's house. "How can you be sure?" Nikki asked. "I have been in there many times and I didn't see you doing anything wrong" Gonen said. "I will just have to see" Nikki said. Soon enough they had made it back to her house. "Thanks for the confidence"Nikki said "I feel that I can do anything." Gonen smiled and walked out of the truck to open the door for her. Nikki was unbuckled and she climbed out of the truck. "Thanks for everything" Nikki said. "No problem" Gonen said smiling. Nikki smiled as she headed to the house door.

Her dad had just got home when she walked in. "Hey dad" Nikki said. "Hey honey" He said "How did things go today?" "It went well" Nikki said "I had a trail run on the job today." "And how did that turn out?" He asked. "It went well I may have the job" Nikki said "but I think I am going to take a quick bath." "Might be a good idea" Her dad said "Its always a good way to relax, I will get supper ready for you" "Ok thanks dad" Nikki said as she headed to her room and got her stuff for a bath. Her dad smiled and just watched her walk up the stairs before he went on into the kitchen. Nikki headed to the bathroom now to get the water running. She put a little bubble bath in and started getting her clothes off before climbing in. Once in the water she cut it off and relaxed. It was peaceful in the bath and really did help her to relax. Nikki was relaxed now so she let the water out and and climbed out of the tub and got dried off and got dressed and then she headed into her room. Again she felt those same eyes watching her. "Who's there?" Nikki asked. Again no response and the eyes were gone just as Nikki heard her dad call that supper was ready. Nikki went back down stairs now to eat. "You ok?" Her dad asked her noticing that she was preoccupied in thought. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said as she sat down to eat. "Was the bath nice?" He asked trying to make conversation with his daughter. "Yes it was" Nikki said "it was very relaxing." "Is the meal ok?" Her dad asked, he guessed that she didn't have much more to say then he did though he did want to socialize with his daughter all the same. "Yea its delicious" Nikki said. Her dad was silent now as they both finished up their meals. Nikki was glad to have something to eat. "That was a good meal" Nikki said "it seems better than mine."

"I don't think so" Her dad said smiling softly "You are a fine cook" "Thanks" Nikki said "but I know this is good." "Thank you" Her dad said as he got up to put his dishes away. "Your welcome" Nikki said "I am going to my room now." "Alright honey" Her dad said "Sleep well" "Night dad" Nikki said as she went to her room. Once in her room Nikki felt Ash watching her again. "What brings you here?" Nikki asked. "You keep feeling me near don't you?" Ash said gently coming out of the shadows. "Yea I do" Nikki said softly. "Are you doing ok tonight?" He asked. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "I got a trial run for the job." "Job?" He asked "Where at" "The Fox Den" Nikki said "since that is where I hang out most." "Oh ok" Ash said, his expression was hard to read but he didn't really sound excited. "What is wrong?" Nikki asked "did I upset you?" "No" He said firmly and simply. "Ok" Nikki said "so is there anything going on I need to know about?" "Not with me" He said softly "What about you?" "I guess you have heard about the attacks that's been happening" Nikki said as she told Ash what she knew. "Yes" He said "It shouldn't concern you, they are far away after all" "Could they get close?" Nikki asked "and also the only reason I am concerned is because my dad goes and helps." "He doesn't actually leave and help" Ash said "He works at the hospital but I see your point" "I am scared though" Nikki said "I don't know why but I have feelings that they could get close." "Do you sense something?" He asked. "I just have feelings mostly" Nikki said "the only thing I sense is they might be looking for someone." "Why would they be after you?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "but you know its just feeling." "So it is you that you think they are after?" He asked. "Its possible" Nikki said "I don't know."

"You took a bubble bath earlier didn't you?" Ash asked suddenly. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "I can smell it" He said "It's nice" "Thanks" Nikki said "so what do you want to talk about?" "I think you are getting ready for bed no?" He asked. "Yea I was" Nikki said. "Then we don't have to talk about anything do we?" He asked. "I guess so" Nikki said "Good night Ash." "Sleep well" Ash said. Nikki then fell asleep. The night was peaceful this time, it seemed that the dream-catcher was working. Nikki was smiling in her sleep now. Morning soon came again and Nikki could feel the sunlight coming through her window. Nikki had felt refreshed now and she was glad to have her talk with Ash last night. Her dad had already left earlier that day, she had slept in a bit and when she got up she saw that Gonen's car was in the drive way again. Nikki had gotten dressed and grabbed her purse and went to meet up with Gonen. She found him as she bounded down the stairs "In a hurry?" He said smiling. "I just feel really good now" Nikki said. "You ready for the day?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "also is the party tonight?" "Yup" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said "just making sure." "You going to dress all fancy?" He asked smiling, he didn't think she was the type to do that. "Nah maybe just jeans and a t-shirt" Nikki said.

"I thought so" Gonen said. "So what are you going to wear?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure" Gonen said softly as they walked towards the kitchen so she could have some breakfast. Nikki made her some eggs and bacon. "A simple breakfast huh?" Gonen asked. "Yea its quick" She said. "I ate before I came" He said "My parents always leave early" "Oh wow" Nikki said "I guess we both have the problem with our parents leaving early." "Is it really a problem?" He asked. "No" Nikki said. "Ok then" Gonen said smiling as he watched her eat. "So we going to the Fox Den first or what?" Nikki asked. "When you are done" Gonen said "Probably" "Ok" Nikki said as she finished eating. "Do you want to drive this time?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said and he let her onto the driver side. Nikki climbed in and buckled up and she started the truck. "So we are heading to the Fox Den right?" Nikki asked to make sure. "Yup" He said "You remember how to get there?" "I think so" Nikki said "You may need to help me though." "I have no problems with that" Gonen said smiling.

"Ok" Nikki said as she began to drive. Nikki didn't have any trouble remembering the route to the coffee shop. Nikki was glad to know she remembered the route. Soon enough they made it to The Fox Den. Nikki parked the truck and turned it off and all that. Gonen smiled "See you didn't have any problems" He said. "I guess not" Nikki said. The two walked on inside and were greeted by the others. Nikki greeted her friends as well. "You doing ok today?" Veda asked. "Yea doing good" Nikki said as she sat down with everyone. Soon Nikki saw Sarah walking towards them. Nikki smiled as she seen Sarah. "Hey there" Sarah said when she walked up with the papers for the orders and the menus. "Hey Sarah" Nikki said. "Hey Nikki" Sarah said smiling, "Guess what?" "What" Nikki said. "You got the job" Sarah said "You can officially start tomorrow at around 10am" "Oh wow" Nikki said as she smiled. "Congratulations" Gonen said smiling "You just keep getting lucky don't you?" "I guess so" Nikki said "I don't know how that is." "Somebody up there likes you" Veda said smiling. "Just make sure that you come into the back so we can give you the info of where and how to get your uniform." Sarah said "And other then that what are you guys going to order today?" "I think I will get a barbecue sandwich and a coke" Nikki said "I can do it when you get done Sarah." "Just get you some food first hon" Sarah said smiling at her new-found friend. "Ok" Nikki said.

"I bet your happy aren't you?" Gonen asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. "I guess the party later tonight will be a good way to celebrate huh?" Gonen asked. "Yea it will" Nikki said. Soon enough Sarah returned with their drinks first followed closely behind with their food. Nikki smiled as she began to drink some of her drink. Everyone else went to their food in no time, it seemed they hadn't ate breakfast this time around. Though Aaron was still not there. Nikki began to eat her food now. The group finished up and Gonen smiled at Nikki again. Nikki went to the back now to see Sarah. "You guys finished eating?" Sarah asked when she came by. "Yea we did" Nikki said. "Alright" Sarah said getting the uniform information out for her. "The store is just up the road from here, your buddies should be able to find it, just get one in your size made and you should be ready to go by the morning." "Ok thank you Sarah" Nikki said as she held onto the papers. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" Sarah asked. "Yep" Nikki said as she headed back out to Gonen. "Everything set?" Gonen asked. "Yep I just have to go get a uniform made and I should be ready by tomorrow" Nikki said. "That's good" Gonen said "Do you know where you have to go?" "Sarah said that it was up the road from here" Nikki said. "Oh I think I know the place" Gonen said. "I hope so" Nikki said. "Shouldn't be too hard to find" Gonen said "You ready to go?" "Yea I am" Nikki said. Gonen walked with her on outside.

Nikki then called her mom. "Mom" Nikki said. "Oh hey honey" Her mom said answering "How are you doing?" "I am fine" Nikki said "I have some great news for you." Her mom was already excited "And what's that?" She asked. "I have me a job" Nikki said. "That's great to hear" Her mom said. "Yea it is" Nikki said "So how are you and Glenn doing?" "We are doing just fine" She said "So what else have you been up to?" "Nothing much" Nikki said "just hanging out with my friends." "Have you got a good amount of friends now?" Her mom asked. "Yea" Nikki said "and I am glad you both are doing good." "You going to tell me anything about them?" Her mom asked playfully. Nikki told her mom about her friends. Nikki avoided the subject of the boys that liked her and that she liked because Gonen was nearby but her mom caught on. "If you want a little girl talk honey you know you can call me again" She said. "I know mom" Nikki said "I will call you if I want girl talk." "Alright" Her mom said "I guess I will let you go" "Ok mom and tell Glenn Hi for me" Nikki said. "I will" Her mom said "And have fun out there with your friends"

"Ok mom" Nikki said "I will try." Nikki then hung up her phone. It didn't take long for Nikki to get her uniform and had on back home. "I am sure you will look just fine in that" Gonen said. "I hope so" Nikki said. Without much longer at all Nikki made it back home and looked at the clock. She saw that it was about 7:15. Nikki figured she could get a little work done around the house. Once she was done with the household chores she knew she would have to get out of her sweaty clothes and take a shower before Gonen came back to get her. Nikki ran to her room now to get her clothes so she could get a quick shower. Once the shower was done and almost as if it was on cue Nikki heard the door open downstairs from inside her room. She figured that Gonen had already came in because he was used to the house. Nikki hurried to get dressed and everything. Nikki had just about got dressed, having only her nicest shirt to put on when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Nikki?" Gonen asked softly, he had heard her running around upstairs quickly as he walked up them. "One second" Nikki said as she finished getting dressed. Gonen did wait and Nikki was finished her hair was still a little wet when she opened the door for him but luckily she had a nearby hair dryer. "Did I come too early?" He asked seeing her hair. "No your fine" Nikki said as she started blow drying. Gonen smiled and just watched her dry her hair in silence. His mind drifted to thoughts of how beautiful he thought she was but he wasn't sure if he should say them right now. To his dismay those thoughts were plain on his face for Nikki to catch. Nikki smiled at him as she finished drying her hair. Once she finished with that she looked for a necklace to wear. Gonen just let her finish up.

The place they needed to go to was close so they still had plenty of time. Nikki finally found her necklace she would wear and she went ahead and put it on. After she got that on she brushed her hair out and grabbed her purse. "So you ready now?" Gonen asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and then lead her out to his car. Nikki was smiling. She was beginning to like Gonen even more. "Do you like to dance?" Gonen asked gently. "Yes I do" Nikki said "but I am not that good at it." "Would you dance with me?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Even if I don't dance well either?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "We will have to try that then" Gonen said smiling. "Yes we will" Nikki said. "Good thing we are going to a place to dance" Gonen said "And our other friends will be there too you know" "That's good to know" Nikki said. Gonen just stayed quiet and soon they made it to the site of his party. "This is nice" Nikki said. "I think so too" Gonen said and at that point Nikki saw Mitch and Veda walking up. "Hey guys" Nikki called. "I see that you made it" Veda said smiling "Do you like this place?" "I love it" Nikki said "Its nice." "Come on in and listen to the music" Veda said walking with her towards the building before them. Nikki followed and she was glad to be out of the house.

The music was soft when she walked on in. She could already see more people starting to dance on the floor. Nikki was liking the music. "Do want to dance?" Gonen asked "This music should be easy to dance to" "Sure" Nikki said. Gonen gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Nikki was smiling and she took his hand. Gonen then placed one hand on her waist and held the other next to them to begin a slow dance. Nikki was smiling the whole time. Eventually the slow song moved faster and changed a slow waltz to a faster paced step. Nikki was keeping up with Gonen now. Gonen smiled and kept up the step until the song was over. "That was fun" Nikki said smiling. "I think so too" Gonen said "I thought you said you couldn't dance" "I can't dance real well" Nikki said. "You seemed to do fine to me" Gonen said smiling. "I am glad I did" Nikki said. "What did you think of my dancing?" Gonen asked. "You were amazing" Nikki said. Gonen blushed a bit as Nikki saw Mitch and Veda coming back from the floor as well. "So what next?" Nikki asked. "You want some punch?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said. Gonen got up to go get it as Mitch did the same for Veda leaving the girls alone for the moment. "Veda can I ask you something?" Nikki asked. "Sure" She said. "What would you do if you liked two guys?" Nikki asked.

"Hang out with them both and see which is better" She said simply. "Ok" Nikki said "I am glad to have someone to talk to." "Is something wrong?" Veda asked. "I like Gonen but I also like someone else" Nikki said trying not to say his name. "I know that Gonen really likes you" Veda said "I have known him for a long time and I can see it" "I can too" Nikki said. At that point the boys made it back with the drinks. Nikki smiled now. "Thank you" Nikki said. "Its good to be in a place like this with friends" Gonen said smiling. Nikki saw that Aaron wasn't here though. "Yea it is" Nikki said "So why didn't Aaron come?" "Didn't have a date" Mitch said "He doesn't like dances anyway" "Ah" Nikki said "I wish he would have come." Gonen smiled "At any rate I am ready to dance again" He said. "So am I" Nikki said. "Shall we then?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she got up and walked to the dance floor with Gonen. Gonen smiled at her, it was another fast song. Nikki was having a blast at the party. The night continued like that, Nikki and Gonen dancing many times and growing closer each time. All too soon the dance was over and they were making their way back to his truck. "That was so fun" Nikki said. "Yeah" Gonen said "Too bad they only have it once a year" "I wonder why" Nikki said. "It's an annual thing" Gonen said "Some people say it is even better then the high school prom" "I say so" Nikki said "I have been to a prom and this is a lot better." "You went to your high school prom?" Gonen asked. "My junior prom" Nikki said "I kinda had to because my mom was a chaperon."

"Oh so you didn't have a date then?" Gonen asked softly. "No" Nikki said. "I'm sorry" Gonen said "It's not surprising you had more fun here then" "Its fine" Nikki said. "I am glad that we got to spend this time together" Gonen said as he pulled into her driveway. "I am too" Nikki said as she unbuckled and opened her door. "I guess I will see you later?" Gonen asked gently. "Yea I guess so" Nikki said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she climbed out. Gonen touched his cheek in surprise but simply waved as she walked back to her house. Nikki waved to him before she entered. Her dad was still waiting for her. "Did you have fun?" He asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said "And I found out that I can dance really good." "That's good to know" He said smiling "I guess you danced with that Clark boy?" "Yes" Nikki said "His name is Gonen." "That's good that you are having fun with kids your age" He said. "I am glad to have fun like that" Nikki said "I guess I am going to hit the bed now." "Probably a good idea" He said "Do you go into work tomorrow?" "I think so" Nikki said "I don't have a schedule yet." "Alright" He said "And have heard anything more about that car you're getting?" "Mr. Clark is working on it" Nikki said. "Ok" He said "Get some sleep now hon" "Ok night dad" Nikki said. "Night" He said and waved as she went on upstairs.

Nikki went into her room and she took off her necklace and put it back in her jewelry box. Her room was peaceful. She didn't feel anyone watching her. Nikki went ahead and got her night clothes out and she started putting them on. Again everything was peaceful and Nikki knew that she had to set her clock for pretty early to get into work as well as call her mom sometime soon. Nikki did her normal routine and then she laid down and fell straight to sleep. Nikki's dreams were flooded with images of the boys. Her attraction to Ash, her laughing with Gonen, and her fascination with the legends of Sid's heritage. It wasn't a nightmare or a bad dream but the images were quick and jumbled. Nikki smiled in her sleep but she was also worried. Her alarm clock went off soon after that, rattling next to her bed. Nikki had awaken and she got up and got ready for work. Once she was ready Nikki went on downstairs and found Gonen waiting. "Morning" Nikki said as she grabbed her a little bite to eat and her purse. "Morning" Gonen said smiling "You ready?" "Yea" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and followed her to the truck. "You wanna drive there?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said letting her in the driver seat. Nikki got buckled up and she started the truck. It didn't take them long to get back to The Fox Den. Nikki was glad to get to drive. It didn't take them long to get to The Fox Den. Once Nikki parked and turned off the car she unbuckled and opened the door and climbed out.

Gonen followed for the moment and walked on inside with her. He watched her and then decided to order him some breakfast before his other friends came in. Nikki saw Sarah in the back as she made her way in. "Morning Sarah" Nikki said. "Morning Nikki" She said "How are you doing today?" "I am doing good" Nikki said "so what do I need to do?" "Just make sure you clock in and then start taking orders" Sarah said. "Ok" Nikki said as she went to go clock in and start taking orders. Once she was back out in the front she saw Gonen waiting to give her one such order with a smile on his face. Nikki went to take his order as well as others. Some hours later at about noon Sarah smiled at Nikki "You can take your hour lunch break now if you want" She said. By this time Nikki could see her other friends at their table though Gonen wasn't with them at this point. "Ok" Nikki said as she went to see her friends. "I guess you are on break then?" Veda asked smiling. "Yea" Nikki said "Where is Gonen?" "He had to go out for a bit" Veda said "He said he would be back later, at least by the time you get off if not before" "Ok" Nikki said as she worried about him. "Don't worry" Veda said "I am sure he is fine, he got a call from his mom or dad or something. "Oh ok" Nikki said.

Nikki ate her some lunch for her break but all too soon the hour was up. Nikki got back to work now. As she was working she saw Gonen walk back into The Fox Den safe and sound. Nikki was glad to see him back and she continued to work. Soon enough it was time for her to clock out. Nikki went ahead and clocked out now. Before she left though she wrote down her schedule. Gonen was smiling when she was coming his way. "Hey" Nikki said. "Guess what?" Gonen called to her. "What?" Nikki asked excitedly. "I got something for you" Gonen said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said as she walked out with him. And there in the parking lot up next to Gonen's truck was her Volvo. Nikki was in shock now. "Surprised?" Gonen said smiling. "Yes" Nikki said. "But you are happy right?" Gonen asked. "Of course" Nikki said. "That's good" Gonen said "Do you want to take it around the block before you try to drive it home so I can ride with you in it a bit?" "Sure" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and indicated for her to go ahead and climb in. Nikki had climbed into the driver seat and buckled up. "Oh wow" Nikki said "this is a big change." "Actually its smaller" Gonen said smiling at his joke. "But I am sure you will get used to it" Nikki smiled at that. "I know but I mean its a big change going from your truck to the car" Nikki said as she started the car. "True" Gonen said as they began to go around the block. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings though. Nikki got used to the car quick.

"Pretty easy huh?" Gonen asked softly. "Yea it is" Nikki said. "So you going to head home now?" Gonen asked. "I guess" Nikki said "would you follow me just in case?" "Sure" Gonen said "I would have no problem with that" "Ok" Nikki said. The two went back to The Fox Den so that Gonen could get back into his truck and follow her home. Nikki was happy now. They made it back and Gonen got out of his truck just as Nikki was turning her car off. Nikki turned off the car and she unbuckled and then opened her door. "Thanks for following me" Nikki said. "No problem" Gonen said softly "You want me to come inside for a bit or are you going to busy with stuff?" "You are more than welcome to come inside" Nikki said "The only thing I really need to do is change clothes." "I will be sure to give you the privacy to do that" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said as she walked inside with Gonen. Her dad hadn't got home yet so the two were alone. Nikki ran to her room to change now. Gonen just waited downstairs for her. Nikki had changed into sweat pants and a t shirt and she threw a sweat shirt over her t shirt. She came back down and found Gonen at the bottom of the stairs. "What do you want to do now?" Nikki asked. "Honestly I don't know" Gonen said lamely. "I know what I want to do" Nikki said "that is relax." "Probably be a good idea" Gonen said "Got any movies?" "Yea I do" Nikki said as she led him to the movies. "So any kind of movie you want to watch right now?" He asked. "This one" Nikki said as she pulled out one of her movies that she liked. "Alright I think I would like this one too" Gonen said.

"Ok" Nikki said as she put it in to watch. Gonen moved to sit down in front of the tv on the soft leather couch. Nikki went to sit by him. Gonen smiled at her and began to relax next to her. Nikki smiled at him and she relaxed next to him. Gonen moved his arm casually to put it against the back of the couch and around her shoulder. Nikki didn't mind and she just laid her head on his shoulder. Gonen blushed a bit but was happy that she was ok being this close to him. Nikki was glad to be close to him. Gonen gently stroked her hair making sure not to go to far, it was just too soft for him to pass up. Nikki just smiled at him letting him know that it was fine. Soon enough the movie was over and Gonen could feel his arm going to sleep. Nikki had moved now. "What did you think?" Nikki asked. "It's a pretty good movie" Gonen said smiling. "I am glad you like it" Nikki said. It was starting to get pretty late and Nikki knew her dad would be home soon. "Maybe I should head home" Gonen said softly. He had looked at the clock too but he didn't want to go. "I guess so" Nikki said "I am glad we got to spend time together." "I wish I didn't have to go though" Gonen said smiling as he got up from her couch. "I wish you didn't have to either" Nikki said "It was fun hanging out with you." "Maybe we could set aside a day for me to stay longer" Gonen said blushing a bit, "We are adults now after all, at least almost anyway" "That works" Nikki said "true." "I guess I don't have to come around and pick you up anymore" Gonen said smiling as he walked out towards his truck.

"I guess not" Nikki said "Although you can pick me up when there are activities going on around here like the dance or when we went to see the protection dance." "Sure" Gonen said "That would be cool" He then started to get into his truck "I guess I will see you tomorrow at The Fox Den?" "Sure thing" Nikki said as she walked with him to the door. "Alright" Gonen said "Bye" He waved to her and began to shut his door. Nikki waved back and she shut the door for now. Gonen then drove away and just as Nikki was going back inside she saw her dad's car coming up. Nikki figured she needed to get something cooked. She walked on into the kitchen and it wasn't long before her dad came back in. "Hey dad" Nikki said. "You making supper?" He asked smiling. "Looking for something to make" Nikki said. "I know we have hot dogs and such in the fridge" He said "If you want something simple" "That works" Nikki said as she got the hot dogs out and started making them. "Did you have a good day today?" Her dad asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said "A really great day." "A really great day?" He asked smiling "What made it 'really great'?" "I got my car today" Nikki said as she checked the hot dogs which were done. "That's great" He said smiling "And that explains the new car in the driveway" "Yep" Nikki said "What do you want with the hot dogs?" "I am fine with just the hot dogs unless you want something more" Her dad said. "I don't" Nikki said as she fixed her dad's and her hot dogs. "Has there been anything new on what is killing people?" Nikki asked. "Not really" Her dad said softly "And luckily they are become less frequent now" "Strange" Nikki said "Did you figure out what it was?" "The police have dropped the case and said it was feral dogs or cats in the area" He said "They are advising people to keep an eye on their pets" "I guess its a good thing we don't have one" Nikki said. "Unless you count that stray you saw the other day" Her dad said playfully. "True" Nikki said "but I don't think its a stray I think its something else like a wolf."

"I doubt that honey" He said "Not in this small town" "Its something" Nikki said as she handed her dad his plate. "I guess we will find out eventually" He said "I don't think some dangerous animal would get this close to people." "I guess" Nikki said as she sat down to eat. "You almost sound like you want it to be something dangerous" Her dad said. "No I don't" Nikki said "but I think if its a wolf its for protection and not anything else unless something threatened the person it was protecting." Her dad raised an eyebrow but smiled. "I think you have been reading too many fantasies honey" He said. "Maybe or maybe not" Nikki said "we never know what's true and what isn't." "Fair enough" Her dad said finishing his meal. Nikki then finished hers. "I have my schedule" Nikki said as she put it on the fridge. "Alright" He said "That's good and it looks like you go in early again. You should probably get upstairs and get some rest" "Ok dad" Nikki said as she put her dish in the sink. "I will see you in the morning honey" He said "Before you head out" "Ok dad" Nikki said as she went upstairs to get ready for bed. Again Nikki didn't feel any eyes watching her, at least not yet. Nikki got everything she needed done and she laid down on her bed. As she did so she felt eyes on her again, those same strange eyes different from Ash's. "Wolfy" Nikki said softly. And on that note the eyes were gone.

Nikki laid down now and went to sleep. This time she had a dreamless sleep and again woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Nikki got up and started getting ready for work. Once she was done and she opened her door she could smell the food for breakfast already ready. Nikki headed downstairs to eat before she went to work. "You ready for the day?" Her dad asked when she came in. "As ready as I ever will be" Nikki said as she sat down to eat. Her dad finished up now, he had already started before she came in. "Good bye honey" He said softly ruffling up her hair. "Have fun" "Dad I may go to the book store after work" Nikki said "I will try." "That's fine honey" He said "I will see you when I get home" "Alright dad see you and you be careful out there" Nikki said as she ran to her room real quick to grab her purse and her book. She made it back outside and to her car. Nikki got in her car and she buckled up and she cranked it up and started driving. She made it to The Fox Den in almost record time and saw Sarah clocking in as she was about to herself. "Morning Sarah" Nikki said as she clocked in. "Morning" She said as she already got started taking orders. Nikki saw that her friends were just getting in. Still without Aaron as always. Nikki started taking orders now. She had just got an order from a nearby table when her friends sat down. Nikki did everything she was suppose to. Soon enough it was time for her lunch break again. Nikki headed over to her friends. "Hey guys" Nikki said. "Hey there" Gonen said "Lunch break again huh?" "Yea" Nikki said "So how is everyone today?" "Doing good" Gonen said "You having a busy day?" "Yea" Nikki said as she sat down with them.

"Do you like your new car?" Veda asked. "I love it" Nikki said. Veda smiled at that. "Feels good to be independent don't it?" Mitch asked. "Very much so" Nikki said as she was glad to have friends to talk to on her lunch break. "Any plans for today?" Gonen asked. "Just go to the bookstore and hang out there after work" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Gonen said, though he seemed a bit sad. "I was going to look at getting another book" Nikki said. "Do you want me to come with or would you rather go alone?" He asked. "I am going to go alone for now" Nikki said. "Alright then" Gonen said softly, not wanting to intrude. "I'm sorry" Nikki said "maybe next time." "Its fine" Gonen said "I will see you around I am sure" "See you" Nikki said as she got ready to get back to work. As the day wore on Nikki remembered that she was going to call her mom for some girl talk eventually. Nikki figured that she would call her after she got off work and before heading to the bookstore. Soon enough it was time for her to clock out. Nikki had clocked out and headed to the car to call her mom. "Hello?" Her mom answered on the other end after she got in her car to call. "Hey mom" Nikki said. "Hey honey" She said "Are things going well?" "Yes they are I have me a car now and the job" Nikki said. "That's great to hear honey" She said and Nikki could tell her mom was smiling. "I need some advice mom" Nikki said. "Ok shoot" Her mom said. "I have two guys that I like" Nikki said "but there is another one I like too so I need to know what would be best to do?" "You like them for different reasons don't you?" She asked knowingly. "Yea" Nikki said as she explained how each of the guys she likes. "I don't know what to say honey" Her mom said "All the boys sound nice" "They are" Nikki said "That's what makes it hard to choose just one." "Well spend time with all of them alone honey" She said "Maybe that will help" "That is a good idea" Nikki said "I will do that." "Alright then honey" Her mom said "Have fun" "I will and thanks for the talk mom" Nikki said "And tell Glenn hi for me." "Will do" She said "And don't hurt any of those boys ok? if you can help it" "I will try not to mom" Nikki said as she hung up. Nikki now made her way to the bookstore to see if she could catch Sid. Nikki hoped she could some time alone with him.

She found Sid behind the counter when she entered. "Hey Sid" Nikki said. "Well hello there" Sid said pleasantly. Nikki had her book with her. "I need your help understanding some of these legends" Nikki said. "Alright" Sid said softly "Would you be willing to wait until I get off?" "Sure I don't have anything else planned" Nikki said "While your working I will browse the books if thats ok?" "Go ahead" Sid said smiling gently. "Ok" Nikki said as she browsed the books to see if she could find any others she liked. As she moved away Sid shook his head to dislodge her scent from the air. He hoped she didn't notice his movements and tried to work quickly so he could be finished. Nikki found that most of the books in the shop were either of legends or wrote by some of the Indians, it least it seemed that way. Nikki continued to browse until she seen another book she wanted. She had pulled it off the shelf and looked through it to see what it had. It was another book of legends. Though these were written from a different perspective then the other book she had. It seemed that a woman had learned of the legends and then wrote down how she had interrupted them. Nikki went ahead and held on to the book. It wasn't long before Sid came out from behind the counter after locking the register and smiled towards Nikki again. Nikki smiled at him as she handed him the money for the book she had. "I appreciate you willing to help me" Nikki said. "Of course" Sid said "I am happy to" Nikki smiled at him now. "So was there a particular legend that was confusing or what?" Sid asked. "The main one that confused me was the werewolf one" Nikki said.

"Was it the way we are to change? Or the senses we are supposed to have? Or something else?" He asked. "The way you change" Nikki said. "Due to stress or at will" He said "The moon thing was just something you pale faces came up with" "Oh ok that makes sense" Nikki said. "Although we can't change at birth" He said "We grow into it. At least that's what they say" "Interesting" Nikki said. "Do you really believe this stuff?" Sid asked smiling at her interest. "Actually I do" Nikki said "I am the only one other than the Indians." "Even some of us don't believe it" Sid said "What makes you do so?" "I am not real sure" Nikki said "I guess its just my fascination for it and to me anything is possible." "Fair enough" Sid said softly "Anything else?" "How does the imprinting work?" Nikki asked as she remembered reading about it in the book. Sid was a bit surprised by that, for the wolves that was pretty personal but he understood her curiosity towards it. "Supposedly when we see our soul mate for the first time a strong emotional and physical attraction begins with that person and we can't help but care for them" He said. "Oh ok" Nikki said. Sid seemed to be in thought now. He wasn't about to tell her that he felt that pull towards her already. "Anything besides legends that you wanted to talk about?" Sid asked. "Nothing much" Nikki said "other than I have myself a car and a job." "Really now" Sid said "So that's your car out there?" "Yep the Volvo" Nikki said. "It's very pretty" Sid said "I like it"

"Thanks" Nikki said "Its taken a little getting used to." "Compared to what?" He asked. "Using Gonen's truck" Nikki said. "Oh" Sid said "I forgot you were always riding around with him huh? So where do you work at?" "The Fox Den" Nikki said. "Really" He said smiling "That's great. Do you like it?" "I love it" Nikki said. "You want to give me a ride back to the reservation so I can show you where I stay?" Sid asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she led Sid to her car. "It's as pretty on the inside as well as the out" Sid sat as he sat down and buckled himself in. "I bet so" Nikki said as she buckled in and started the car. "You know how to get there from here right?" He asked. "I believe so" Nikki said as she started driving. Sid just watched the trees pass by as they made their way there. Nikki was glad to have her independence. Once there Nikki parked outside the main gates and Sid got out. "Thanks" He said. "No problem" Nikki said as she got out as well. "I wish I could just stay sometimes" Nikki said. "Why is that?" Sid asked. "It is so peaceful here" Nikki said. "Not all the time" Sid said softly. "So how do you get to and from work?" Nikki asked "Why is that?" "Most of the time I walk" Sid said "It's good for your legs that way" Nikki thought about it a bit that was a pretty long distance it would take him a long time to walk it.

"That seems like a long way" Nikki said "Do you have a car?" "Nah" He said "I don't waste money on it" "Wow" Nikki said "so what do you do if it rains?" "Wear a coat" Sid said smiling. "I guess" Nikki said "so where is your place at?" "Right here" Sid said indicating a hut. "Oh wow" Nikki said "its nice." "Yeah my dad finally let me have my own hut" Sid said softly. "That is cool" Nikki said "So does it ever get lonely being by yourself?" "At times" Sid said in thought now, "But I have ways of making it easier. "That's neat" Nikki said "so when did you finally get your own hut?" "Not too long ago actually" He said "It was after I..." he stopped, he could speak so easy to her but he was trying not to say too much. "After what?" Nikki asked hoping he would trust her "I won't tell anyone." "It was a test" He said "One that is done within the village to see if I had grown enough" "Oh ok" Nikki said. "Would you really not tell anyone?" Sid asked his voice in a whisper. "Scouts honor" Nikki said"What is said between us stays between us." "Would you mind coming into my hut?" He asked. "I don't mind at all" Nikki said. "You already believe the legends so this should be easy" Sid said his voice almost gushing now that they were fully alone. "What would you say if I told you I was actually one of them?" "I would believe you" Nikki said. "Does it make you scared of me?" He asked. "No" Nikki said. "I am glad to hear that" Sid said softly now. "I promise I won't tell anyone anything" Nikki said "Legends to me are not really legends there are some truth in them." "Do you remember what you read about imprinting?" Sid asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "Well..." Sid started "I think maybe that it could have happened to me" "Why do you say that?" Nikki asked. "Have you been feeling anything watching you at night?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "It's me" Sid said sighing as he had finally got that out.

"I am glad to know now" Nikki said. "I think I may have imprinted... from seeing you" He said gently. "How can you be sure?" Nikki asked. "I can't fully concentrate when I see you" He said. "So this means I am your soul mate?" Nikki asked. "In my mind you are" Sid said "Weather or not you follow it is up to you" Nikki just smiled now. "So what do we do about this?" Nikki asked. "I am not sure" He said "Unless you want to make something out of it" "I don't know" Nikki said "I am glad you are watching over me." "Do you need time?" Sid asked softly. "Yea I will need a little time to absorb all this" Nikki said. "That's fine" Sid said "And if you want you can head on home" "Thank you for telling me everything" Nikki said as she began to head to her car. "And Nikki...?" Sid asked as she started to walk away. "Yea Sid" Nikki said as she looked at him. "Choose who you think is right" He said "I know you like the Salvatore boy and Gonen Clark" "I will try" Nikki said as she turned to head to her car. Sid let her go and Nikki had made it back to her car. Nikki sat in her car a little while to think before she headed home. She now knew that Sid had imprinted her. Gonen was getting ever closer to her. And she still had her attraction to Ash. On top of it all she knew that each one of them wouldn't do anything to hurt the others regardless who she picked. Nikki couldn't choose who she wanted not when she felt torn between all of them. Nikki finally decided that she would have to learn more about Ash, If he didn't tell her anything he was out of the picture for now. Nikki drove all the way home while she was thinking. She made it home and noticed that her dad hadn't made it back. She would have food for him this time. Nikki went inside to her room and changed clothes and started making something for her and her dad to eat. She soon had finished making a pasta salad as her dad walked in.

"Something smells good" He said. "Pasta salad" Nikki said. "Alright then" Her dad said smiling as he walked in. Nikki had got two bowls out and filled them up and she handed one to her dad. "How was work dad?" Nikki asked. "Same as always" He said softly "Did you have a good day?" "Yea I did" Nikki said "I bought me another book." "Did you already finish the legends in the other one?" He asked. "Almost" Nikki said "I have like one or two still left." "You read much quicker then I ever did" He said softly "You must have got that from your mother" "I guess" Nikki said "So anything new?" "About what?" He asked "The attacks?" "Yea" Nikki said. "We didn't have any today" He said.

"So they must have died down I guess" Nikki said. "At least for now" Her dad said. "I hope its nothing major" Nikki said. "I wouldn't want you to worry about it honey" Her dad said "I am sure its nothing out of a horror movie" "Dad I am not worried" Nikki said "just curious." "I know honey" He said "I just don't want you to be thinking of such things all the time" "I am not dad" Nikki said "the only time I ever think about them is when we are together like this." "At any rate do you work tomorrow?" He asked. "No I can look real quick" Nikki said as she got up and headed to the fridge "I don't work tomorrow at least that is what I have wrote down." "Alright then" He said softly "Be sure to relax tomorrow then. Hang out with friends or something" "Don't worry dad I will" Nikki said "I am not usually alone at home." "Really?" He asked. "No I am not" Nikki said "I have Gonen, Ash and Sid if I want to hang out with anyone." "Wow that's quite the lot" He said smiling "Like any of them?" "I like all three guys" Nikki said "but I have a hard time choosing." "Follow your heart is all I can say to that" He said. "I will try" Nikki said "mom also told me to hang out with them and choose that way." "Probably a good idea" He said. "I am glad to have time to talk with you dad" Nikki said. "And so am I" He said finishing up "Now get to bed" "Ok dad" Nikki said as she headed to her room. Once there it was surprising for Nikki to feel Ash watching her. "Hi Ash" Nikki said. Ash appeared before her but said nothing. "Ash?" Nikki asked "What's wrong?" "How are you?" He said simply. "I am fine" Nikki said. "Have you had fun?" He asked. "Yes I did" Nikki said.

"Do you like your new job and car?" He asked. "Yes I do" Nikki said. "You also seem to be ok with me being here" He said. "I am fine with you here" Nikki said "its the easiest way for us to hang out." "And what about your other friends?" He asked. "They know I hang out with you" Nikki said. "How do they feel about it?" He asked. "They don't mind" Nikki said. "And how can you be sure on that?" He asked. "I just know" Nikki said "I want you to tell me everything you can please and I promise not to tell anyone Scout's honor." "Everything about what?" He asked. "Everything about you" Nikki said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I want to know about you" Nikki said. "Again I ask why?" He asked. "I want to know more about you and your family" Nikki said "I am curious about you." "And if I don't tell you?" He asked. "Then I guess your going to be out of the picture" Nikki said. "I doubt that" He said "I know how you feel about me" "I care for all three of you" Nikki said "I don't want to be torn between all of you nor do I want to start a war." "Then its simple" He said "Choose the one you feel you will be the safest with. Your safety is the main thing." "That's the thing I don't know" Nikki said "I feel safe with you and Gonen and Sid." "I didn't say who you felt safe with" He said "I meant who do you feel the safest with" "I don't know who I feel Safest with" Nikki said "that is why I want to hang out with you and learn about your kind." "Well I don't think that would be a good idea for you to do but if it is what you wish" He said. "I don't care what you say I want to learn" Nikki said "I am curious about your kind." "Alright" He said "But be warned curiosity killed the cat as they say." He then turned toward her window as if to indicate for her to ride piggyback. "I know the saying" Nikki said as she climbed on his back. "You better hold on" He said and he jumped from her window straight down to the ground below and began to run. Faster then a jet, Nikki felt herself almost fly in the wind. Nikki was holding on tightly. The ride was soon over and Nikki could feel herself being put down. She was dizzy. Nikki soon recovered. "Wow" Nikki said "That was fast." "That's why I told you to hang on" He said gently "Are you ok?" "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "And I was hanging on."

"At any rate here we are" He said indicating the huge mansion before them. Nikki was speechless at how big the house was. "Is it too much?" He asked. "I just can't get over how big it is" Nikki said "its a mansion." "Yes" He said "Living a long time gets a good way to earn money" "I love it" Nikki said. "So you still want to come in?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "Then follow me" He said. Nikki followed Ash now. They went on into the house and Nikki saw that it was even bigger on the inside then it seemed on the out. The main room was huge. "Wow this is nice" Nikki said. "They know you are here" Ash said as he looked up the stairs. Though Nikki didn't see anyone there. "I don't see anyone" Nikki said. "They don't have to see you to know you're here" He said as he began to walk up the large staircase. "How is that possible? " Nikki asked. "You'll find out" He said simply "Just come." "Ok" Nikki said as she continued to follow Ash. Once they reached the top of the staircase Nikki suddenly saw a tall beautiful woman standing before them. Her hair was long, down past her waist, and almost solid white. "I am sorry mother" Ash said quickly and he bowed as would a knight to a queen. "She insisted." "I am curious about your kind Mrs. Salvatore" Nikki said. The woman ignored Nikki. "I told you this would happen Ash." She said "But you said you could change it, you said you could control her." "Mother..." Ash said softly. "Don't mother me." She said. Nikki could tell she wasn't welcomed so she was about ready to leave. The mother sighed suddenly "You can show her around" She said "Tell her what she wants to know. But she is back home before 2am. She will need to be rested for work and what's to come." Nikki didn't know if she wanted to even stay now.

The woman seemed to notice her now. "I am sorry child" She said "That was a rude welcome. I was upset with my son do not get the wrong impression." Nikki relaxed a bit. "I understand Mrs. Salvatore" Nikki said "Its my fault that he brought me here I just want to learn about your kind." "I know child" She said "And just call me Sybil. Ash? " Ash stood up now. "Go ahead and show her around." "Thank you Sybil" Nikki said "And you have a lovely house." "Thank you" She said. Ash then stood up and made his way up the stairs before them with Nikki close behind. They passed many paintings and planks of achievements. "Wow that is a lot of paintings and achievements" Nikki said. "Indeed" A voice said suddenly. Nikki jumped a bit. As she turned around she saw a pale man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hello Mr. Salvatore" Nikki said. "Baron will do" He said "And its nice to finally to meet you" "Its nice to meet you too" Nikki said. "I am sure you will like your time here" He said smiling. "Come on" Ash said, bowing to his dad almost the same as he did his mother. Nikki smiled at him and then followed Ash. Ash then stopped at the door at the end of the hall and smiled at Nikki. Nikki smiled at him now. He then opened the door to show a room with many books a small desk and leather couch. Nikki didn't see a bed. "There is no bed here" Nikki said "And there isn't even a coffin." "Another myth" Ash said "We don't sleep in coffins, we don't even sleep." "Wow" Nikki said "so how do you keep from being tired?" "I guess you could say our food gives us plenty of energy" Ash said. "So do you drink human blood?" Nikki asked.

"Yes and no" He said softly. "Explain please" Nikki said. "We don't drink it all the time and never from a person directly" He said. "Oh" Nikki said as she was beginning to understand. "It is why my father hosts the blood drives" He said. At that point a girl with green eyes and short brown hair seemed to almost bound into the room. "Why hello" She said quickly "I see you finally gave in eh bro?" Ash tried to ignore her to no avail. "Hello" Nikki said. "Hi" The girl said smiling "My name's Kineta" "I am Nikki" Nikki said. "I know" She said "He talks about you all the time" "Kineta can you braid?" Nikki asked. "I have been known too" She said "But it probably wouldn't be a good idea to do so before you go to sleep" "I was just asking because I thought I have seen you a few times with yours braided" Nikki said. "Yup" She said smiling "When you don't sleep you need stuff to do with your time" "I have to say you look good with it braided" Nikki said. "We all look good to you humans" Another voice said, a gruffer one. "Oh what is it Mason?" Kineta said "Don't tell me you want to protect me from her" "Hello Mason" Nikki said "I am Nikki but I guess you know that." "Yeah we all do" Mason said "Come on Kineta let's leave them be" "Aww" Kineta said "Why?" "Dad said to" Mason said pulling her from the room. Nikki made sure that they were gone before she said anything. "I am sorry about my siblings" Ash said softly. "Its fine" Nikki said "you do have strange siblings though." "You haven't seen the worst one yet" Ash said. "Do I want to know?" Nikki asked. "My oldest brother. Carver, He...doesn't like humans at all" He said. "Do I want to meet him? "Nikki asked. "You probably will eventually" Ash said. "I hope not" Nikki said "he sounds scary." "Do you want to head home now?" He asked. "I guess it would be best" Nikki said "since I am getting a bit sleepy." Ash then opened his window and turned away from her as he had done before. Nikki had climbed on his back like she done before. Again Ash jumped out the window though this was a longer drop. He didn't seemed phased and without missing a beat was off towards her house. Nikki held on to him as tightly as she could. Nikki almost couldn't tell how fast they were going and before she knew it she was home.

"Thank you for taking me to meet your family" Nikki said "And you know I like your sister Kineta." "Everyone does" Ash said. "I don't think Mason likes me" Nikki said. "He takes some getting used to" Ash said "He was just checking on Kineta" "Oh ok" Nikki said "but thanks for a great day." "I know you enjoyed it" Ash said standing near her window with her now, "Get your rest" "I will" Nikki said as she went and did everything she does before going to bed. She saw that Ash was gone before she began to get into her night clothes. Nikki got her night clothes on and she then laid down and went to sleep. This time around Nikki was able to sleep in but by morning she was woke up to the sound of a soft knock on her door. "Whose there?" Nikki asked. "It's me honey" It was her dad, "You got some visitors if you are awake enough." "Let me get dressed real quick" Nikki said as she got up. "Alright" Her dad said "Sorry to wake you up like that" "Its fine" Nikki said as she got dressed real quick. Once she was done Nikki went down to the living room and saw Gonen, Veda, and Mitch. "Hey guys" Nikki said "What brings you guys here?" "We just wanted to come by and say hi" Veda said "And you didn't show up at The Fox Den so we figured it was your day off" "Ah ok" Nikki said "its fine and yea today is my day off." "Do you have any plans for the day?" Gonen asked. "No" Nikki said. "Do you want to hang out with us then?" Veda asked. "Sure" Nikki said "I am glad you guys came by." "So let's head out then" Gonen said "That is if you are ready now that is" "Sure just let me grab my purse" Nikki said as she ran upstairs to get her purse and she came back down. "Have fun honey" Her dad said "I will be heading into work later today so I will see you tonight sometime" "Ok dad" Nikki said "Do you want me to try and bring something home with me?" "I will probably eat at work so you could eat out too if you like" He said. "Ok dad" Nikki said "See you later." "Bye honey" He said and Nikki walked with the others outside. "So do you want to ride with me?" Gonen asked gently. "Sure" Nikki said. "Alright" Gonen said smiling as he got into his truck. Nikki had climbed into the truck as well. "So where are we going?" Nikki asked. "First to the park" Gonen said "We all like hanging out down there" "Ok" Nikki said as she was glad to be hanging out with Gonen. It didn't take them long to get to the park. Nikki saw that Mitch and Veda had rode together as they always do. "Gonen can I ask something?" Nikki asked. "Hmm?" Gonen responded as they walked on into the park.

"Are Veda and Mitch together?" Nikki asked. "Yup" Gonen said "You just noticing that?" "I have seen them together but I wasn't exactly sure" Nikki said. "Yeah they have been going out for a long time now" Gonen said. "I noticed they were close but I wasn't sure" Nikki said as she got unbuckled and started climbing out of the truck. "Yeah" Gonen said "It's why I wish I was in a relationship like that" "Maybe one day you will" Nikki said. "I hope so" Gonen said smiling at her. "You want some snacks?" "Sure" Nikki said. Gonen walked on to the snack machine as Mitch did the same thing for Veda, leaving the girls alone. "So should we prank the guys or what?" Nikki asked. "Nah" Veda said smiling "They are being nice today" "Ok" Nikki said smiling. "So you getting any closer to Gonen?" Veda asked. "Yea but I seem to be getting closer to two others as well" Nikki said. "Still having trouble huh?" Veda asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "If you ask me you should choose Gonen" Veda said "Of course I may be a little biased" "I will just have to see where things go" Nikki said. "I am sure you will make the right choice for yourself" Veda said "And hey who says you can't spend a lot of time with all three before making a choice" "I have been trying to" Nikki said "its good to have a girl to talk to." "Your welcome" She said smiling as the boys came back. "So what did you bring me?" Nikki asked. "We got chips and drinks" Gonen said smiling "I figured if you get food here we won't have to go to The Fox Den later." "I guess" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and they went to the tables. As Nikki sat there all she kept thinking about was what she seen at Ash's and what Sid told her. "You ok?" Gonen asked seeing that something was on her mind. "Just thinking" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Gonen said not wanting to pry. "After we finish eating want to go swing some more?" He asked after a bit. "Sure" Nikki said as she nibbled on her food and sipped her drink. "I wish I could do some more things with you but unless we go to the movies there isn't much" Gonen said.

"Gonen this is fine" Nikki said "hanging out at the park is more relaxing than a movie and at least here we can walk around or swing or anything." "True" Gonen said "I guess you are more of the active type anyway" "Yea I am" Nikki said "I guess it helps working at the Fox Den." "Something like that" Gonen said smiling as he finished his food. Nikki then finished hers. "You ready?" Gonen asked. "Yep" Nikki said as she followed Gonen to the swings. Gonen started off slow. Nikki was having fun but as she swung her mind kept drifting to what Sybil said about something coming. "Did something happen yesterday?" Gonen asked "You have a lot on your mind today" "Just letting my mind wander" Nikki said as she didn't really want to say where she was yesterday. "Fair enough" Gonen said "But would you like to know what I have been thinking about lately?" "Sure" Nikki said "What have you been thinking about?" "The party we went to before" He said "And how much we both seemed to enjoy it" "It was a really great party" Nikki said as he mind flashed with an idea. Gonen just smiled at her and kept pushing her at a steady pace. Nikki had began to smile now and she was having too much fun that she wished nothing would happen. "Any higher?" Gonen asked.

"No this is fine" Nikki said. "So what do you want to do next?" Gonen asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said as she used her legs to keep her going for a bit longer. "Do you have any plans for the day at all?" He asked. "None at all" Nikki said. "Good then you can come with us later" Gonen said smiling. "Where to?" Nikki asked. "Aaron said he wanted to do something with all of us to make up for not being around when you first showed up" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said "I can deal with that." "You say that like you don't want to go" Gonen said. "I do want to go" Nikki said "I really have nothing else to do today." "Well that isn't until this afternoon" He said "Did you get a new book from the bookstore?" "Yea" Nikki said "how did you know?" "I was just asking if you did" Gonen said "I didn't know if you had got one or not" "Oh ok" Nikki said "Yea I did but this time its from a woman's point of view." "A non-Indian who heard the stories?" Gonen asked. "I don't know yet" Nikki said "she may have been an Indian." "Did you finish the other one?" Gonen asked. "Not yet I have two chapters left in the other one" Nikki said. "Oh ok" Gonen said "Let me know when you finish it" "I will" Nikki said "if I finish it." "I know you will" Gonen said smiling "Eventually" "Yea eventually" Nikki said as she smiled. "Well let's go back to Mitch and Veda" Gonen said looking to his watch. "Veda had probably got a call from Aaron by now" "Alright" Nikki said as she stopped the swing.

The two of them made their way back to the others. Veda was in fact just getting off the phone as they walked up. Nikki just smiled now and she was glad to have her friends around her and she hoped nothing happened to them. "So is she going to be able to go?" Veda asked "Yup" Gonen said smiling. "That's good" Mitch said "I think that is what Aaron hoped for for some reason. "So we ready then?" Gonen asked looking to Nikki for input now. "Yea" Nikki said. The group then made their way back to the cars. Gonen opened the door for Nikki. Nikki climbed into the truck now and buckled up and she laid her head on the seat and closed her eyes. "You ok?" Gonen asked as she closed her eyes. "I just keep thinking" Nikki said. "And you don't want to tell me about it?" He asked. "Not really" Nikki said "I am not trying to be mean but I did say that I would keep promises and I am not about to break them." "Fair enough" Gonen said "I understand, but remember that if you ever want to talk about something you can tell me. I will keep it between us" "I will remember that" Nikki said "and I am glad you understand." Soon enough they came upon a small house. "Welcome to Aaron's" Gonen said "He actually just started living here." "Its so small" Nikki said "But its nice." "He lives alone so he doesn't need anything major" Gonen said. "True" Nikki said. The group got out of their cars and made their way into the house. Aaron greeted them at the door. "Hey guys" He said smiling. "Hey Aaron" Nikki said. "I am glad you guys could make it" Aaron said "You get to see what I spend all my time on" Nikki smiled at him. "You have a nice place here" Nikki said. "Thank you" Gonen said leading them inside to his living room. "No problem" Nikki said as she walked inside. Aaron led them to his computer. Nikki followed him to the computer and as she walked she looked around. "This is so nice and perfect" Nikki said. "You think so?" Aaron asked "It took me forever to get it set up right" "Its perfect" Nikki said "its bigger than my bedroom." "Yeah but I bet my living room and bed room could fit into your bed room" Aaron said. "It's possible" Nikki said. "Anyway" Aaron said indicating the computer, "Check this out"

"What is it?" Nikki asked. Aaron smiled and clicked on an icon on his screen. The group watched as an image of a wolf appeared and ran across the screen, the forest behind it scrolling as a background. Soon the wolf stopped, looked around, sniffed the air and then stood up on its back legs and ran as a human. "I thought you might like that" Aaron said smiling again at Nikki, "I know how you like your mythical creatures" "It's very nice" Nikki said. "Took me forever to make that" Aaron said "Lots of research too" "Is that what you spend all night doing?" Mitch asked. "No..." Aaron said suddenly distant, "It's not all I do. Do want to see what else I spend my time with?" "Sure" Nikki said. "Then follow me" Aaron said leading them to his basement. "You ok?" Veda whispered as the girls stayed farther behind. "Not really" Nikki said "I am a little scared." "Why?" Veda asked "Aaron has always been a friend to us" "I know but something just bugs me" Nikki said. Soon enough they had made it downstairs and in what seemed to be a kind of laboratory. Nikki could almost sense that something wasn't right here. "What exactly is this place?" Gonen asked "A place where you can find out what people and... other beings are capable of" Aaron said. "So what do you do here?" Nikki asked. "He studies" A voice said suddenly. The group turned to see an older man with gray hair looking at them. "I thought you lived alone?" Mitch asked "I do" Aaron said "But I don't live without help" Nikki looked at the old man not wanting to say anything. "Show them Aaron" The man said calmly. Aaron made a sly smile toward Nikki and then began to change. He became an almost canine beast, his skin was pale and his eyes shifted to a red color. "What is going on?" Veda said terrified now. "There is more to him then meets the eye" The man said looking towards Nikki, "As is the case with many people of this town." "What is he talking about?" Gonen asked trying to act brave but failing. "I don't know" Nikki said as she wondered why the man looked at her. "You know many secrets of this town child" The man said "Too many in fact, we thought it might be best to try and add you to our convent or at the very least limit what information you let out"

"I wouldn't tell anything because I know No one would believe me" Nikki said. "True few would" He said "But it is still too risky. Aaron go." At that moment the beast that was Aaron now charged toward Nikki. "No!" Gonen yelled charging into its path. Aaron merely jumped over him and struck Nikki near the neck. Nikki screamed out in pain. Aaron then got off of her and returned to the man's side. "Why Aaron?" Veda asked leaning next to Nikki. Aaron returned to normal and just shook his head. "I had no choice" He said softly. Nikki was beginning to black out. "Gonen" Nikki whispered before she completely blacked out. "Three things can happen to her" The man said "And if you want to save her from all of them you will have to get her medical help and promise that she stops trying to pry into things beyond her comprehension." "What is she trying to get into?" Gonen asked "Tell her to leave the other boys alone" The man said "Make her stay with you and grow to fully love you alone" Gonen was surprised by this. The man and Aaron then vanished. "She needs help" Veda said "I know" Gonen said. Before Nikki knew it she was waking up in a hospital bed. "What happened?" Nikki asked softly. "Do you remember anything?" Gonen asked softly. "A little bit but most of its fuzzy" Nikki said. "Something in Aaron's lab poisoned you" Gonen said "You should really learn to be more careful." "I don't think it was anything in the lab" Nikki said "I think it was Aaron himself." Gonen shook his head, "Nikki please" He said softly holding her hand "It would be best if you just dropped it for now. There is no need to worry your dad" "Ok" Nikki said "so where is my dad?" "He is checking on the tests to make sure the poison is fully out of your system" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said "so where is Veda and Mitch?" "They went home" Gonen said "You have been out for a while" "Oh ok" Nikki said "how long was I out?" "A day and a half" Gonen said "And don't worry your dad called in for you for today." Nikki began to close her eyes so that she could rest. As she did so she saw Gonen smile and he never left her side, his hand on the edge of her bed close to hers still. Nikki rested now.

Nikki woke up again this time at night. She saw Gonen resting in the chair next to her bed. "Gonen" Nikki said. "Hmm?" Gonen asked waking up gently "Are you ok?" "I am feeling better" Nikki said. "That's good" Gonen said "I was worried" "Has my dad come in here?" Nikki asked. "I think so" Gonen said "He is actually the nurse that is helping you" "What did you tell him happened?" Nikki asked. "That something in Aaron's lab hurt you" Gonen said. "What happened to Aaron?" Nikki asked "Also is Veda and Mitch coming back to see me?" "We haven't seen Aaron since" Gonen said "And I think they planned on coming to see you tomorrow or rather later today" "Ok" Nikki said "I wonder why he turned on me he was our friend." "I don't know" Gonen said "It had to have something to do with that man but I think it would be best to forget about it" "I can't let it go" Nikki said. "I know it will be hard but do you want to risk getting hurt again?" Gonen asked "Or worse?" "I guess you have a point" Nikki said "I don't need to get hurt or even killed now." "No kidding" Gonen said "Now how about you stop trying to get into trouble?" "Trouble is attracted to me" Nikki said "So I can't really stop getting into trouble." "Then how about you stay with me?" Gonen said gently "I could...protect you" "But so could the others I like" Nikki said. Gonen shook his head quickly "No.." He said "I mean, who's to say they won't turn on you like Aaron did?" Nikki just laid there about ready to cry. "I don't think they would" Nikki said. Gonen was sad now "I am sorry I said that Nikki" He said softly "I know it upsets you" Nikki didn't say much now. "I wish things could be different" Gonen said "I really care about you Nikki" "I care about you too" Nikki said as she remembered that she cared about the others as well. "I guess I am just not as interesting as the Salvatore and Indian boy am I?" Gonen said. "I am sorry Gonen" Nikki said "but I care for all of you and its really hard to choose between all three." "Just answer my question" Gonen said "Am I as interesting as them?" "Yes" Nikki said. "What is it that makes me interesting?" Gonen asked. "Your a goofball and your kind" Nikki said "your also really sweet." Gonen just looked down now but he stayed close. "I love you" Nikki said softly.

Gonen looked up quickly and blushed brightly "Wha-What?" He asked. "I love you" Nikki said. "H-How can you say that when you care about the other two?" Gonen asked. "Now you see my problem" Nikki said "If I have to choose I don't know if I can." "You can't tell me you feel like you love all of us?" Gonen asked. "I do" Nikki said "and I don't know if I can choose one to be with for all eternity." "I must be because I never had a girl before" Gonen said softly "I always thought that love was something that you can only have to one person. Anything else was a mere attraction or crush" "Love is infinite" Nikki said "you can always make more but there is something about all three of you that I like." "As good as that sounds I don't think I could ever think of love as something that I could share for any more then one person" Gonen said "Unless you count family" "Once I get out of here I will probably go away for a while" Nikki said "give me time to think." "Alone?" Gonen asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I need time to think things through." "Where will you go?" Gonen asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "Just somewhere alone for a bit." Nikki could see that this bothered Gonen quite a bit. "I guess I will have to let you do what you need to do" Gonen said "But let me get something for you before you go" "Ok" Nikki said "what is that?" "I am going to see if I can't borrow my mom's cell phone so I can give you the number so you can get in touch with me no matter where I am" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said "if you can look on my phone and get my number off there and write it down for yourself." Gonen smiled "One step ahead of you" He said as he already had her phone in hand. "Ok" Nikki said "Has my dad said whether or not the poison is gone?" "He is pretty sure that it is out of your system but one test today is going to make sure of that" Gonen said. "Ok" Nikki said "do you know if my dad has said if my mom knew or not?" "He didn't say anything to me" Gonen said "But you could ask him" "Ok" Nikki said as she hoped to see her dad soon. "You should probably get more rest" Gonen said "The test isn't until 8am" "I am not all that tired now" Nikki said.

"That's ok" Gonen said "Just don't move around too much maybe you could read" "That is a good idea" Nikki said "Are my books here?" "Yeah" Gonen said "I had your dad bring them in" "Thank you" Nikki said. "You want me to get it for you?" Gonen asked. "Sure" Nikki said. Gonen got up from the chair and went to her bag and then handed it to her. "Thanks" Nikki said as she began to read her book. Nikki saw Gonen lay back down in the chair. "Are you ok?" Nikki asked still reading. "I have been watching you all night" Gonen said smiling "I need to sleep" "Go ahead and get some rest" Nikki said "I will be fine." "I hope so" Gonen said softly as he rested. "I should be I am in a hospital" Nikki said. Gonen smiled and closed his eyes finally. Nikki started reading again and she wished that Ash and Sid would come see her. As if on cue Nikki felt those eyes on her again, Ash's. "Ash" Nikki whispered. "I am here" Ash said softly. "I am glad your here" Nikki said. "Why?" He asked. "Because I miss seeing you" Nikki said. "Again I ask why?" Ash said. "I don't know" Nikki said "but its good to see you here though." "How exactly did you get into trouble?" Ash said. "Aaron bit me and I became poisoned" Nikki said as she told him all that she could remember that happened. "Aaron?" Ash asked "Bit you? What exactly is he?" "He is a vampire and werewolf mix" Nikki said. "From what you told me what made you come to that conclusion?" He asked "That is impossible" "I don't think it is" Nikki said as she told Ash what she had seen at Aaron's. "You must have really hit your head" Ash said. "Ash I am being serious" Nikki said "but I guess no one will believe me." "Doesn't Gonen believe you?" Ash said "He was there" "Yea he would so would Veda and Mitch" Nikki said "but me telling you it don't seem that you believe me." "I didn't say I didn't believe you" Ash said "I don't understand how it would be possible to have a hybrid" "I don't know" Nikki said "I am just scared now." "Of Aaron?" Ash asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I don't think they are done with me yet." "What could they do?" Ash asked. "Kill me" Nikki said. "Then why didn't they do that anyway?" Ash asked.

"I am not sure" Nikki said. "Did they say anything about me?" He asked. "They just said that I need to stay with Gonen" Nikki said "And forget about you and Sid." "So what are you going to do?" Ash asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. "Do you have any plans at all?" Ash asked. "No" Nikki said. "What about your plans to leave?" Ash asked. "I will most likely go somewhere for a bit" Nikki said "but that will be after I get out of here." "And you don't know where you are going to go do you?" Ash asked. "No" Nikki said "I just need time to think who knows I may stay at home and go into the woods there and think." "Are you going to be alone?" Ash asked. "Yea" Nikki said. "And is that safe?" He asked. "If I stay in my yard it should be" Nikki said. "Ok" Ash said "Do you want me to keep an eye on you?" "You can" Nikki said "It would be helpful." "And yet you want to be alone?" He asked. "I would like to be alone but with it not really being that safe out there now then you watching will be fine" Nikki said. "And what about your friend there?" Ash asked pointing towards Gonen who was still asleep. "He knows I will be leaving" Nikki said. "Is he ok with it?" He asked. "I don't really know" Nikki said. "From his feelings for you I wouldn't think so" Ash said.

"I don't think any of you would like me to leave" Nikki said "but if it comes down to it I just might." "I am sure you're right about that" Ash said "But at the same time I am sure you know that most of us would still let you do what you want anyway" "I know" Nikki said "but its so hard to choose who to be with." "Do you have to choose?" Ash asked. "No I don't" Nikki said "Where is the rest of your family at?" "At home" Ash said "Where else would they be?" "I am surprised they didn't come" Nikki said. "It was a trick for just me to come" Ash said "And mother didn't really like that I chose to come" "Would you at least tell them what I told you?" Nikki asked "And see if you can't get me some research on hybrids." "I don't know anything about them and I don't know who would" Ash said "It is definitely not something my dad would care to learn about." "Well I will research it then myself" Nikki said. "From what?" Ash said "The creatures are against nature and not anything anyone wolf or vampire has seen before" "Then how do they come to be?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Ash said "Must be some science experiment gone wrong though I wouldn't think any wolf or vampire would want such an abomination" "Must be" Nikki said "Will you tell your family what happened please?" "I can't promise that they won't think the idea is crazy" Ash said sighing "But I will tell them" "Thank you" Nikki said. "So are you ready for me to leave now?" Ash asked. "You can" Nikki said "Thanks for stopping by though." "Of course" Ash said bowing as he left. Nikki then went back to reading.

It wasn't long before she felt those other eyes on her again. The ones that she had come to guess were Sid's. "Sid" Nikki whispered. Outside the window of the hospital Nikki could barely make out the form of a wolf or large dog in the woods. Nikki wanted to tell Sid what she had told Ash. The wolf just kept watching her as if it knew that she wanted to speak. Nikki told the wolf what had happened and everything and she hoped the wolf could understand. For some reason she felt that it did and it started to run off again. Nikki then went back to reading. She was so into the book that she didn't realize that it was soon morning. The sun was soon beating into the room from outside. Nikki finished her first book. As she looked to see the sun she saw Gonen waking up. Nikki smiled at seeing him wake. "You ok?" Gonen asked softly. "Yea" Nikki said "I am fine." "Did you finish the book?" Gonen asked. "Yea I did" Nikki said. "That's good" Gonen said smiling "You ready for your test today?" "Not really" Nikki said "I want out of here." Gonen smiled again "Look at it this way if this test pans out you will be able to leave" He said. "True" Nikki said. As if on cue at that moment her dad walked in. "You feeling better honey?" He asked softly. "Yes I am dad" Nikki said "Dad did you tell mom about this?" "I did" He said softly "And I also told her that you would be alright"

"That's good" Nikki said "Did she say weather or not she was coming?" "At first she was" He said starting her blood work now, "But when I told her you should be alright she just decided on having you call her instead" "Ok" Nikki said. "Now you will feel a slight pinch honey" Her dad said as he readied the needle. "Ok" Nikki said. Her dad then took the blood he needed. "Good job" He said "Now all we have to do is wait for the results and a visit from your doctor and you should be out of here." "That's good to know" Nikki said "I am ready to get out of here." Her dad smiled "I know honey" He said "That should happen by this evening at least" "That's good" Nikki said. "Just make sure you get you some food to eat and that you don't try to do too much" He said. "I will" Nikki said "could we go out to the cafe once I get out?" "You mean to the Fox Den?" Gonen asked. "I guess" Nikki said "dad what do you say?" "What you want me to go too?" Her dad asked. "Sure" Nikki said "Its my treat." "Speaking of which you need to see about getting your paycheck from there anyway" Gonen said smiling. "Yea I do" Nikki said. "Alright I will be sure to drive you there when you are done" Gonen said. "Thanks Gonen" Nikki said. "No problem" Gonen said "And in the meantime" A familiar voice chimed "Your friends can visit you" It was Veda, along with Mitch.

"Hey Veda and Mitch" Nikki said. "Are you feeling better?" Veda asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "Ready to get out." Veda smiled "I don't blame you" She said. "So any word from Aaron?" Nikki asked. "Haven't seen him" Veda said shuddering "And I am not sure if I want to" "I don't blame you" Nikki said. "Of course not" Mitch said "We had nothing to do with it really other then we are how you met Aaron" "I am still wondering how he became a hybrid" Nikki said. "What do you think he would tell you if asked?" Veda asked "I mean come on Nikki he attacked you" "I know this" Nikk said "I am going to do a little research." "And just how are you going to do that?" Gonen asked. "A computer" Nikki said. "And just what do you think you will find?" Veda asked "Nikki anything you get is going to be stories and legends this is the real deal here" "If you think about it Veda Legends do have some truth in them" Nikki said "If you think about it what we seen was a vampire and a werewolf which is a hybrid so we know they are real." "For all you know it could be someones attempt to create this sort of being and not really both at the same time." Mitch said "I haven't seen anything that would make me think that vampires or werewolves are real. No one ever called that thing a hybrid" "I kinda got an inside scoop" Nikki said "that is how I know." Mitch just raised an eyebrow at that. "Just be careful" Gonen said softly "For me ok?" "I will be" Nikki said. "Why are you so interested in something that all but tried to kill you?" Veda asked "If it were me I would avoid it at all costs" "I am into legends and things like that" Nikki said. "Yeah but this isn't a legend or a story, this is a monster that tried to kill you" She said. Nikki didn't say anything else now. "Just be careful" Gonen said "That's all I ask"

"I will" Nikki said. "We will be going to The Fox den once she gets her results back" Gonen said to the others. "Did her dad say she was ok?" Veda asked. "Yup" Gonen said "She should be leaving soon" "I am sure she can't wait" Veda said. "That is true" Nikki said. As she waited on her dad to come in to the room. It didn't take much longer for her dad to show up. "Hey dad" Nikki said "So what's up?" "Looks like everything is going well your doctor should return to discharge you in the next few minutes" He said "Are you planning anything with your friends?" "Just going to the Fox Den" Nikki said. "Will all of you be going together?" He asked. "Most likely" Nikki said. "Are we all going to pay separate?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I wasn't thinking on that. "We all have money we can use" Mitch said softly. "I just want to hang out " Nikki said as she grabbed her purse to see if she had her money. "You will be getting a paycheck when you get there" Gonen said "If you don't have anything in there" "I still have some money left" Nikki said. "You won't need to use all of it" Gonen said. The doctor then came into the room. Nikki looked at the doctor. "I am guessing you are ready to go?" He asked softly. "Yes I am doctor" Nikki said. "Well you should be ready to go now" He said. "Thanks doctor" Nikki said. "Just move slow at first" He said. "I will" Nikki said. "So you ready to get of here?" Gonen asked. "Sure am" Nikki said as she grabbed her books and got ready to leave. Gonen helped her get her stuff together along with getting his own things. "Thanks" Nikki said. "So are you ready?" Mitch asked moving towards the door. "Yes" Nikki said moving towards the door as well. The group made their way out the hospital and to the parking lot to her dad's car. "Man it feels good to get fresh air" Nikki said. "I don't blame you" Veda said smiling. "I am glad to be loose from this place" Nikki said. "They did help you though" Gonen said. "I know" Nikki said as she continued to walk. Once at her dad's car Gonen smiled at her. Nikki smiled back as she opened the door to put her things in there. "So to the Fox Den right?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Alright then" Her dad said starting the car to get them there. Nikki smiled at her dad. "I love you" She whispered. Her dad smiled

"Where did that come from?" He asked. "I just figured I would say it to you" Nikki said "I don't feel I say it enough." "I guess I just thought it was sort of an odd timing" He said as he pulled up to the Fox Den. "It may be odd but it works" Nikki said as she began to get out. She saw her friends driving up as she got out. Nikki waited on her friends before she entered. Gonen smiled at her as he got out his car, he was tempted to offer his hand to her but decided against it. Mitch and Veda were not far behind them. "Great timing" Nikki said, as she headed towards the door. Veda smiled and just walked inside with them. Sarah was waiting tables as they walked in. "Welcome back" She said smiling at Nikki. "Thanks Sarah" Nikki said smiling. "Are you doing ok?" Sarah asked "Have you recovered from the accident alright?" "We didn't actually tell her what happened" Gonen whispered to her softly. "I am fine" Nikki said "I have recovered well." She looked and Gonen and whispered "ok" "You going to eat here today?" Sarah asked. "Sure are" Nikki said. "Alright then" Sarah said "Just make sure you move slow ok?" "Ok" Nikki said as she sat down with the group "I am glad to be out of the hospital now." "And you don't intend to put yourself in the position to get back in there now do you?" Mitch asked. "No I don't" Nikki said. "And that means chucking the crazy idea to go see Aaron again" Mitch said. "Yes it does" Nikki said. "Alright then" Mitch said "Just checking. I don't think any of us want to see you or any of us hurt again" "You got that right" Veda added.

"I don't plan on getting hurt again but you never know it could happen anytime" Nikki said. "You talk like getting hurt isn't any big deal" Veda said. "I do end up getting hurt one way or another" Nikki said "and yea its not really a big deal." "As much as you are my friend I don't understand you sometimes" Veda said shaking her head and moving away from the others with Mitch at her side to get drinks for everyone. This left Nikki sitting with just her dad and Gonen at the moment. Nikki didn't talk much now. "Are you ok?" Gonen asked softly seeing how quiet she was. "Yea I just don't feel like talking much right now" Nikki said. "Don't worry about Mitch" He said "He's just really blunt like that sometimes, especially when he is worried." "I guess everyone was worried when it happened" Nikki said "I don't blame anyone." "We all were worried" Gonen said "Especially me" Nikki smiled now. Mitch and Veda made it back though they didn't say anything as they gave the drinks to everyone. "Thank you" Nikki said as the two of them put the drinks down. At that point Sarah came over to get their full orders. "So what would you like your first day back here?" She asked Nikki. "A burger" Nikki said. "With the same stuff as you usually get on it?" She asked. "Yes please" Nikki said. "Alright then" Sarah said before she got the rest of the group's orders and moved on. "I see why you chose to work here" Nikki's dad said "It's a nice place" "I like it" Nikki said "at least its money coming in." "And you get to see your friends all the time" Veda said smiling. "True" Nikki said smiling. It didn't take long for Sarah to return with their orders. "Thank you Sarah" Nikki said as she got her burger. Gonen smiled and started to eat his own meal which was a hot dog.

Nikki had begun to eat hers as well. She loved having real food not the hospital food. "So what will you do after you eat here?" Her dad asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "We could always just hang out either here or in the park" Gonen said. "The park sounds nice" Nikki said. Her dad finished up his food and smiled at her. "Well I have to get back to the hospital hon" He said "I will see you at home?" "See you dad" Nikki said "Be careful please." "Always" He said as he left the cafe. Nikki had finished her burger now and she was glad to have the real food. "Something tells me your happy to be out of the hospital" Gonen said smiling as he finished up his own food. "Yes I am" Nikki said smiling. "We're all glad your out of there" Gonen said "Shall we go to the park then?" "Sure" Nikki said. Gonen got up and offered his hand as he walked back out to his car so that they could ride to the park. Nikki took his hand and was glad to have friends like this. Gonen smiled and lead her to his car with Mitch and Veda not far behind. Nikki was giggling and smiling. "Are you hyper now?" Gonen asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said as she was about ready to bounce up and down. Gonen just smiled and shook his head "Good thing we are going to the park then" He said "You might need that energy" He started the car and made his way to the park. "Yes it is a good thing" Nikki said. As they made it to the park Nikki saw the swings, the merry-go-round, the slides, even the jungle gym all that almost seemed to be calling her, trying to get her to use all that energy she suddenly felt that she had. "I am ready to have fun" Nikki said as she was ready to get out. "I noticed" Gonen said as he stopped the car so she could get out. Nikki then climbed out and ran straight to the jungle gym. Gonen wasn't at all surprised when that was the first thing she went for. Nikki was glad to be able to be free again. She was having fun on the jungle gym. "I am a jungle cat" She called as she giggled. "What are you four?" Mitch asked playfully as he watched her. "Just because I am on a jungle gym I am a jungle cat" Nikki said playfully. "Really now?" Mitch asked. Veda smiled and watched her. "Yep" Nikki said. Gonen just watched her, glad that she was feeling better now. Nikki was also glad she was feeling better to be able to have fun. She continued to play on the jungle gym. "Do you want me to push you on the swing?" Gonen called up to her. "Sure" Nikki said as she got down from the jungle gym.

Gonen then walked with her to the swing. Nikki climbed on the swing and let Gonen push her. "So what would you like to do after this?" Gonen asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "Your a child at heart aren't you?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Have you always been this way?" He asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess so." "You still want to see if you can find Aaron don't you?" Gonen asked looking around to make sure the others couldn't hear him. "What gives it away?" Nikki asked. "I guess you could say that I have gotten to know you" Gonen said. "Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked. "I am glad to have got to know you" Gonen said "I just wish you were able to stop yourself, but I know you can't" "I know but if you think about it I have been in the hospital and I think its good to be free" Nikki said. "That's not what this is about" Gonen said "If you wanted to do something after being out that would be fine but you want to go back to the guy that put you into the hospital that is kind of strange don't you think?" "I know but I just want to let him know he is forgiven by me" Nikki said. "Why?" Gonen asked still not understanding "You act like its not his fault or something, he attacked you" "I don't know I just want to go after him" Nikki said. "But what if he just attacks again?" Gonen asked "At the very least don't go alone ok?" "I won't" Nikki said "and I hope he won't try again yet." "I don't know if I would be able to help you" Gonen said "Though I wish I could" "I know" Nikki said "maybe I can talk a couple of others to go with me." "And who would that be?" Gonen asked. "Ash or Sid or both" Nikki said. "The Salvatores don't like the Atsugewi do you think that would even work?" Gonen asked. "It might" Nikki said "you never know." "I guess you will try anyway right?" Gonen said. "Yep" Nikki said. "And how do you plan on getting in touch with them?" He asked. "I will find a way" Nikki said. "Just be careful ok?" He asked. "I will be" Nikki said. "Should we go to the merry-go-round?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she got off the swing and headed to the merry go round. Gonen walked with her to help push her around. Nikki began to giggle as she was pushed on the merry go around. "I like that giggle" Gonen said as he started to move faster. Nikki continued to giggle. Gonen kept it going for a little bit longer before he stopped. Nikki smiled as Gonen stopped. "That was fun thanks" Nikki said. "I suppose I should take you home so you can get a chance to relax in your own room again" Gonen said. "That would be good" Nikki said as she climbed off the merry go round.

Gonen smiled and walked with her back towards the others. "I had a great time" Nikki said "I am glad we got to hang out again." "I hope we get to do this a lot more often" Gonen said. "So do I" Nikki said "Thanks for a great time." "If you don't get yourself hurt again maybe we will" Gonen said playfully. "Yea I hope not" Nikki said. "Maybe we could go see a movie too" Gonen said "What about that?" "That would be good" Nikki said. "Even if it was just me and you?" Gonen asked "Or would you want Mitch and Veda?" "I would like it if it was just us" Nikki said to Gonen. "We will just have to figure out what sort of movie to go see" Gonen said. "Yea we will" Nikki said as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Gonen was surprised but smiled in return "Where did that come from?" He asked softly. "I felt like I owed it to you" Nikki said. "For what?" Gonen asked "I didn't really do anything" "You have been there for me when I needed you" Nikki said. "I at least try to be" Gonen said "Even though you bring a lot more action then what I am used to" "Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked. "I'll get used to it eventually" Gonen said. "I hope so" Nikki said "are we ready to go?" "If you are" Gonen said. "I am" Nikki said as she yawned. "All your hyperness went away huh?" He asked. "Yea it seems that way" Nikki said. Gonen then led her back to his car so he could take her home. They saw that Mitch and Veda were still walking the track. Nikki was glad to be in the car now. "So you are going to rest when you get home right?" Gonen asked. "Yes I will" Nikki said. Gonen smiled back at her and continued the drive back to her house. "I had fun today" Nikki said. "Me too" Gonen said "And I am glad that you did as well" He was now making it into her driveway. "So am I" Nikki said as she was ready to get out and head to her room. Gonen stopped the car and stepped out to open the door for her. "Thank you" Nikki said as she climbed out. "Yup" Gonen said before walking her to her door and smiling before he started to make his way back to his car. Nikki had walked inside her house now and she headed to her room. She saw that her dad had kept the room just as he had left it. Nikki was glad to be back in her room now. She changed clothes and got ready for bed and she then laid down. It wasn't long after she laid down that she felt what she had come to realize were Ash's eyes on her. Nikki looked around now.

"Ash" Nikki said. "Yes?" Came a voice from her window. "What brings you here?" Nikki asked "Also your welcome to come inside." "I know" Ash's voice said as he did just that gracefully coming into her window. "So what brings you here?" Nikki asked. "I came to check on you" He said. "Oh ok" Nikki said "I am feeling better now." "I figured as much when I saw that you went to the park" He said. "Did you hear anything of what Gonen and I were talking about?" "A little" He said. "I am wondering if you would accompany me on going to find Aaron" Nikki said "and I was also thinking about Sid as well." "I could try" Ash said "But I know my family wouldn't like it" "If we can't do that then maybe I can ask another one of your family to help" Nikki said "I want to go find Aaron but I need help." "You misunderstand" Ash said "They aren't going to like me going after such a creature. I have been told to avoid him, and so should you" "I am reckless I want adventure" Nikki said. "Why?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I just am." "And your not scared of getting hurt?" He asked. "Of course I am" Nikki said. "Then why do it?" He asked. "I guess I am just stupid" Nikki said "and reckless." Ash shook his head "Reckless yes but I would never call you stupid" He said "If you really want to go I have no choice but to protect you" "I don't want to get you in trouble" Nikki said. "I started breaking the rules a long time ago" Ash said "I don't need to start following them now" "Why do you say that?" Nikki asked. "I broke the rules when I first showed the real me to you" He said. "Oh" Nikki said. "So when would you want to try and find him?" He asked. "Soon" Nikki said. At that moment Nikki felt the other set of eyes on her. Sid was here. "Sid?" Nikki asked. She only got a growl in response. "Perhaps I should go" Ash said. "Where do you want to meet to go after Aaron?" Nikki asked. "Wherever you decide" Ash said as he vanished and his voice echoed "I will find you" Nikki went over to her window now to see Sid. "Checking up on me I suppose?" Nikki asked him. She saw a wolf for mere moments before he appeared before her and jumped up to her windowsill. Nikki smiled at him. "Come inside if you want" Nikki said. He did so and now in his human form she saw that the long hair he had before had been cut, or at least seemed to have been.

"You cut your hair" Nikki said shocked. "Not exactly" He said simply "It happens once we have fully been brought into the tribe" "Still its short" Nikki said "so what brings you here?" "I heard about what happened" He said. "I am doing fine now" Nikki said "but I was hoping to go after the one that attacked me." "He could kill you or worse" He said "Why would you want to do something like that" "I know this" Nikki said "but I want to let him know I forgive him is the main reason I want to find him." "Forgive him?" Sid was confused "From what I heard he tried to turn you or kill you, what could cause you to feel you need to forgive him?" "I just feel like I need to" Nikki said. "And what if he simply attacks you again?" He asked. "I didn't think that far" Nikki said "try to fight back all I need is a weapon and I should be fine." "There is no weapon that anyone could give you that could stop such a creature" Sid said "If it really is what it was said to be" "So what do you suggest?" Nikki asked. "If you insist on going then I guess I will have to protect you as best I can" Sid said "Though it goes against my better judgment or the wishes of the pack" "Like I told Ash I really don't want to get anyone in trouble" Nikki said. "You have already done that" He said "Without even really trying" "I guess I have" Nikki said sadly "It seems trouble follows me around wherever I go." "It isn't exactly your fault" He said "Its more then that" "What do you mean?" Nikki asked. "We get into trouble because we choose to" Sid said "We help you because we think we should, not because you ask for it" "I just feel like I get everyone in trouble though" Nikki said "just like when I got Gonen Veda and Mitch in trouble." "But that wasn't exactly your fault" He said "Not from what I heard" "What did you hear?" Nikki asked. "I heard he attacked you outright" He said "Meaning that it was unprovoked" "I still feel like it was my fault though" Nikki said "I trusted him and everything." "Your too trusting" Sid said "Why is that?" "I guess because I am a lot like my mom and dad" Nikki said. "What does that mean?" He asked. "My mom and dad are too trusting" Nikki said. "Its what people like about you though" He said. "I guess so" Nikki said "so are you willing to help me though along with Ash to find Aaron?" "I have to be" He said "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you while I was able to help you" "Thanks I owe you and Ash big time" Nikki said "and I want to go soon." "Did he set a time?" He asked. "No" Nikki said "I would like to go now if your up for it." "Don't you think your dad would worry if you left tonight?" He asked. "I am old enough to go out" Nikki said "besides I can leave a note saying I am hanging out with you." "Does your dad trust me?" He asked. "He hasn't said anything bad about you" Nikki said as she wrote her dad the note.

"Whatever you want to do" He said. Nikki then took the note and ran it downstairs and put it on the kitchen table and then went to her room. "I am ready" Nikki said. "Do you need to change back into normal clothes?" Sid asked her. "Oh right" Nikki said "I will be back." Nikki grabbed her normal clothes and went to her bathroom and changed. Sid just waited for her. Nikki had come back into her room now. "Sorry about that" Nikki said "we ready to go then." "I guess if that is what you want to do" Sid said, "Do you know if Ash is going to follow us in the shadows or will he come out and actually talk to a wolf like me?" "I am not sure" Nikki said "I guess we will have to see." "Do you want me to carry you out the window or do you want to go out the door like a normal person?" Sid asked. "You can carry me" Nikki said. Sid smiled a bit and then moved to put his back in front of her so she could hop on. Nikki had hopped on his back now. Sid then went out the window quickly bounded off a tree and brought her gracefully down to the ground. "Thank you" Nikki said as she climbed down off his back. "So how are we going to look for him?" Ash asked seeming to appear out of the shadows though Sid didn't seem surprised. "It will be hard but I guess we could try around his house first" Nikki said. "I will take her there" Ash said quickly, grabbing Nikki rather hard and putting her on his back. "See if you can keep up pup" He then began to move every quickly through the forest at the edge of her yard. Nikki held on tight to Ash. It was hard to do against the wind but when Nikki decided to look back to check on Sid she could see that he was able to keep up, though just barely. Nikki hoped that Sid would be able to catch up because she knew she needed him. "Something wrong?" Ash asked flatly noticing that she had looked behind them. "Just looking to see if Sid was keeping up" Nikki said. "And is he?" Ash asked with minimal interest. "Barely" Nikki said. Sid scoffed a bit, "He'll get back up to us as soon as we stop" He said "If he can smell any better than he can run that is" "I hope he can keep up" Nikki said. Not long after she said that they came to a stop and Nikki found that they had made it to the woods in the backyard of Aaron's house. "That was quick" Nikki said. "What did you expect?" Ash asked as he let her off his shoulders.

"I just forgot how fast vampires were" Nikki said as she climbed down. Once she was down she saw that Sid had caught up to them. "Good Job pup" Ash said flatly and he began to make his way around the house to see if he could find a hidden way in. Nikki followed. "Can you tell if he is home?" she asked in a whisper. "I don't smell him" Sid said, "But I do smell someone" "Can you tell who?" Nikki asked. Sid didn't say anything to that. "It's another wolf" Ash said answering for him. "It has to be Aaron" Nikki said "he is the only other wolf I know." Sid shook his head, "Does it have to be someone you know?" He asked softly. "No it was just a guess" Nikki said. "Aaron isn't a wolf" Sid said "He isn't anything" "That is probably the only thing we can agree on pup" Ash said. "Oh" Nikki said "so what do we do?" "You wait here and hide" Ash said "Pup I am counting on you to watch over her while I check it out" "Alright" Sid ready to follow his lead. "Ok" Nikki said as she stayed behind even though she didn't like it. "What do you see in him?" Sid whispered as Ash walked on around the house. "He is cool" Nikki said "plus he saved me a few times." "Is he always this...blunt?" Sid asked. "As far as I can tell yes" Nikki said. "Do you think he will be ok?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. Ash soon came back to join them, "I don't see anyone in the house other than an old man that I am guessing is the wolf you smell pup." He said. "Now I am scared" Nikki said as she began to tremble. "You? Scared?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow "Since when? You were the one that asked us to come here" "The guy is the one that had Aaron attack me" Nikki said "and if he is around I am screwed because he didn't want me around neither one of you."

"He isn't the only one" A voice spoke up. Nikki heard Ash growl at that voice "What are you doing here?" He asked "I was about to ask you the same thing" The older man said. "Another vampire?" Sid asked looking to Nikki now "And the man who may have sent Aaron against you was a wolf what is going on?" "I don't know" Nikki said as she trembled more. Sid moved closer to calm her down. "Let's go inside so you all can learn together." The man said making a smile that didn't look very inviting to all of them as he calmly walked inside. Ash followed and Sid gently moved Nikki to do the same. Nikki followed still trembling a little. Sid was there next to her rubbing her shoulders shyly to try and help her relax though he knew it was probably a worthless effort. Once they made it inside Nikki saw that she had been right in her guess about the old man, it was the same one from before. "Well well" He said "What did you catch out there now" "Spies" The vampire who had saw them said. Nikki tried her best to relax but she knew this meant trouble now. She thought to herself. "Not just spies" The older wolf man said "That is the girl I told you about before, the one our wonderful pet used as his first target" "Really now?" The vampire said looking right at Nikki "And she survived? Guess that's why he went back into the pod" "I was hoping she would at least follow my wishes but as we can see that wasn't the case." The old man said "What are you doing here girl?" "Its not your business" Nikki said sarcastically. "Really now?" He asked "You come into my spare home and its not my business?" "I came to find Aaron and talk to him." Nikki said "Well you won't have to worry about 'Aaron' for a while" He said. "Why?" Nikki asked. "Let's just say he is 'out of commission' for the moment." The man said.

"So what are you going to do with us now?" Sid asked "Oh you should know I can't do anything to you" The man said "I'd risk exposing what I am doing but as long as you two fine creatures don't say anything about it we will let you go free but the girl stays here" "Understood" Nikki said. "What?" Both Ash and Sid yelled at once "You are NOT staying here with him" Sid said "We won't allow it" "There is nothing else we can do" Nikki said. The two boys looked at her and at the other men, "We will be watching" Ash whispered to her and they left. "Your not as stubborn as I thought you would be girl" The man said. "I guess not" Nikki said "so what is the deal with me staying?" "We can't very well let you out there into the world to tell who knows who about what is going on" He said. "I wouldn't tell anyone" Nikki said. "You don't understand one of the two kinds knowing is one thing but a human that isn't supposed to know of either creature should not be allowed to know of one that is both" The man said "At least not know and stay a human" "Or alive" The vampire added. "I understand now" Nikki said "so what do you plan to do with me then?" "Well that depends" The man said "Do you think of yourself as strong and brave?" "Yeah" Nikki said "Why are you asking?" "How do you feel about the boys you hang out with?" The man asked "Both the human boy from before and the two who just left?" "I care about all of them" Nikki said "they are all my friends." "You do know that you can't be with them all forever right?" The man said. "I know" Nikki said. "Regardless we can't let you leave as you are" The man said "If you want to live you will have to fight for it" "How?" Nikki asked.

"You will have to fight the force of two beasts at once and survive" The vampire said "Do you think you can?" "I can try" Nikki said. "Well then perhaps you are worthy of a chance to become part of our little brood" The man said. "What happens if I lose the fight?" Nikki asked. "I don't think you want to hear the answer to that question" The man said "Now just come over here" Nikki obeyed. The man grabbed her arm aggressively and pulled her closer to him. Nikki caught sight of a needle of some kind and felt it pierce her flesh before she blacked out and the world went dark. She awakened in a container of some kind with water that seemed to be suspending her and tubes in her mouth and nose. She couldn't move merely look around her. She wondered where Ash and Sid were now. All she saw were the same two men from before, apparently a wolf and a vampire working together. They were looking at some computer equipment of some kind. Nikki was starting to feel her body able to move again but when she tried to she heard what sounded like a growl coming up from the back of her mind. Nikki stopped moving now. ~What happened to me?~ she asked herself. The same growl was the only kind of answer she got and at that moment she realized that her hearing was better. She could hear the two outside in the lab. "She seems to be taking to it well" The vampire from before said "That's a surprise, I kind of hoped she would just die" "Easy now" The older wolf man said "We don't know what the full result is going to be yet." Nikki felt a different growl now one almost more civilized then the one from before. It was if she had a tamed beast and a wild beast in her thoughts somewhere. Nikki continued to look around. Nikki wondered if Ash and Sid were still around. One of the beasts came up fuller in her thoughts and Nikki watched in horror as her hands and feet moved on their own. She felt a burning sensation as they kicked and she felt as if the nails of her hands and feet had stretched and scratched the glass pod that was holding her. Nikki was still horror struck. ~What is going on?~ She asked herself. "She is fighting now" The vampire said "Good" The older man responded "Let her, let's see what happens" The beasts in her mind seemed to be at war and again Nikki felt a change in her body the burning sensation went over her whole body as she felt fangs growing from her mouth. It was almost as if her body was going to rip itself apart and she had no control at all. Nikki screamed as this was going on. Or she would have screamed but instead what she head sounded more like a screech of a beast underwater. Water that was getting cooler? Nikki looked even more scared as her body began to grow fur, stark, white as snow. The binds holding her weren't enough anymore and the glass pod shattered splashing water on the floor of the lab causing electrical sparks all around.

Nikki's eyes saw red, for the the wolf man that had done this to her and for the vampire that helped him. Nikki went in for an attack. "Easy now" The wolf man said "We won't have none of that" He pressed a button and Nikki felt an extreme shock to flow through her body from around her neck. She fell to her knees and realized as she felt her body return to normal that she was naked and winded. Nikki heard the sound of a belt being turned through and saw the pod she had shattered being replaced with another and its door being opened. Those same cords that had been in her mouth and nose were hanging from the top of the pod and moved closer to her as she was shoved back in. "You still have time left before you are fully ready" She heard the old wolf say before the cords attached themselves to her and the pod closed to be filled with water again. She could feel her thoughts drifting again. Nikki let her mind drift now. ~How much time do I have before its complete?~ she asked. Almost as if they heard her thoughts the old wolf spoke again. "You will soon be ready you are progressing well, much better then our first subject." He said. Nikki was drifting to sleep now and she found herself in the forest behind her house. Her senses were stronger in this dream, she felt three people around her. Ash...to the east, Sid to the west...Gonen...to the north. Nikki smiled at this but she knew she would have to choose where to go. The only other choice left for her was south but that lead her to where she had came from which normally would have been her house but in the dream she could sense the man that held her captive there, and Aaron. For some reason Nikki headed south in the dream. "Nikki" She head calls in her dream, from all of them she could see them running towards her from all angles though they all seemed to move in slow motion. Nikki continued heading south. As she exited the woods in the dream her vision from her pod prison came back. She saw the same men again, her new masters, before her. "I think she is about ready" She heard the old wolf say.

"I think she has finally learned that there isn't anything she can do" The old wolf said "But don't you think that was a little too easy?" The vampire asked. "She wanted the power, I knew she would." The old wolf said "I could see it in her when I first met her, she is perfect for Aaron's 'Eve' and he already has met the girl so that's an added bonus." Nikki looked around now. "We will get you out in due time now wait there peacefully. "Yes" Nikki said as she waited. She waited for what seemed like hours but eventually she felt the cords attached to her move away and the water begin to drain from the pod. The pod doors then opened and Nikki was free to walk out. "Is there anything I can do?" " Nikki said "We will lead you to your room for now and you can get some normal sleep." The vampire said "In the morning you will get your first mission." "You will also get you some new clothes then as well" The old wolf added. "Alright" Nikki said "Thank you." The vampires lead her naked body into another room of the house, Nikki saw that she wasn't in Aaron's house anymore. The room she walked into was barren other then a lone dresser and mirror and a bed. "Where are we?" Nikki asked. "My lab and warehouse" The old wolf said "A private place away from prying eyes" "Oh" Nikki said as she headed to the bed. "Sleep well" The old wolf said "You'll need it" "Yes" Nikki said as she laid down and went to sleep.

Nikki woke up in the morning, her sleep strangely dreamless, and found an outfit laying on a small chair next to her bed. It wasn't like anything she would ever normally wear. It was made of solid leather and very revealing to show all her female assets. Nikki got out of the bed and she went to put the outfit on. "Wow I look amazing" She said as she looked in the mirror. As she looked into the mirror she saw that her body had gotten lighter. Her tanned skin was now almost pale. Her eyes had went from their normal green-blue color to a more sky blue. Her hair was the biggest change it had grown long, down to the small of her back and was solid black instead of brown. She also had what could have been highlights though it was really a white streak in her bangs. Nikki liked the new look. She then got ready to leave the room now. "Are you ready?" A voice called from the door, sensing she was awake. It was the same vampire from before. "Yes" Nikki said as she opened the door and walked out. "You get to roam a bit today" The vampire said "Test out your new forms" He moved closer to her and applied what very much looked like a collar to her neck. "What is the collar for?" Nikki asked "To keep you at arms length" He said leading her outside now. She found that this house was surrounded by nothing but forest. "Go now" He said indicating the woods "Let your energy flow freely and the forms will come" As she ran through the forest Nikki felt one of those beasts in the back her mind coming forward more. Her body then began to change before she knew it she was running as a solid white wolf with piercing blue eyes. ~Wow~ Nikki thought. As she ran she felt so alive and free and she loved every minute of it. She kept going not really paying attention as to where and when she hit the edge of the forest she felt a very shocking pain in her neck that caused her to bounce back with in the bounds of the forest around her. ~I wouldn't do that if I were you~ A familiar voice spoke up. It was Aaron's.

~Where does that lead?~ Nikki asked. ~Away~ Aaron said coming out the shadows now to show his rusted brown wolf form. ~They don't want us traveling too far~ ~Oh ok~ Nikki said ~So what brings you out here?~ ~I figured that you didn't want to be alone~ He said ~I could feel you running out here you know~ ~No I don't ~ Nikki said ~I guess you know now about what has happened~ ~Of course~ He said ~Look inside can't you tell that I am the only one like you?~ ~Yea I can tell~ Nikki said ~so what do we do since we are out here?~ ~Would you like to run together?~ He asked. ~Sure I guess~ Nikki said ~Where do we run too?~ ~Back towards the house~ Aaron said ~That way neither of us has to worry about getting zapped again~ ~Ok~ Nikki said. Aaron then made his way back towards the house, expecting her to follow him. Nikki was following but she was also distracted. ~Something wrong?~ Aaron asked sensing her distraction. ~Just thinking about my life before this~ Nikki said. ~That life is more or less over~ He said ~Your not human anymore~ ~I know~ Nikki said ~but I miss my family and friends~ ~I don't think that your family is worried about you and probably only your non-human friends even think you are still alive~ Aaron said ~You don't realize how long the transformation you have went through took~ ~Tell me please~ Nikki said. ~I can't be sure but I would guess at least six months~ He said ~That is if you took as long as I did~ ~Wow~ Nikki said. ~I know your father had search parties out but...~ He didn't finish. ~ But what?~ Nikki asked. ~He gave up~ He finished ~After a few months it just became ridiculous to keep trying, he didn't know what happened but he didn't think you could still be alive~ ~Oh~ Nikki said as she continued to walk back to the house with Aaron. ~I'm surprised you don't ask about Sid or Ash~ Aaron said. ~Where are they now?~ Nikki asked ~Do they know?~ ~They can't come here~ Aaron said ~Just as we can't leave. They probably have a good idea what happened~ ~Ah ok~ Nikki said as she wished she could see them. ~Your thinking about them aren't you?~ Aaron asked. ~Yes~ Nikki said ~I never realized how much they meant until now~ ~You never did choose between them did you?~ Aaron asked. ~No I didn't~ Nikki said. ~What was it that made it so hard?~ Aaron asked. ~The fact I liked them both~ Nikki said ~They both had qualities that I liked~ ~Really now?~ He asked as they got closer to the house now ~And what sort of qualities did they have?~ ~They were both sweet, kind, gentle, and loving~ Nikki said. ~I wouldn't really think of Ash Salvatore as gentle~ Aaron said. ~I do he did save my life~ Nikki said as she shifted back to her human form. Nikki noticed that the tight fitting leather she had been wearing returned when she went back into human form. "I could have done that too" Aaron said "Anyone can do that" Nikki saw that his upper body was bare showing a really well muscled chest. "Wow" Nikki said "I never realized that you were so muscular and handsome."

"Yeah yeah" Aaron said not even really relishing in what she seemed to think of him. Though Nikki felt that he liked what she looked like now even if he tried to hide it. Nikki walked back into the house now and to her room. "And just where are you going?" She heard the old wolf call to her. "To my room" Nikki said. "For what reason?" He asked. "To rest" Nikki said "but it can wait." "It had better" He said "You only go to your room at night" "What would you like me to do?" Nikki said "Follow me" He said "We have to test your strength now" She followed him into what could only be described as a training gym. One that had more restraints then anything else. "Where do you want me to start first?" Nikki asked. He smiled at her obedience and lead her to a small bench that had leather straps along the sides. It was barely big enough for one to lay all the way across. The old wolf indicated for her to do just that. Nikki did as she told. Nikki had chose to lay on her back and realized doing so that the bench was only big enough to support her body. Her arms, legs, and head were hanging off the sides. The old wolf smiled at her before he began to tie her down. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Aaron had come into the room now as well. Nikki laid as still as possible while she was getting tied down. "Very nice" The wolf said noticing that she fit the bench fairly well. The straps were very tight and Nikki could no longer move if she tried. The straps had crossed her body in the very areas of her outfit where skin was exposed. "This is to test your balance first" The vampire said coming up to them with a stack of large books. He slowly began to place them on her exposed belly. Nikki laid still as he did this. "Balance is a skill" The vampire said "One that has improved with your change" She had six books on her belly now, they were starting to feel heavy on her. "They are starting to get heavy" Nikki said. "That's the idea" The wolf said "The heavier they are the harder they are to balance." As if to illustrate this fact the books started to waver a bit.

"How much longer?" Nikki asked. She was beginning to get sore. The wolf smiled finally she was starting to complain. The stack was complete with 12 books and the vampire began to remove them slowly. Nikki was glad the weight was lessening. Soon all the books were removed and the wolf smiled again. "Very nice job" He said though he still didn't unstrap her. ""So what is next?" Nikki said The wolf looked at her a moment and then actually sat down on the very bench she was strapped to and on her stomach. He wasn't heavy but it caught Nikki off guard and she saw that Aaron didn't seem to be liking her treatment though he was in chains before he even came into the room and couldn't do much about it. "Is this necessary?" Nikki asked. The wolf was in thought and ignored her for the moment. "Perhaps we should test her pull strength?" He asked looking towards the vampire. Nikki saw Aaron look down at the thought but the vampire seemed ok with the idea. The wolf stood back up now and began to remove the straps holding her down. Nikki got up once the straps were off. "What now?" Nikki asked. The two said nothing and lead her to another pair of restraints these seemed to be attached to a small chest of some kind. The wolf indicated for her to stand between the restraints but not to speak. Nikki did so and she got prepared. The wolf then tied her to the chest, the restraints going around her shoulders and between her legs. She felt like almost like she was in a horse style saddle. "Now walk forward" The vampire said. Nikki did so. The chest was heavy at first and Nikki's steps were slow but soon she began to drag forward across the floor. The pull of the straps was causing her to bend forward quite a bit though almost as if it was telling her that crawling would make it work easier. Nikki continued to pull on the box. The wolf smiled at her more. "You are quite strong" He said "That's good you will need that strength for the coming battle. "Aren't you wondering what battle they speak of?" Aaron asked though he was hit upon saying it. "Yes I am but I didn't want to let my curiosity get the best of me" Nikki said. "Very smart" The wolf said "You will be fighting the purebreds to find out if you really are stronger" "Purebreds?" Nikki asked. "The vampires and wolves of this town" The old wolf said "You will fight them" Nikki then became shocked. "Does that surprise you?" He asked. "In my former life I was friends with them." Nikki said " "That isn't your life anymore" The wolf said "And you will not think of it" "The last thing we have to test for you is your endurance" The vampire said. "Where?" Nikki asked "We will work with that over here" The master said leading her to what seemed to be merely weights and more restraints. Nikki was getting really tired of all the training.

"Is there a problem?" The wolf asked. Nikki was silent. The weights and restraints made her legs really heavy and hard to move. "Now march in place" He said. Nikki did so. It didn't take her long before her legs felt like they were about to fall off. Nikki could feel the pain but she knew she couldn't show it. Aaron knew she was hurting he seemed to be able to sense it. And she could see him trying to fight through his own pain to get to her. The wolf eventually cut the restraints and Nikki collapsed to the floor. Nikki couldn't move a muscle and she just stayed on the floor. "Aaron" She whispered before she passed out from all the pain. She awoke in her bedroom the same one as before, nothing on the walls but that one mirror and nothing in the room other then the dresser, the chair, and a bed. Aaron had his head down, sitting in the chair, in his hands when she awoke. She could still just barely move. "Aaron" Nikki said "What happened?" "They trained you too hard" Aaron said instantly coming to her side when she awoke. "Why didn't you say anything?" "I couldn't" Nikki said "I was scared of what they might have done if I told them." "So you risked dying?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "I couldn't show them I was weak Aaron that is why I took it." Aaron actually smiled at that "You're very brave you know that?" He said softly. "Aaron do you remember when I accused you of holding something back I am sorry now and I understand why you did it." Nikki said softly. "You have no reason to be sorry" Aaron said "It is my fault you are here like this"

"I am glad to have you here" Nikki said. "I also came looking for trouble when I came looking for you to apologize to you." "How were you able to tell that I didn't really want to hurt you?" Aaron asked "I know the others would have just avoided me, I hate it" "I am not sure on that myself" Nikki said "I guess I could feel deep down inside to trust you." Aaron smiled at her and gently moved the hair from in front of her face. "Thanks" Nikki said "You know what makes it hard to be here with you?" "Hmm?" Aaron cocked an eyebrow wondering what she meant. "You are part of my past" Nikki said "so when we are together I seem to remember everything." Aaron seemed to look around to test if they were watching "I don't really think you should forget your past" He said "I only said that to go along with them" "I know" Nikki said "Its just so bad that I know I can't see no one again but you." "There is a way" Aaron said "But it will very risky and hard, and you can't go to your dad if we do make it. If you go and see your dad you will give him a shock for one and he won't let you come back" Aaron said "If you don't come back they will suspect things, the risks are deadly to us both" "Won't it be a risk to go see Gonen Veda and Mitch as well?" Nikki asked "I know I need to leave my dad a note and let him know I am ok." "Your dad has no idea of what is going on with you and can't know anything about it or that you are still alive." Aaron said "You can go and see Gonen I am sure he will be able to keep the secret. But not the others." "I am scared Aaron" Nikki said "What about Ash and Sid?" "I know its going to be hard but you would have to try and see them without them knowing you are there" Aaron said "If they sense you then we might have trouble"

"I can't afford any more trouble" Nikki said "I just wish I wouldn't have come back here." "I know" Aaron said "I am sorry I got you into this" "I forgive you Aaron" Nikki said "If I wouldn't have come looking for you I would have my life back I had a good job and great friends which I can't see and a great dad who I miss spending time with." "You want that life back don't you?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "don't get me wrong I love being with you it keeps me from having to choose who I want to be with." "What do you mean?" Aaron asked "I thought you were with Gonen?" "The thing is I liked Ash and Sid along with Gonen" Nikki said. "You couldn't just pick one that you liked above all the rest?" He asked. "No I couldn't" Nikki said. "And how about now?" Aaron asked "Is it still hard?" "No" Nikki said "I am with you and your the only one that is like me and right now you seem to be the only one I can trust." "Do you still want to go out and try to see the others?" He asked. "We have only one chance to get out" "Lets go then" Nikki said. "I need to make sure that the 'masters' are distracted though" Aaron said. "I will wait here while you go" Nikki said. "Alright" Aaron said and he moved to leave the room for the moment. Nikki waited for Aaron to come back. It didn't take long for Aaron to return. "The wolf is asleep and the vamp has returned to his home, this is our chance" He said. "Alright" Nikki said. "We have to get that collar off of you first" Aaron said. "Ok" Nikki said "Can you get it off?" "Maybe" Aaron said moving closer to her try and reach under the collar around her neck. His skin felt soft against hers as he tried to pull it away. Nikki stayed still as Aaron messed with the collar. It took him a while and before long he was really close to her face as he tried to get leverage. Eventually the collar broke and Aaron started to fall backwards. Nikki tried to help him. She was able to catch him before he fell but she fell off the bed with him and landed beside him on the floor. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea I am fine" Nikki said "are you ok?" "I think so" Aaron said "At least we got it off, now we have to worry about mine" Nikki got off the floor and tried to get his off. Aaron tensed up a bit when she moved close to him but he stayed still as she tried to pull at it. Nikki continued to pull at it with all her strength. Eventually it snapped as hers did. "Are we ready now?" Nikki asked. "I think so" Aaron said rubbing his neck "Who do you want to see first?" "Gonen" Nikki said as she helped Aaron up. "Alright" Aaron said "Let's go then" And he lead her outside. Nikki followed Aaron. "Try to sniff him out" Aaron said "Can you find him?" Nikki did what Aaron told her. "His house I think" Nikki said. "Do you think you can find your way there?" Aaron asked "I have never been to his house" "I think so" Nikki said as she sniffed her way towards Gonen's house. Aaron followed her. Nikki did end up finding her way to his house. "We are here" Nikki said as she walked up to the door to knock on it. Nikki could almost smell Gonen before he got to the door, he opened it and was silent. "Hello Gonen" Nikki said "its me Nikki." "Where have you been?" He asked solemnly. "Its a long story" Nikki said as she looked towards Aaron. "What is he doing here?" Gonen asked he seemed tense. "He came with me" Nikki said "If you would like me to tell you where I have been then we will have to go somewhere a little more private." "My parents are gone right now" Gonen said softly leading them inside. Nikki walked in. "Thank you for letting us come in" Nikki said.

"You're different" Gonen said simply. "That is part of what I am going to tell you" Nikki said as she began her story. Gonen didn't say anything as she spoke he just looked over her knew appearance. Nikki continued with the story. Once she finished she looked at Gonen wondering if he was upset with her. "Why?" Gonen asked "Why did you still go?" "I wanted to see and talk to Aaron again" Nikki said "I wasn't expecting this to happen." "I wouldn't think you were" Gonen said. "I am sorry" Nikki said as she got up to get ready to leave. "No don't leave" Gonen said reaching for her arm. "I-I miss you" "I miss you too" Nikki said "Aaron and I have to go before we get into trouble also if you see my dad don't tell him about my change please." "What sort of trouble?" Gonen asked "Is someone after you?" Nikki looked at Aaron. "I am still the same person you met" Aaron said "The friend you grew up with. I trust that you will keep this secret and that you will let her go so we can do what needs to be done" Gonen seemed to understand and let go of Nikki's hand. "I am sorry to have to go" Nikki said about ready to cry. "Just promise me one thing" Gonen said uncharacteristically serious. "What?" Nikki asked. "At the very least, never forget me" He said. "I won't" Nikki said as she turned to go and as she walked she began to cry some."Will you be ok?" Aaron asked softly stroking her cheek with his hand. "I don't know" Nikki said still saddened. "You really liked him didn't you?" He asked. "I guess so" Nikki said "I guess I never realized it until now." "And what about the others?" He asked. "I still have feelings for all of them even more so now then before" Nikki said. "You would have to choose one eventually or you risk losing all three" Aaron said softly "Trust me I know" "I know this" Nikki said "Its just so hard to choose and I think its just safer to stay with you so I don't have to choose." "Safer?" He asked "What do you mean safer?" "With you I don't have to choose who to be with" Nikki said "Its just easier to be with you and to me I do feel safer here I don't have to worry about hiding anything like feelings." "Why would you want to hide your feelings?" He asked "If they are there set them free, its always bad to keep things bottled up" "Its hard to share my feelings with the others" Nikki said "I can seem to share my feelings easier just talking to you." "Then maybe it's me you should be with?" He questioned. "Maybe" Nikki said "And as of right now it seems we are going to be together." "What makes you say that?" He asked. Nikki then told Aaron why they created her when she came to see him. "Really? And you want to follow that?" He asked "And listen to the beasts who changed your life forever?" "I don't want to stay this way" Nikki said "Its bad enough I can't see anyone now." "Its going to be hard" Aaron said "Life always is. There is never an easy way out" "I understand that" Nikki said as she made her way back to her home.

"Remember we have to be careful and make sure that your father doesn't see you" Aaron said "Get the things you need to look normal and we will visit the others" "Aaron no we can't risk doing that" Nikki said "I just want to go to bed and sleep now." "You can't not at home" Aaron said "At least not this one" "Why not?" Nikki asked. "What if your father finds you back home" He said "I told you before he can't know that you are alive" "I know that but I need to rest" Nikki said as she headed inside to grab a few clothes. "That's fine" Aaron said "But I will keep watch for your father" "Ok" Nikki said as she grabbed a backpack to stuff clothes in. While she searched her room for clothes she realized that her dad had kept everything just as she had left it. She was just about done before she heard a call from below. "He's coming in" Aaron called up, "You will need to close the window back, put everything back where it was and hide so he doesn't notice you" "Ok" Nikki said as she did what Aaron told her. She had only a few choices as she heard her dad coming in the door downstairs. She could hide back in the closet that she had just closed back, under the bed, or behind the bathroom shower curtain. Nikki went and hid in the bathroom shower. She could still hear her father moving around and then she heard her door open and her father walk in. He sighed as he sat down on the bed and spoke to himself. "I know you are out there Nikki" He said "And I really do hope that you are safe, your strong even though you may not think it. Trust your heart it will never steer you wrong." Nikki almost wanted to go and talk to him but she knew that she couldn't. Nikki even wanted to cry when she heard her dad say that but she knew she couldn't let anyone else know she was still alive. She heard her father sigh again before he got up from the bed and left the room. Nikki sighed now as she finished with what she was doing. Once she got done she headed back out to Aaron. "That was close" She said. "Did everything go ok?" Aaron asked. "Yea" Nikki said "I got my clothes just before he came up." "So I guess we camp out then?" Aaron asked "Though I know our wonderful masters will come searching for us" "It would be nice to camp out but you know if our masters have to come looking for us we are dead meat" Nikki said. "At the same time though if we go back there is no telling when we will get another chance to go free" Aaron said. "True" Nikki said "I guess we do camp out then." "Did you happen to pack anything for that?" Aaron asked. "No" Nikki said "Why do you ask?"

"Because I didn't either when we left" Aaron said "We will have to tough it out, going as wolves would probably be our best bet so that we don't get too cold" "Yea it might help" Nikki said as she hid her clothes. "Do you think you will be able to shift without running into it" Aaron asked. "I am not sure" Nikki said. "Give it a shot" Aaron said backing away a bit to give her space. Nikki did so. It took her some time but she was soon able to shift, the clothes she had tearing to tatters in the process. Aaron smiled and followed suit after hiding his own clothes. Nikki then began to run now. ~Aaron can you hear me?~ ~Of course~ Aaron said following her ~Do you care where we camp out for the night?~ ~No~ Nikki said. ~Than follow me~ Aaron said speeding up to pass her. ~Ok~ Nikki said as she ran after him. Aaron led her to a clearing deep in the woods, far from the civilized world, far from even their new master's lair. By looks of it Aaron had come to this clearing a lot in the past years. He even had his own den made out. Nikki was amazed by this ~Aaron this is amazing.~ ~You really like it?~ Aaron asked. ~Yes I do like it its nice and quiet~ Nikki said ~do you think we will be in big trouble if we go back to our masters?~ ~You can never be sure~ Aaron said ~But I think it would be best not to right now.~~I wasn't thinking about it ~ Nikki said ~I was just asking~ Aaron just shrugged as best a wolf could and walked towards the den. Nikki followed him inside. There wasn't a lot of space for two wolves but Aaron didn't seem bothered by it. The wolf in Nikki seemed to like being close to him like this. Nikki was glad to be safe now. Aaron patted the ground as a wolf would and began to get comfortable for the night. Nikki followed him. Aaron gave her the space to lay next to him if she wished. It wasn't really cold but the two of them would play the roles of a pair of wolves in the night. Nikki's beast didn't seem against this idea at all, she could feel it growling for him even. Nikki laid beside him now and went to sleep.

The night seemed peaceful enough and Nikki awoke with the sun first. Nikki had stretched as she awoke, ~Aaron its morning~ She said. Aaron woke up soon after she spoke and stretched much the same way she did. ~I definitely don't want to go back now~ Nikki said. ~What makes you say that?~ He asked. ~I feel a lot more free out here than I do there~ Nikki said. ~I was hoping you would say that~ Aaron said smiling with his eyes. ~What do you want to do now that you are free?~ ~Anything~ Nikki said. ~How about we hunt?~ Aaron asked. ~Sure~ Nikki said. ~Then follow me I will show you the best place to find a good meal in these woods~ Aaron said. ~Ok~ Nikki said as she followed Aaron. Aaron lead her to what seemed like a beaver den near the river. ~This is neat~ Nikki said as she was prepared to grab some food. ~I don't know if I would call it neat~ Aaron said. He began stalking around the den to try and see if he could catch one of the beavers. ~Whatever you say~ Nikki said as she began stalking around. Soon enough one of the beavers did come to the surface and Aaron pounced and brought it back up to Nikki to share. ~Thank you~ Nikki said as she began to eat with him. ~I figured it would be better for us both to eat a full beaver rather then a few fish~ Aaron said ~And its not like I attacked a family or anything this beaver lived alone~ ~It works for food~ Nikki said as she finished now. Aaron had finished up as well. ~Do you want to go back into town today or stay in the wilderness like this?~ Aaron asked. ~The wilderness~ Nikki said. ~Any reason why?~ Aaron asked. ~I am free here~ Nikki said ~I can come and go as I please.~ ~You like the freedom don't you?~ Aaron asked. ~Yes~ Nikki said ~If you don't like obedience it why do you give in so easily?~ Aaron asked he would have actually liked to see her fight back. ~It just seems easier to give in than to fight back~ Nikki said. Aaron shook his head. ~I don't know why you always go for the easy way out~ He said ~It doesn't help me figure out what you really like any~ ~I don't know either~ Nikki said ~ I guess I really don't know what I want.~ ~The best thing for that is to look in your heart of hearts~ He said ~At least that's what my mom said years ago~ ~I think I will try that~ Nikki said. ~It always worked for me~ Aaron said starting to head back to the den now. Nikki did what Aaron told her to do. The deeper she looked the more she saw that even though Aaron was the "easy" answer and a nice guy he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with. She felt the need to be with someone else though she still wasn't sure who. Nikki continued to look into her hearts. ~I hope I can figure this out~ She thought to herself.

Looking deeper Nikki found herself falling back on Sid. He was always sweet to her and seemed like he would be very protective of her while at the same time letting her do what she wanted to do. Nikki was glad to have a friend like Aaron. After a while Nikki had went to go lay down. ~Are you ok?~ Aaron asked following her. ~Yea I am fine~ Nikki said ~I just want to lay down a bit~ ~Fair enough~ Aaron said he seemed to know that he wasn't the one she wanted to be with from the way she was acting. He laid down near the front of the den as guard. Nikki laid down and fell asleep and she kept thinking about what she had learned. It was nightfall when she awakened again, Aaron still laying in front of the den. ~Aaron I will take over the watch now~ Nikki said. ~Are you sure?~ Aaron asked. ~Yes~ Nikki said. ~I guess its my turn to sleep then~ Aaron said. ~Yes it is~ Nikki said as she kept watch. Aaron went back into the main part of the den to sleep himself. Nikki watched as Aaron slept and she hoped that no one would enter. As if on cue she heard rustling outside the den. ~Aaron I think we have company~ She said. Aaron still slept and whoever was out there was coming up slowly. Nikki smelled wolf. Nikki was prepared to fight now. ~Nikki?~ A voice called, a familiar voice ~Is that you? Can you hear me?~ ~I can hear you~ Nikki said. It was Sid. ~What has happened to you?~ He asked. Nikki then told Sid what happened to her after they left. ~Are you ok with what has happened?~ He asked. ~Not really I want my old life back~ Nikk said ~I am scared~ ~Aaron is there with you isn't he?~ Sid asked. ~Yes and he is sleeping~ Nikki said. ~What are you going to do?~ Sid asked. ~I don't know~ Nikki said. ~I've missed you~ Sid said softly starting to move a bit closer. ~I missed you too~ Nikki said as she moved a bit closer. ~Has Aaron done anything to you?~ Sid asked. ~No~ Nikki said. ~I've never stopped thinking about you~ He said. ~I've not stopped thinking about you either~ Nikki said ~How did you actually find me?~ ~I sniffed you out~ He said ~And once I realized that you weren't near the men that took you I came to you~ ~I am glad you found me~ Nikki said ~who else knows where I am?~ ~Just me, and probably your vampire friend by now~ He said. ~Sid you need to do me a favor see if you can find a way to change me back~ Nikki said ~that is if you can.~ ~I suppose we could talk to the elders of my village~ He said. ~I am willing to try anything~ Nikki said ~Aaron wake up please~ ~Hmm what?~ Aaron stirred then jumped up when he found Sid there. ~What's going on~ ~Sid tracked me down~ Nikki said ~I am going to go with him for a bit are you willing to go?~ ~Go where?~ Aaron asked. ~His village~ Nikki said ~I want to see if there is a way to change me back.~ ~Do you think they would know how to do it?~ Aaron asked. ~I don't know~ Nikki said ~There is only one way to find out and thats going~ ~Do you think they would be willing to help me too?~ Aaron asked. ~They might~ Nikki said ~so we ready to go?~ ~I will lead the way then~ Sid said softly. Nikki followed Sid.

The three moved on towards the village. ~Let's hope that the elders don't just shrug you off because of the vampire in you both~ Sid said softly. ~I hope not~ Nikki said. It didn't take the three long to make it to the village. ~Maybe it would be better to go in as humans?~ Aaron questioned. ~It might be a good idea~ Nikki said ~but what about clothes?~ ~We left ours in the bushes way back there remember we would have to get them if we do decide to go human~ Aaron said. ~Yea I know~ Nikki said, ~What do you want to do Aaron?~ ~It would just be easier to go on in since we are here~ Aaron said ~We might have clothes inside to fit you if need be~ Sid offered. ~Alright we will enter~ Nikki said ~Ok thanks again Sid.~ Not two seconds after they entered did they find the warriors of the village coming up. Nikki wondered what to do now. ~Sid you need to go human and tell them we won't hurt anyone~ Nikki said. Sid did just that though they didn't seem to willing to listen to him. They were about to charge before an elder came into the mix. "Stop this now" He called. Nikki looked at the elder now. "Come children I will get clothes for you so we can speak freely" The elder said leading them to a hut. Nikki followed him. Once inside the elder passed them extra clothes and showed them where they could each change back in privacy. Nikki went to where the Elder showed her and changed. Aaron waited his turn and Sid merely shifted back where he was, he was able to keep a tight pair of pants intact when he shifted. Nikki came out now. Aaron then walked in himself to do the same. "What brings you all here children?" The elder asked. "We wanted to know if their was a way to take the mutated blood from Nikki and return her to a normal human" Sid said softly bowing to the elder. "That's right Sir" Nikki said. "It will not be an easy task to complete but a spiritual cleansing may be able to ex-spell the beast within you that doesn't belong." The elder said. "Anything would be helpful right now Sir" Nikki said. "If you want to get rid of the beast you have to be willing to face it" The elder said softly "And you will be doing it alone" Nikki wondered if she was ready for this. "It is a form of deep meditation" He said softly "You have to be ready for it child and the result may not be what you would like it to be" "I understand sir" Nikki said "I am ready for this." "Then you will have to follow me" He said. "Yes sir" Nikki said as she followed him. The elder lead her to a deeper part of the hut a small room with thick walls.

"What do I do now sir?" Nikki asked. "Stay in this room and concentrate" He said "The incense will do the rest" "Ok sir" Nikki said as she did what she was told. The elder then left to start the ritual. The room was bare except for the small cloth on the floor that Nikki was sitting on. Nikki began to concentrate. As soon as the smells that the elder was pushing into the room hit her Nikki felt it getting warmer and the she fell into a trace to find herself in what looked like her own room though it was different, everything was blurry. Nikki continued to concentrate on things. "Nikki" She heard her father's voice calling her. "Dad" Nikki said. "Are you ok Nikki?" Her dad asked. "Yes dad I am" Nikki said. "What is going on?" When Nikki turned to her dad's voice she saw him facing down her own beastly form. Nikki began to explain. Before she could say much the beastly form charged for her dad, she had to act quickly. Nikki did what she thought was best. She charged for her beast form to protect her dad. Nikki continued to do everything she could. She fought off her beast form and crashed through the high window to her bedroom ~What are you doing?~ Her beast form asked, ~Without your father and your human family to hold you back you could be all powerful~ ~What do you mean by that?~ Nikki asked. ~Don't you want power?~ Her beast asked ~I know that is what you really crave~ ~How do you know that?~ Nikki asked. ~Idiot!~ She said ~I AM you how do you think I know it?~ ~I want power but I want to be normal as well~ Nikki said ~if you know so much you should have known that.~ ~Hmmph what is normal~ The beast said ~You were never normal~ ~Explain~ Nikki said. ~Did you ever feel normal?~ The beast asked. ~No I guess I never felt normal~ Nikki said. ~Then why would you want to be a powerless human?~ The beast asked. ~Because I wouldn't have to deal with the powers going off when I get angry~ Nikki said. ~But you could have anything you want with the power to get it~ The beast said ~You would like that wouldn't you?~ ~Yes I would~ Nikki said. ~Then who cares if you hurt others~ The beast said ~Did they ever really help you?~ ~No they didn't~ Nikki said ~the only ones that ever helped was my family.~ "What about me?" A voice asked, it was Gonen. "Yes you helped too" Nikki said "and so did Ash and Sid." ~Bah these boys only made your life worse!~ The beast roared ~They confused you kept you from following your heart~ ~No that can't be true~ Nikki said ~Gonen helped me learn my way around and Ash saved my life and Sid was always guarding me.~ ~Guarding you, saving you, because you were weak!~ The beast said ~What have they done to help you since you became stronger?~ ~Nothing~ Nikki said as she wondered what to do now. "You have to find us Nikki" Gonen said ~Shut up!~ The beast charged towards Gonen "Find us in your heart." With that Gonen vanished and the beast landed in the dirt. ~Argh!~ The beast roared then bounded away. Nikki then looked into her heart now. Something there told her to run into the woods behind her house. Nikki did so. It didn't take her long to figure out what lead her here. She found a pack of wolves eating at a body of some kind. It looked like Ash's...

"No this can't be" Nikki said. "It is a deep mediation" The elder's voice called to her, "Remember where you are." Nikki calmed down and remembered where she was. The wolves ran off when they saw her and left Ash's remains behind, he was still alive but barely. "Nikki...?" He gasped. "Yes" She said as she continued to concentrate. "I will always care about you" Ash said softly "But it is too dangerous for you to be seen with me" "Why do you say that?" She asked still concentrating. "If I am seen with a human or a wolf than I will be shunned by my clan and even then we will never be safe" He said "We will always be on the run" "Oh" Nikki said still concentrating. "Do you want to be on the run?" He asked. "No I don't" Nikki said. "Then leave me behind" Ash said "We will always be together inside but you can't always be thinking about how I feel about things" "Ash I am going to miss you" Nikki said as she was still concentrating. "Then quit concentrating and look into my eyes" He said. Nikki did so. "Obedient to a fault" Ash said smiling "That's what I like about you, no matter who it is you always listen" "I wonder if that is my problem" Nikki said. "Some would say so" Ash said "But if you grew a little bit more independent you wouldn't be the same person anymore" "I guess not" Nikki said as she stayed focused. Ash smiled one last time before he disappeared from view. Nikki wondered how much longer she would have to do this. It showed her that her mind was following her heart. Ash would be fine with out her, she had to find Gonen. Nikki focused on finding Gonen now. She could almost felt like she smelt him, he was outside the forest. Nikki followed his smell. She soon found him, facing off with what looked like Aaron in beast form. "Gonen" Nikki called. "Nikki!" Gonen said "Can you help me?" "Sure" Nikki said as she went to help him. She was still staying focused. ~What are you doing?~ Aaron growled ~I only wanted to protect you, make things easier for you~ ~How can I be sure anymore?~ Nikki asked. ~Which will it be Nikki~ Aaron said ~Your normal friends or the power that is in a hybrid like me?~ ~I like the power but I also liked being normal~ Nikki said ~I don't know~ ~You can't have both Nikki~ Aaron said ~And no one is going to make this choice for you~ He charged for Gonen again trying to bypass her. Nikki tried her best to protect Gonen. ~So you are choosing him over our power?~ Aaron asked seeing her protect him. ~I just want to protect what I care for~ Nikki said ~Yes I want power but friendship is also something worth having.~ ~What good is friendship~ Aaron said ~It never helped me~ ~It is good to have friends you can talk to about things~ Nikki said ~tell secrets too~ ~I tried to make friends growing up but it never worked~ Aaron said ~Its why I agreed to become what I am~ ~You have always had a friend~ Nikki said ~you had me as a friend.~ ~I didn't get you as a friend until it was shown that I could give you power~ Aaron said ~You worried about me sure but only because I was strong and different~ ~I am still your friend~ Nikki said ~You can trust me~ ~Sorry but you won't be if you give up being powerful~ Aaron said ~Power is my only friend~ ~No it is not~ Nikki said ~I was your friend ever since the first time I met you at Fox Den~ ~You will never understand me~ Aaron said and he bounded away. Gonen just looked up at her now.

Nikki looked at Gonen now. "What are you going to do?" Gonen asked. "I don't know" Nikki said. Having not heard the two talking by mind Gonen was unsure as to what had just happened. "What happened between you two?" He asked. Nikki explained to him what happened. "Are you really still his friend after all that?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "Why?" Gonen asked. "Because on the inside he is very friendly" Nikki said. "How can you be sure that that isn't just an act?" Gonen asked. "As much as I have been around him I can tell its not an act" Nikki said. "The only thing I hope for is that you follow your heart" Gonen said "I will follow your wishes no matter what" With that he vanished. Nikki continued to focus. There was only one person left to find, the one she had figured was her true love, Sid. Nikki focused on finding Sid now. She heard growling in the distance, through the woods. Nikki followed the sound. She found Sid, he was hunting in the woods. No one else was around and he hadn't noticed her yet. Nikki wondered if he would notice her. ~Do you want to hunt with me?~ He asked. ~Sure~ Nikki said. ~You can help me keep an eye out~ Sid said ~I don't want you getting hurt when I attack the prey~ ~Ok~ Nikki said as she kept an eye out for Sid. It wasn't long until a deer was in sight. Sid charged and tackled it down easily. Nikki continued to keep an eye out. Once done with that Sid began to make his way back to his village with deer on his back. ~So what brought you way out here?~ He asked as she followed him. ~Just exploring~ Nikki said as she followed him. ~So you have nothing bad going on then?~ He asked. Nikki explained to Sid what was going on. ~Wow so did your heart tell you who you should be with?~ He asked. ~Yes it did~ Nikki said. ~And who was it?~ He asked. ~You~ Nikki said. ~Me?~ Sid asked ~Wow how come?~ ~I am not exactly sure~ Nikki said. ~I guess that means we should get closer huh?~ He asked. ~I guess~ Nikki said. ~What's wrong?~ He asked. ~Us getting closer might be tricky~ Nikki said. ~Why do you say that?~ He asked. ~Considering I am part vampire~ Nikki said. ~But what would that matter?~ He asked. ~Vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies~ Nikki said ~plus who would marry us.~ ~One your a werewolf too and two why would we have to get married?~ He asked ~Do normal wolves marry?~ ~I guess not~ Nikki said ~So when do you want to get closer?~ Sid smiled which was odd to see on a wolf. ~Whenever you want to.~ At that moment Nikki found herself pulled out of her dream state and was sitting in the middle of the hot empty hut again. Nikki was glad to be able to see into her heart. "How did it go?" The elder asked softly coming to her in the room. "It went well" Nikki said.

"Did you ex-spell the beast?" He asked. "I think so" Nikki said "How can I be sure though?" "See if you can still feel the beast inside" He said softly. Nikki closed her eyes to see if she could feel the beast but she couldn't seem to feel it. He smiled at her, "Then it is gone" He said. "Thank you Sir" Nikki said. As she left the hut she saw that Sid was waiting for her. "What did you see in there?" He asked. Nikki then told him what she saw. "Wow" Sid said "I wonder how it will go for Aaron?" They both watched Aaron go into the same room as she had. Nikki hoped he could overcome it like she did. "Are you worrying about him?" Sid asked. "Yea I am just hoping that he will overcome it like I did" Nikki said. "What if he doesn't?" He asked. "Then I don't know" Nikki said "I hope he does overcome it." "What if he goes crazy?" Sid said softly, "I have seen it happen with this kind of ritual" "Then I don't know" Nikki said as she watched him. "Would you be willing to fight him if need be?" He asked. "I would if I can" Nikki said. "I think if he really does care about you he will simply stop attacking when he sees you" Sid said. "Lets hope so" Nikki said. "I am glad you chose me" Sid said softly now moving closer to her. "I am glad to" Nikki said as she watched Aaron. He seemed to be having a bit more trouble then she did, he was rocking back forth as he concentrated. Nikki wondered how she could get to him to help him. The elder seemed to read her mind, "I said this before this is a quest that must be done alone" He said. "I know" Nikki said "I am just worried about him." "The result will lead to his destiny child" He said "Do not worry" "Ok Sir" Nikki said as she continued to watch him. Before long Aaron roared loudly and shifted into a beast right there in the room, ripping his clothes to shreds. "This is not good" Nikki said. "Perhaps this beast is who he is meant to be" The Elder said. "I guess so" Nikki said as she wanted to head outside away from this. "You want to leave don't you?" Sid asked "At least while he is in there?" "Yes" Nikki said "I can't take seeing his beast form." "Do you want to go back to my hut for a while?" He asked. "Sure" Nikki said "are you going to come back here and see how he is doing?" "Of course" He said. "Thank you Sid" Nikki said "I am glad we are friends." "According to your heart we are supposed to be more then that" Sid said smiling as he lead her out. "Yes I know" Nikki said as she seemed to get closer to him as they hung out. Once they made it back to his hut Sid opened the door for her first as he had done the few other times she had came by. Nikki walked inside now. "Thanks again for getting me out of there" Nikki said. "You know I will do anything for you Nikki" Sid said softly. "I am glad" Nikki said as she began to calm down. Sid slowly moved closer to her to give her a gentle hug, thinking that it would help her relax. Nikki calmed down quicker. "Thanks for the hug" She said as she hugged him back. "I am glad I could help" Sid said. "Go ahead and go check on him please" Nikki said "I hope I will be fine." "You want me to leave you here?" He asked.

"Yes please" Nikki said "I can't handle this right now." "Fair enough" Sid said he was obviously sad but he followed her wishes and left the room. Nikki stayed calm. She kept hoping that Aaron would pull through. She realized though that even if he did she wouldn't know who he was. He had had that beast in him since before she even came to this town. Nikki didn't know what to do now as she stayed in the hut she seemed to want to cry. "Nikki?" She heard a voice call her it was female. It was her friend, Veda. "Veda?" Nikki called. "You are here" Veda said walking in to Sid's hut. "It's so great to see you" "Its great to see you too" Nikki said "What brings you here?" "I heard from Gonen that you were alive and then later I came to a festival here at Sid's village and heard something about two 'strange kids' coming into the village with him and I thought maybe." Veda just smiled and hugged Nikki. Nikki hugged Veda back. "I am glad to see you" She said "How is Gonen doing?" "He's worried about you" Veda said "But at the same time he hopes your happy" "When you see him you can tell him I am fine" Nikki said as she told Veda what was going on. "Wow a lot must have happened when you were with Aaron if you would care so much about him" Veda said "Honey you got to get your heart on straight, you're confusing even me" "I am destined to be with Sid" Nikki said "that is what I found out on my journey." "Wow" Veda said "Still yet you worry about the other boys, that's very noble of you. I guess you have a place in your heart for all of them?" "Yea I guess I do" Nikki said "I guess its because I got a big heart." "Its probably rough though" She said. "It is" Nikki said. "How is Mitch doing?" "Same as always" Veda said smiling "But if you are destined to be with Sid then you should probably warm up to him a little better" "How?" Nikki asked. "Let yourself be close to him" Veda said "He seems like the type that always wants the girl to be happy, he's not going to ask for much but what he does ask for give it to him." "Ok I will" Nikki said "I am glad to have another girl to talk to." Veda smiled and moved to leave as she heard Sid coming back. "Anytime..." She walked on out the door "sis."

Not too long after Sid came back in, "Was that Veda?" He asked. "Yes it was" Nikki said "she was just talking with me." "Ok" Sid said "By the way Aaron is actually doing better" "That is good" Nikki said "I would be glad to head back now." "Alright then" Sid said as he lead her out "So what did you and Veda talk about?" "She just gave me advice" Nikki said "on getting closer to you." "Ok then" Sid said smiling a bit at that when they made it back inside. Nikki saw that Aaron was still in the room but he was no longer in his beast form and seemed to have calmed down a bit. Someone had covered him back up apparently though his clothing before was still in taters on the floor. Nikki was glad to see he was doing ok. "Do you want to stay here now?" Sid asked. "Sure" Nikki said "I am grateful for everything." "I will always be here to help you" Sid said "No matter what" "I am glad" Nikki said as she hugged him. Sid smiled and hugged her back. "So are you human now?" He asked "Fully back to normal? I don't smell any beast in you anymore" "Yea I am back to normal" Nikki said as she continued to hold onto him and watch Aaron. "Maybe Aaron isn't so bad after all" She heard Sid whisper softly. "As long as I was with him before he wasn't that bad" Nikki said. "He just didn't sit right with me when I first met him" Sid said "Maybe it was because of the beast in him" "It might have been" Nikki said still holding on to Sid. "Your skin is very soft" Sid said gently. "Thank you" Nikki said softly. "What about me?" Sid asked. "Your skin is warm" Nikki said as she kept close to him. "It must be my werewolf hair doing that" Sid said with a smile. "It must be" Nikki said staying with him and watching Aaron. Sid wrapped his arm around her slowly and soon it seemed that Aaron was coming out of his trance. Nikki continued to watch and as she did she wrapped her arm around him. Aaron relaxed and the elder blocked him from view so that he could put on his new clothes and he began to walk over to them. Nikki smiled when she seen that Aaron was ok. "That was crazy" Aaron said "Where am I anyway?" "Your on the Indian reservation" Nikki said. "I can see that but why?" He asked. Nikki told Aaron why they were there. "The story you tell is unbelievable" Aaron said "The last thing I remember is being at home, alone as always, working on the computer." "Ok" Nikki said as she wondered about him. "If its all the same to you" Aaron said "I would like to go home" "Sid do you think it would be safe for him to go home?" Nikki asked. "I don't know" Sid said "He would have to keep tabs on him to make sure that the two 'doctors' didn't come after him" "If they did they would come after me as well" Nikki said. "Over my dead body" Sid said quickly. Nikki looked up at him and smiled. "Go on then" The elder said "But we will keep in touch" "Whatever" Aaron said and he left. Nikki was beginning to dislike this new Aaron. "He's not the same is he?" Sid asked.

"No he isn't" Nikki said. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "Not sure" Nikki said still a little scared. "What's wrong?" Sid asked. "I am scared" Nikki said "I don't think this new Aaron and I will get along." "Maybe its not good he lost the beast inside" Sid said softly "None of us really knew him before he had it" "I know" Nikki said "but he said he wanted to do it." "Maybe he wanted to be with you but now doesn't remember you" Sid said. "Who knows" Nikki said. "Are you going to stay here or do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. "I would like to stay with you" Nikki said. Sid smiled "Alright" He said "Though I think we should turn in for the night, you have had a long day" "Ok" Nikki said still hugging him. "You might want to let me go so I can move or I might just carry you" Sid said with a grin. "Ok sorry" Nikki said as she let him go. Sid shook his head "Nothing to be sorry for" He said "I wouldn't have minded carrying you" "And I wouldn't have mind it if you did" Nikki said "I just figure I will walk for now." "Fair enough" Sid said as he walked with her to his hut, holding her hand. Nikki liked this and she was glad to have someone there to lean on. "Are you tired from all that happened today?" He asked "Or would you like to stay up and talk?" "I am a bit tired" Nikki said. "I guess we will just see what happens then" Sid said as he opened the door to his hut for her. "We shall see" Nikki said as she walked inside. Sid followed close behind and shut his the entrance completely this time. Nikki was glad to be around someone she cared for. Sid went over to his bed, the only one in this little hut and the only thing that even looked like furniture to Nikki. He started to get it set for at least one of them if not both to rest on. "I am just hoping that the two that turned us will not find us" Nikki said. "They a least won't get to you if I have anything to say about it" Sid said smiling as he finished up the bed and turned to her. "I am glad to have you around to protect me" Nikki said as she sat down on the floor. "Just what are you doing?" Sid asked "I am the one who is going to sleep on the floor if we don't sleep together" "I was just sitting down" Nikki said as she got off the floor and went to the bed. "Uh huh" Sid said "This bed has fur blankets so it may be a bit warmer then what you are used to but you are welcome to sleep in it." "Thank you Sid" Nikki said as she laid down. "I will be right next to you in the floor if you need me" Sid said "Unless you want me resting beside you" "It don't matter to me" Nikki said "Do you think the bed would be big enough for us both?" "We would probably have to lay close but sure" Sid said "I don't take up that much space" "Then you and I can lay together" Nikki said. "Alright" Sid said moving to rest beside her. Nikki then fell asleep on the bed. Sid smiled and hugged her close to help keep her warm while she rested. Nikki was now sleeping and she was glad to be able to sleep.

When the morning came Nikki woke up and felt Sid's warm arm around her. Nikki was glad to have some sleep. "Morning Sid" Nikki said. Even as she spoke Nikki saw that Sid was still sleeping soundly. Nikki had begun to move now. Sid stirred a bit as she moved away but didn't wake up. Nikki moved enough away from him to get off the bed. She stood up now and saw that the sun had just began to rise outside. Nikki headed outside to see if the sun bothered her. Outside she felt the sun's rays hitting her skin like they had back when she was human. "This is nice" Nikki said as she continued to stand there. It wasn't long before Sid joined her outside. "Good Morning" Nikki said softly. "Morning" Sid said "Did you sleep ok?" "I slept fine" Nikki said "I feel really good now." "I'm sure you do" Sid said "It's been a while since you were in the sun" "Yes it has been a long time" Nikki said. "I also feel better because I have slept." "Did me being there bother you?" He asked. "No it didn't" Nikki said "You being there made me feel better." "Do you want to stay here for a while longer or would you want to go see your dad" Sid said. "I would like to see my dad" Nikki said. "Alright" Sid said "When did he usually get home from work?" "I don't even remember" Nikki said. "We should probably wait for the evening then just to be safe" Sid said. "Sure" Nikki said. "For now we should get some breakfast" Sid said "Your probably hungry" "I am starving" Nikki said. "Then follow me" Sid said smiling. "Ok" Nikki said holding her hand out for his. Sid smiled and took it and lead her to the hut where the hunters and gathers were bringing the food. Nikki was glad to have the beast and vampire out of her or she would be going berserk. Sid smiled and made her a plate of both veggies and deer meat. "Thank you" Nikki said "but I don't get something." "What's that?" Sid asked. "I thought you wolves just ate meat and no veggies" Nikki said. "We are just as much human as wolves" Sid said "And besides the whole tribe isn't made up of just wolves" "Oh" Nikki said. "Did you think the whole tribe were made of wolves?" Sid asked. "Yes" Nikki said. Sid just laughed at that. "It would be a lot harder to hide us then" He said. Nikki just laughed with him. "After we eat do you think you could introduce me to the rest of the tribe?" Nikki asked. "Sure" Sid said "If that is what you want to do" "Sure" Nikki said "it will pass time." "And help you make friends if you end up staying here" Sid said as they made it to a table to eat at. "True" Nikki said as she sat down and began to eat. Sid sat right next to her to eat himself. Nikki was glad to be able to get food in her stomach.

"So is there anyone in particular that you wanted to meet?" Sid asked. "No" Nikki said. "How about more of my actual family?" Sid asked. "Sure" Nikki said. "I don't have many of them left but I think you will like them" Sid said. "Do you think your family would approve of me?" Nikki asked. Sid just chuckled "Sure" He said "They don't have anything to judge you on except your past and considering ours I don't think that will be a problem" "I will be very glad to meet them" Nikki said. "Then follow me" He said smiling and offering his hand to her again. Nikki took his hand and followed him. Sid then led her to a bigger hut nearby where she saw a much older man that still looked a lot like Sid. "Father?" Sid said bowing a bit as he greeted the man. Nikki was standing beside Sid now and waiting on his father to speak. "How are you my son?" The man asked. "I am fine" Sid said softly "This is..." He indicated Nikki. "I am Katherine Nicole Swan Sir" Nikki said. "Nikki" Sid said smiling as he shortened her name for her before he spoke softly. "She is who I have imprinted on father" "I see" The man said rising to stand next to Nikki, he smiled and offered his hand to her. Nikki shook his hand. "It is a pleasure meeting you" She said. "The same for you" The man said smiling still. "Do you care for my son?" "Yes sir I do" Nikki said. "And are you willing to protect her?" He asked his son. "Of course" Sid said smiling. "You have my blessing" The older man said sitting down with a smile again. "Thank you sir" Nikki said smiling. He bowed "Thanks father" Sid said and he moved with Nikki out of the hut.

"I am glad we have your dad's blessing" Nikki said. "I didn't expect that we wouldn't get it" Sid said "I knew he would like you" Nikki wondered how her dad would feel about all this. "I am still glad" She said as she hugged his arm. "Something on your mind?" Sid asked seeing her in thought. "I was just wondering what my dad would say" Nikki said. "Do you want to go see your dad?" Sid asked. "I want to meet your other family first before we go see my dad" Nikki said "besides I don't think my dad would be home yet." "Fair enough" Sid said softly "Though you only have one person left" "That is fine" Nikki said. "I will call my dad after we meet the last person and find out if he is at home or not." "Alright" Sid said, leading her to another hut, "This is my aunt" He said "She's not a wolf" "Hello" Nikki said. The woman smiled "Hello" She said "Who is this fine girl?" "My name is Nikki" She said. "Sid as spoke to me about you" The woman said smiling "He likes you a great deal" "I am glad to hear he talks about me" Nikki said smiling. "And he says nothing but great things" The woman said. Sid blushed at that but smiled. Nikki had to smile at that. "I am glad to hear that" She said. "I am sure you two will be great together" She said. "I think we will" Nikki said "It was nice meeting you." "Same here" She said as Sid lead them out of the hut. "I will call my dad then and see where he is" Nikki said pulling out her phone and dialing her dad. Nikki's phone didn't seem to work as she tried to call. "Your dad would have canceled your line when he couldn't find you" Sid said softly. "Oh" Nikki said as she decided to close the phone. "You are forgetting you were gone for months" He said "It might be better just to go to the house" "I guess so" Nikki said.

"Do you not want to go?" He asked. "I do" Nikki said "but my dad has no idea I am still alive." "All the more reason to go" Sid said "Maybe it would even be best if you actually went in the house alone and I watched from afar" "I really don't want to go into the house alone" Nikki said. "How come?" He asked. "Its been too long since I have been inside" Nikki said "I am just scared to go in alone." "But your dad would be there" Sid said "We could make sure of it" "Lets hope so" Nikki said "Also I want you there to where I can introduce you as my boyfriend." Sid blushed but smiled "Do you really want to drop that bomb on him when he gets back?" He asked. "Well we already told your family about it so why not my dad"Nikki said. "My family hasn't not seen me for months" Sid said as he walked with her out of the reservation. Nikki walked out with him. "So what do you want to do then?" He asked. "We can go to the house then" Nikki said "I should be ok." "If you are sure" He said softly. "Yea I am sure" Nikki said. "And are you going to be ok going in alone?" He asked. "I should be" She said. "Alright" Sid said "Can you walk there or do you want me to carry you?" "I wouldn't mind you carrying me"Nikki said. "Alright" Sid said and picked her onto his back and began to run her to her dad's house. Nikki held on tightly as he ran. It didn't take long for them to make it back to Nikki's house though they were in the backyard in the woods. Nikki climbed off Sid's back once they stopped. "Thank you Sid" Nikki said as she headed to the house. Once she had made her way around to the front of the house she saw that her Volvo was still there as was her dad's car. He was home.

Nikki had opened the door now. "Dad?" Nikki called. She heard a small crash and her dad came running to her from the kitchen. "Nikki?" He cried. "I am home dad" Nikki said. "What happened?" He asked shocked but happy to have her back. "Its a long story" Nikki said as she tried to tell him the best she could about what happened. "Are you ok now?" He asked. "I am fine now" Nikki said "also I have something else to tell you." "More then what you already have?" He asked. "I have a boyfriend and no its not Gonen or Ash" Nikki said. "The Indian?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said "the Indian and his name is Sid." "How come?" He asked. "That is a lot harder to explain" Nikki said. "Something to do with your spirit quest?" He asked. "Yea" Nikki said "He also imprinted on me when I first saw him." "Are you happy with him?" He asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said as her stomach growled. Her dad smiled "You want me to make you something?" He asked. "Yes please" Nikki said "I am starving." "Haven't had a good home cooked meal have you?" He asked. "No I haven't" Nikki said. "What would you like me to make?" He asked. "Hot dogs or Steaks" Nikki said. "I will go with hot dogs" He said "They are quicker"

"Works for me" Nikki said as she smiled. "So what are you planning on doing?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "maybe seeing if Sid would take me to the Fox Den." "Do you think your friends will be there?" He asked. "Maybe" Nikki said "I don't really know" "Are you going to stay here and go back to your own life?" He asked. "Yes I am dad" Nikki said. "I am glad" He said. "Thanks dad" Nikki said. "And thank you for coming back" He said smiling as he made the hot dogs. "Your welcome dad" Nikki said. He finished up the hot dogs quickly and set them out for her. "Thanks dad" Nikki said as she began to eat the hot dogs. "Is Sid going to come and talk to me?" He asked. "I can go get him so that you two can talk" Nikki said "I hope you approve of him dad he is really sweet to me and very protective." "I will approve if he is going to take care of you" He said "And if you care about him, that's all that matters" "Ok I will go get him then" Nikki said as she heads outside and to the woods where Sid was. "Sid" She called to him. "I heard" Sid said coming up "Why did you have to tell him that bombshell right when he has you back" "I had to tell him some good news" Nikki said "you have to admit that I told him what happened to me which was pretty bad so I had to follow up with good news." "His good news would have been having you back" Sid said "But considering he took it well let's see what happens when he meets me" "Lets just see" Nikki said as she led Sid to the house.

Nikki introduced Sid to her dad. "It is nice to meet you" Her dad said, "Are you going to protect my girl?" "Yes sir" Sid said softly. Nikki hoped that this would work. "So you two ready to eat?" her dad asked. "I am starving" Nikki said. "Well I already knew that" Her dad said smiling. The three of them then went on into the dining room to eat. Nikki was glad to be home. Nikki's dad noticed that she was being uncharacteristically quiet "Everything ok hon?" He asked. "Yes I am just glad to be home" Nikki said. "You care to tell me more about what happened while you were gone?" He asked. "There is really not much else to tell dad" Nikki said. "If you say so" He said. "Are you going to sleep here tonight?" "I am" Nikki said "What about you Sid?" "I am free to do as I wish so I could stay here if you would like and if that would be ok" He said looking to her dad. Nikki's dad just looked back at her, "What would you want hon?" He asked. "I don't mind him being here" Nikki said. "But would you rather have him here or at his own home?" Her dad asked. "Either way" Nikki said. "As indecisive as ever" Her dad said smiling "Just stay here Sid, I am sure she will like that" "Fine by me" Sid said. "I bet you can't wait to sleep in your old bed huh?" Her dad asked. "No I can't dad" Nikki said. "If it would be better I could sleep on the couch" Sid said softly "Unless you would rather me be closer." "I don't mind you being with me" Nikki said. Sid looked to her dad who just smiling and shook his head. "I trust you both" He said before he began to make his way up to his own room. Nikki led Sid up to her room now. Sid followed and walked into the bedroom with her. "It's nice" He said softly. "Thank you" Nikki said. Sid stayed quiet as he looked around the room. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked. "Nothing" He said softly "Just wondering what happens now" "I don't know" Nikki said. "Are you sleepy?" He asked. "Not really" Nikki said. "Then maybe we can just talk?" Sid asked as he started to move towards the bed.

"Sure" Nikki said "What do you want to talk about?" "I want to know why you ended up choosing me?" Sid asked "If you even know" "I am not really sure" Nikki said "everything is a blur." "Aren't I the one you know the least about?" He asked. "Yes you are" Nikki said. Sid was quiet for a moment as he looked at her books, "How many of our legends have you read?" He asked. "I finished the first book I bought" Nikki said "and then started on the second one." "That is before you were captured anyway" Sid said softly. "I think so" Nikki said "why did you ask?" "I just wanted to know if you knew most or all of our legends yet" He said "And you have barely scratched the surface" "Then why don't you tell me" Nikki said. "I planned on it" Sid said smiling as he sat down on her bed now. Nikki sat on her bed as well. Sid spent the next hour or so telling her a few more of his legends, he told her more about the silver fox girl that gave the tribe their abilities, and about the first legend of them actually using them against their enemies, the undead ones. Nikki listened intently to the legends. Once he was finished he looked towards the clock and saw that it was nearly 10pm. "Are you thinking of heading into work tomorrow?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "maybe." "It might be best to get some rest then" He said "Unless your still not tired yet" "I am a little sleepy now" Nikki said as she went to go change. Sid smiled and waited for her to do so. Nikki went to change and get ready for bed and she went back into her room and laid down on her bed. Sid smiled again as she came back, "That is a nice gown" He said softly as he moved to rest beside her. "Thank you" Nikki said smiling. As Sid laid down beside her Nikki remembered what Veda had told her back on the reservation a night ago. Warm up to him, she had said, he isn't going to ask for much but give it to him when he does. "I am glad you chose me" Sid said softly.

"So am I" Nikki said falling asleep. Sid gently stroked her back hoping that he wouldn't put her to sleep and he would feel like he was doing something he shouldn't. The gown felt very soft. Nikki was enjoying him rubbing her back and she could feel herself falling asleep. "Is that ok?" Sid asked, not wanting to overstep his bounds or push his luck. "It is fine" Nikki said "I don't mind you doing it." Sid smiled and leaned closer to kiss her the silk of her gown against her back as he moved around to her belly and hugged her closer. Nikki snuggled closer to him now. "Your so warm" She said. "Its a werewolf thing" He said softly as he sighed against her touch, "Our bodies are always warm." "Its a Sid thing" Nikki said "I am just glad of it." Sid smiled and spoke very softly in her ear hoping it wouldn't offend her but having to say it just the same. "It could be warmer without clothes" "You think so" Nikki said "I can slide out of my gown." A bit surprised Sid blushed at the thought but nodded as he sat a moment to take off his own shirt, he had been feeling hot anyway and always slept without a shirt when he was in his own hut. Nikki got up and she went to the bathroom and slid out of her gown and went to lay back down with Sid. "Why did you leave the room to do that?" Sid asked. "Its just a habit" Nikki said.

Nikki then laid down on the bed with him. "You're more beautiful then I would have ever dreamed" He said softly as he started to stroke her back again and hug her close once more. "Thank you" Nikki said as she snuggled back up to him. "Your skin is very soft" Sid said softly as he moved his hand across her back again. As he leaned in close to kiss her bare back he could smell her scent much better then ever before. Nikki could tell that he enjoyed this touch more then anything and she felt just how warm his body really was. "Thanks" Nikki said as she began falling asleep. Sid smiled again "Are you comfortable sleeping with me like this?" He asked. "Yes I am" Nikki said "your my own heater." "And you are softer then any stuffed animal I could have ever had" Sid said smiling "Not to mention your scent is downright intoxicating." "Is that a bad thing?" Nikki asked. "No but it really does rile the beast in me up" He said. "What can we do to keep him from coming out?" Nikki asked half asleep. "I would never hurt you" He said softly "He just asks for so much knowing that you are ok with our relationship. And laying like this makes you even harder to resist." "Oh" Nikki said "What would help keep him calm?" Sid sniffed her back again, unable to stop himself from doing so. "I don't know" He said as his hand moved to just below her bare chest. "I want to do something I just don't know what" Nikki said.

Sid chuckled a bit "Maybe you have your own beast somewhere in there" He said moving his hand across her bellybutton. Nikki moaned as he done that. "Could I follow my beast and we see what happens?" Sid whispered. "Yes you can" Nikki said awake now. Nikki almost thought she heard a soft growl as Sid began to kiss the upper part of her back and his hand stroked below her chest again. Nikki moaned. Sid kept the kiss going and was now kissing her neck and even nibbling her a little, though it didn't hurt at all. His hands moved a little higher and Nikki felt her body tense at his touch against her breast. Nikki tensed up but she moaned. Sid relased a louder growl and gently pulled her to her back as he kissed around her neck before landing one on her lips. His hands still rested on her breast. Nikki kissed him passionately now. Nikki could feel her body wanting more, almost her own beast rising. Yearning for his touch, for everything he could offer. Nikki wanted so much more now. She started reaching to massage his shaft. She heard a deep growl as she did so and Sid let her go below his belt. Nikki started massaging his shaft. Sid moaned deeply now rolling over to let her rest above but keeping his lips against hers and his hands on her breast. Nikki continued to massage his shaft as she laid on top of him. Sid's body arched to her touch and he couldn't massage her much anymore, he gave her full reign. Nikki wondered what to do now as she stopped massaging his shaft. "I guess you do have a beast still" Sid whispered, his voice husky and yearning. "I guess so" Nikki said.

"Did any of that bother you or surprise you?" He asked. "It surprised me but it didn't bother me" Nikki said. "Maybe we should rest for now" Sid said, moving to lay her back down next to him. "Ok" Nikki said. "Do you want more?" Sid asked softly. "Yes" Nikki said. "Anything specific?" Sid asked smiling as he stroked around her bellybutton. "No" Nikki said. Sid smiled and decided to return what she had given him, he let his hand flow below her belt and stroke her snatch, the lips he longed to know just as he did the others. Nikki had moaned and she wanted more. Sid growled once more, close to Nikki's ear as he climbed onto her again both hands under her panties now giving her pleasure as his lips moved to her breast. Nikki continued to moan. To make it easier on him Sid had climbed on her upside down and even though Nikki had closed her eyes in pleasure she could easily tell that his belt buckle rested softly against her chin. Nikki wanted to kiss his shaft now but she knew better than to rush it. Sid was so wrapped up in her scent right now that his beast was growling loudly and Nikki was free to do as she wished, nothing would bother this hot wolf. Nikki undid his belt and slid his pants and boxers down and she started kissing his shaft.

Sid's beast growled deep and his body bucked a bit as she started doing that, his shaft almost moving past her lips. It was getting harder by the moment. Nikki continued to kiss his shaft. Sid bucked again almost urging it passed her lips as his own lips began to suckle her breast and his fingers delved deeper into her. Nikki moaned now and she wanted to scream but she knew she couldn't wake her dad. Sid's fingers gently broke the boundary, taking her innocence as gently as he could. His shaft called for her lips to embrace it. Nikki then began to suck, lick, kiss, and massage his shaft. Sid bucked more his body becoming even hotter as his emotions ran high. Nikki knew she had to stop now. Sid rolled off of her and lay next to her, still backwards from how she lay. "That was nice" Nikki said "but I really thing I need some sleep." "Did I go too far?" He asked softly moving to rest beside her the right way "And would you like your gown back on?" "No you didn't go too far" Nikki said "and I am not worried about not having my gown on." "Alright" He said "Would you like the blanket over us?" "Yes please" Nikki said now falling asleep. Sid smiled and pulled it over them as he wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tight. Nikki slept all night and almost all day. Sid stayed with her the whole time even when he was fully awake he still slept next to her. Nikki had awaken to the sun coming in the room into her eyes.

"Did you sleep ok?" Sid asked stroking her back again as he had last night. "Yes I did" Nikki said "What time is it?" "Going on 11:30 why?" He asked softly. "Just asking" Nikki said "Maybe I need to call into work and see what time I need to be in." "Perhaps" He said smiling as he stroked her bellybutton again. "Your dad told me before you woke up that he had your phone cut on" "Alright" Nikki said as she grabbed her phone and called The Fox Den. Sarah answered the phone "Hello Welcome to The Fox Den. What can I do for you?" "Sarah its Nikki" She said "do you know if I come in at all today?" "Nikki?" Sarah sounded surprised and Nikki realized that she hadn't told anyone besides her friends and family that she was back. "What happened to you girl?" "Long story" Nikki said as she told her what happened. "That's crazy" Sarah said "And you want to come right back and work here?" "Yes" Nikki said "I need the job and the money to keep my car." "Whatever" She said "I'll ask but I can't guarantee much" "Thats fine" Nikki said "if I can't come back I will find somewhere else." "I still would like to see you again Nikki" She said softly "Don't be mad at me do to circumstance" "I am not mad at you Sarah" Nikki said "I can be over there in a bit if you like." "Sure" Sarah said "See you in a bit" "Ok" Nikki said as she looked to Sid "do you want to come?" "Sure" He said "Though I will have to check in to the bookstore at 2pm"

"Ok" Nikki said "I will go with you I am just wanting to stay a little bit." "Alright then" He said smiling as he kissed her neck just under her cheek, "Get dressed then" "Alright" Nikki said as she went and grabbed her some clothes and went to go change. "Hey" Sid said as she went towards the bathroom again, "You don't have to do that you know unless you are still shy about it" "I don't mind changing in here but I was also going to go brush my teeth" Nikki said. "Alright" Sid said smiling at her as he got his own shirt back on. Nikki went to the bathroom and changed clothes and brushed her teeth and she headed back to Sid. "We ready then?" She asked. "As ready as ever" Sid said "You want to drive your car there?" "I don't know if it even has gas in it" Nikki said. "Your dad helped with that too" Sid said smiling "And it would be better to go there that way then have me run you there, people need to see a car rather then not" "Ok then" Nikki said as she grabbed her purse and her keys and went to her car. Nikki saw that her dad was already gone when she headed out and Sid walked with her to her car before getting into the passenger side. Nikki started the car and she drove it to the Fox Den. "I wonder if your friends will be there" Sid said softly. "Most likely" Nikki said. "Even Aaron?" Sid asked. "I don't know about him" Nikki said. "Would you want to see him too?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said as she made it to the Fox Den.

Once she parked Sid stepped out of the car and waited for her. Nikki stepped out of the car now a little nervous about going back in there after so long. "You ok?" Sid asked. "I am a little nervous" Nikki said as she walked over to the door and walked in. She saw all her friends sitting at the same table as always and Sarah was working the tables same as before. Aaron was even there though he was eating off to the side alone and gave her a strange look when they came in. Nikki went to see if Gonen, Mitch, and Veda didn't mind her and Sid sitting with them. "Veda" Nikki said making her way to the table. "Hello there" Veda said smiling "How are you two doing?" The group didn't seem to mind them at all. "We are doing fine" Nikki said "how have you all been doing?" "Same as always" Veda said. "Are you going to be eating here today?" "Sure" Nikki said "Sid what do you say?" "Sounds good" Sid said. Nikki saw that Aaron didn't seem to be paying them much attention. Nikki got to looking at the menu again to see what she wanted. "Anything striking your fancy?" Sarah asked coming over to them now. "A moutain dew and a hamburger" Nikki said. "Alright then" Sarah said "And I will take a small steak" Sid said. "Are you not going to get anything to drink?" Nikki asked. "Nah" He said "Not really thirsty right now" "Ok" Nikki said. It didn't take long for Sarah to come back with their food. Nikki begain to eat her food. Sid did the same "So what exactly happened between you two?" Mitch asked. Nikki told Mitch all that had happened. "So you two have grown closer now?" Mitch asked. "Yes" Nikki said "do you agree Sid?" "Of course" Sid said softly "And I hope to grow even closer" "So do I" Nikki said as she finished eating. Veda smiled at them both, happy that they were closer. Nikki then looked over towards Aaron who wasn't even paying her attention.

Nikki knew that this was the true Aaron so she didn't bother him. "So Sid do you still need to go to the store?" Nikki asked. "Yeah" He said "I am just checking in, but I am not working today" "Ok" Nikki said "then I guess we better head out." "It was good seeing you" Gonen said softly smiling at them a bit. "It was good to see all of you again" Nikki said as she got up and went to pay for her and Sid's food. "Maybe we will see you around" Veda said "Have fun" "Maybe" Nikki said "And I will." Sid walked with Nikki out of The Fox Den, "Do you want to walk or ride to the bookstore?" He asked. "Ride" Nikki said. "Lead the way then" Sid said smiling as he walked to her car. Nikki go into the car now and she started it up. Sid just smiled at her as they got started "So you aren't going to worry about Aaron now?" He asked. "He don't want to talk to me I am not going to bother him" Nikki said "besides he has changed since he released the beast." "Yeah I know" Sid said "But I wonder how long he was that way" "I don't know" Nikki said as she made it to the bookstore. "You thinking about getting anything?" He asked. "I don't know" Nikki said "I still have one book to read." "I won't be long then" Sid said smiling "What do you want to do after this?" "I don't know" Nikki said. "Maybe you should call your mom" Sid said "I am sure she would be glad to hear from you" "Good Idea" Nikki said as she pulled out her phone to call her mom. Sid smiled and walked on into the store as she dialed the number. "Hello?" Nikki heard her mom answer. "Hey Mom" Nikki said. "Nikki?" She answered "Your dad told me last night that you were home how are you honey?" "I am fine mom" Nikki said "how are you guys doing?" "Same as always" She said "I heard you finally chose a man?"

"Yes I did" Nikki said. "Any reason you chose the Indian?" She asked. "Not really" Nikki said. She heard her mom smile "As long as you are truly happy that is all that matters honey" She said. "I am happy" Nikki said. "That's good" She said "Are you going to tell me what all actually happened to you?" "Mom I don't know if you would believe me" Nikki said. "At least tell me something" She said "I worried about you" Nikki told her mom the whole story about what happened. "Really?" She said "That's crazy? Are you still glad you went to that town?" "Yes mom I am" Nikki said. "I am always going to be here when you need me ok?" Her mom said. "Ok mom and I love you" Nikki said. "I love you too hon" She said "And I will talk to you later then?" "Ok mom" Nikki said "bye." Nikki then hung up the phone and turned around just in time to see Sid at the front counter talking to someone who seemed upset. Nikki didn't know what to do now so she got out of the car and grabbed the keys and her purse and went inside for a bit. "They're back" Sid said looking at her when she walked in. "We have to do something" Nikki got a worried look on her face now. "I am fighting" Nikki said "I don't care what happens I will fight against them." "Don't take any unnecessary risks alright" Sid said as he moved out of the bookstore in a rush. Nikki followed him out the door. "This is a risk Sid" Nikki said "I want to protect the ones I care for.

"I said unnecessary risk" He said "I am not going to stop you from helping, now hop on" He indicated his back. "Ok" Nikki said as she hopped on his back. Sid made sure she was set before he bolted going as fast as he could towards the reservation. Nikki was holding on as tight as she could. By the time they had made it to the reservation Nikki knew what was going on, the place was in flames and surprisingly Sid had been able to shift in full run with her still on his back. Nikki began to cry now at the site of this. In his wolf form Sid moved closer to her and nudged her a bit before indicating to her to look closer. Far north of them was what looked to be a trap door below the village. A safe house just in case this happened. Nikki looked and seen it. "I still feel like its my fault" Nikki said still crying. The Sid-Wolf shook his head and indicated for her to climb on his back again. Nikki climbed on his back again. They then made their way back to the shelter to see how many of the village had been hurt. Nikki held on to his back but she still cried even though it was soft now. Once at the shelter Sid lifted the door way and climbed on down to see most of the older folks and kids waiting for him. Most of the kids were scared and crying just like Nikki had been. "How many are hurt?" Nikki asked. "Most of us are fine" Said an older woman, "It's the warriors we need to worry about, they came out of no where" "Did they say what they wanted?" Nikki asked. "Those crazy undead ones" said an older man, "They accused our warriors of attacking them." "So they didn't say then what they were looking for?" Nikki asked "And did the undead ones attack first or did the warriors?" "The undead ones of course" He said loudly "We didn't do anything until they attacked us" "I have to go help" Nikki said. "You're just a girl what can you do?" The woman asked.

"I maybe a girl but I can fight" Nikki said. "How?" She asked "What sort of power do you have?" "I don't have any" Nikki said now realizing how hard it would be for her to fight. The Sid-Wolf nudged her again and pulled her onto his back before running her back out into the remains of the village. Nikki knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against the guys. Sid charged on and soon Nikki found herself facing down a pack of five wolves as big as Sid's and five vampires. She could see Ash in the mix along with his mom, dad, and everyone but Shawna including one she hadn't met that she guessed was the newest of the fold. "What brings everyone here?" Nikki asked. "We were attacked" Ash said growling towards the wolves. "What are you doing here Nikki?" "I am just here" Nikki said "and its not the wolves that attacked you." "It is from what we can tell" Ash said "How can you know otherwise?" "Because I know" Nikki said "its the ones that had me trapped before they want you to turn against each other so that they can destroy all of you." "And you are sure of this?" He asked. "Yes" Nikki said. "So what do you propose we do?" He asked. "Work together for my sake" Nikki said. The two families looked at each other and then seemed to agree. "Fine" Baron said "Do you know where these men are now?" "No I don't" Nikki said "if they want me bad enough they might come find me."

"Obviously they are concerned about us right now" Baron said "Where was their last hide out?" "I don't rememeber" Nikki said "I wouldn't even know where to begin." "I do" Ash said speaking up "I will never forget it" "Sid you should remember as well" Nikki said "also do we want to even go there or wait for them to show up here?" "They are probably watching us right now" Baron said "Staying here we are done for" "What do you suggest Baron?" Nikki asked. "Leave here" He said "And split up as if to leave. Then regroup at our house. As humans" He said the last for the wolves. "What do you want me to do?" Nikki asked. "You come as well" He said "But come with both Ash and Sid, maybe we can lure them out" "Ok" Nikki said "are we ready to do this?" "Always" Ash said moving to her and Sid "Let's go" "Alright" Nikki said as she stayed close to Sid and Ash. Sid indicated if she wanted to ride him again in question. Nikki went ahead and climbed on his back. The three made good time back to the Salvatore house. Once there Sid let Nikki off and he shifted back into his bare chested human form. "So are you two going to let me fight or not?" Nikki asked. "Only as a last resort" Sid said "And only if we can protect you as needed" Ash added. "Alright" Nikki said wishing now that she still had a little bit of her powers. "At least we are letting you come" Ash said, as they walked inside his house, "Be glad of that" "True" Nikki said "so what is the plan to lure them out?" "Bait" Baron said coming in.

"Lets hope they fall for it" Nikki said. "You will be the bait with the boys protecting you" Baron said. "Alright" Nikki said "where do we go to lure them out?" "The forest" He said "With places to hide" "Alright" Nikki said "when do we want to head out?" "Right now" He said "Go with just Ash and have Sid follow in the shadows as a wolf again" "Alright" Nikki said as she got ready to leave. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" Sid asked. "Yes I am fine with it" Nikki said. "Be safe" Sid said as the three of them headed out. "I will be Sid" Nikki said. As the group went into the woods and saw nothing at first. Nikki continued to stay close to Ash now. Suddenly they heard rustling and both men from before, the old "masters" Nikki stood her ground now and she showed no fear. "This is pretty brave of you" The vampire said "And stupid" The werewolf added. "Yea and why is that?" Nikki asked. "You are alone" The werewolf said "Why do you risk it?" "I am not alone" Nikki said "I never will be either." "Bah he can't help you" The vampire said "But we can" Baron added as the rest of the group surrounded them. "So you see I am never alone" Nikki said as she was prepared to fight. The battle didn't last long, the doctors were vastly outnumbered. Soon enough Baron had decapitated the old vampire and was burning him as the Indians buried what was left of the old werewolf. Nikki was exhausted. Nikki was glad the battle was over now. "I need sleep" She said softly. "We will get it" Sid said as he shifted back to human and went to hold her. Nikki laid her head against his chest and almost fell asleep.

"My hut or your house?" Sid asked softly. "My house" Nikki said "unless the hut is closer." "I don't think we would worry your dad if we went to my hut instead" Sid said. "Ok" Nikki said as she still laid her head on his chest. Sid picked her all the way up and began to run back to his hut. Thankfully it had been far from the main village and had remained unharmed. He lead her inside and laid her on the bed. Nikki was exausted and she fell asleep instantly. Sid smiled and watched her rest and laid down beside her stroking her hair. She had done well. Nikki slept well that evening. Nikki woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Sid was resting beside when she awoke. He had apparently watched her for some of the night before going to sleep himself. Nikki got up and kissed him. "Hmm?" He half whispered half yawned. Nikki smiled as he done this. "I am going to head outside for a bit" She said. "Ok" He said softly "Don't go far, and holler if you need me" "Ok" Nikki said as she got up and headed outside for a bit. Once outside she saw that some of the villagers that had survived the initial attack were either rebuilding the nearby village or were working on getting the food needed for the warriors. Nikki stayed close to the hut and continued to watch. Some of the other woman working came over to greet her. "Did you rest well?" A middle-aged woman asked. "Yes I did ma'am" Nikki said. "And what about Sid?" She asked "You two had quite a day yesterday." "He did get sleep as well Ma'am" Nikki said. "Thank you for helping" She said "I heard that you were the one that got us to work with the undead ones and that it wasn't them that attacked" "It was my pleasure Ma'am" Nikki said. "Are you going to return home with your father or stay here?" She asked. "Stay here" Nikki said. "If you would like to learn from the tribe I can show you how to sew as we do" She said. "That would be great" Nikki said as she smiled now "I would like that very much." "Follow me" The woman said leading Nikki to the other woman that were working nearby. Nikki followed the woman. The woman showed Nikki how to sew as the Indians did and Nikki picked it up fairly quickly. She worked with them well into the afternoon and saw Sid come out of his hut and help the other warriors with the dinner meal. Nikki continued to sew and she was enjoying it. The night eventually fell and Nikki had helped repair some of the other huts and many quilts for blankets. She then met with Sid again as the dinner meal was complete. "I saw you sewing" He said "Did you have fun?" "Yes I did" Nikki said. Sid smiled and helped get her plate together, the tribe was having deer meat and fresh potatos from the crops. Nikki was enjoying her time here and she was glad at this. Everyone was finished eating and soon returned to their huts for the night, some of which had newly been rebuilt. Sid's of course was the same, one single wool bed, with blanket and quilt and just the needed form of clothes. Though when Nikki got to looking she saw a beautiful satin gown that hadn't been there before.

"What is the gown for?" Nikki asked. "I guess one of the older tribes women wanted to make it for you" Sid said "It shows you are welcomed as a female of the tribe" "I think it is beautiful" Nikki said. "As are you" Sid said smiling "Do you want to put it on?" "Sure" Nikki said as she started sliding out of her clothes and sliding into the dress. Sid just watched and smiled more. The gown showed off her curves really well and was soft to his touch. He hugged her tightly stroking the satin on her back. Nikki was happy to have a dress now and she loved it. Sid then moved to deeply kiss her and hug her as close as he could even picking her up a bit. Nikki kissed him back and she was enjoying being with Sid. Sid moved her towards the bed and slid his hands across the satin on her chest as he kept the kiss going and began to stroke her breast. Nikki continued to kiss him and she also started moaning into the kiss. She heard that beast growl she had come to love so very much and he began to slide her gown back off again, as well as moving her hands to his shirt if she wanted to remove it herself as he was her. Nikki started taking his shirt off now. Soon they were both bare chested and hugging either other tightly with Sid holding his weight above her. He began to nibble and kiss her neck and ear as he had done the night before. Nikki was moaning as he was doing this and she was enjoying every minute of it. He kept stroking her breast and his body began to move with the moaning even though she still had panties and he still wore his pants and belt she could feel him already getting hard for her. Nikki moaned and smiled at him and she was glad to have him. "You are so lovely" Sid said his voice growling and husky, as he whispered in her ear, "I want to take every bit of you, I know you can feel it too" "Thank you" Nikki said "and I want you so bad." Sid chuckled and moved to kiss and suckle her breasts as he slid her panties down. Nikki moaned deeply. Once they were down Sid slid down more to massage her breasts again as he kissed those lips that she had been hiding. He hoped that she would be able to open herself up fully to him and that he wasn't going too fast. Nikki smiled at him to let him know that even if they were going to far it would be fine since they were together. Sid smiled and delved deep into her with his tongue and lips as he kept his massage going. Nikki's moans became soft screams. Sid took it a little slower not wanting to hurt her but he knew that she was opening up to him more. Nikki was screaming still but it was soft. "Will you be ok?" Sid asked stopping and moving to look her in the eyes.

His belt re-lined with her waist. "Yes I will be ok" Nikki said. "Do you want me to stop or do you want something more?" He asked his body twitching at the thought, she easily felt him hard for her. "More if you like" Nikki said. "If you are sure" Sid said softly as he sat up a bit and began to undo his belt. "I am sure" Nikki said. Sid smiled and slid his pants and boxers down and she could see just how big and hard he was for her now. He gently laid back down towards her softly sliding in. Nikki moaned as he slid it in. Once connected Sid began to bounce by instinct, massaging her breasts and kissing her deeper in time with his thrusts. Nikki moaned and screamed as this was going on and she was enjoying the pleasure. She could hear the deep growls from within him as the pleasure reached its peak. Nikki was enjoying the pleasure and she was screaming. Soon enough both of them calmed down and Sid relaxed beside her. "What did you think of that?" He asked softly. "It was great" Nikki said. Sid smiled and turned to hug her again still bare and pulling the covers up over them both. "I love you" He said softly. "I love you too" Nikki said as she hugged him. The two spent the rest of that night and the nights to come together. Neither one ever leaving the others side while at the same time allowing them to live their own lives. Nikki got her job back and her life back. Her dad let her come and go as she pleased from the house or reservation. Her friends stayed close by and she still talked to them whenever she could, she had really grown to like this quiet little town.


End file.
